RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'
by SpeedMaster117
Summary: Jason Conduit, Shade Broker, Trance Luckstrung, Cait Heartsong. Together they form team JSTC. Set during the RWBY Beacon timeline of events, these four will attempt to become hero's and learn more about each other along the way. But will they stick together, until the very end?
1. Chapter 1 - Getting Started

**Note: I got the idea to create a team of my own in the RWBY universe not too long ago and this is the result. I've already got the story set in mind, at least up till the end of Volume 3. Still, future concepts and ideas wont go unnoticed.**

 **I'm mostly writing this story for fun so try not to expect any stellar writing. Also before you ask, I named one of the characters 'Jason' because I needed a name that started with a 'J' and it was the first that came to mind.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I wanted to say so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 1 - Chapter 1

Professor Ozpin sat in his office at Beacon academy reviewing a list of, soon to be student, profiles. He took a sip from his mug of coffee and picked up the next file.

Ozpin: Jason Conduit. Strong, friendly, and determined.

Glynda: His transcripts suggest maybe too determined.

Glynda Goodwitch stood opposite Ozpin's desk.

Glynda: He's been known to push himself beyond his limits on more than one occasion during his time at signal.

Ozpin: Even so, he graduated signal with a reasonably high score.

Glynda: True, and more impressively he joined a year early making him more skilled than most his age. Should I write him down for acceptance?

Ozpin took a moment to think, taking a sip of his coffee. He took a glance at the next file before responding.

Ozpin: I believe we may have to take into account the partner in crime before doing so.

Ozpin placed Jason's profile in front of him and picked up the next one.

Ozpin: Shade Broker…

Glynda: Ah, yes… ...him.

Ozpin: You don't approve of him?

Glynda: Quite the opposite actually. He's a perfect student from what I heard. Near perfect score upon graduation. It's just…

Ozpin: He scared all the other students during his time at signal. His appearance strikes fear into those around him, and then there's his semblance.

Glynda: I just find it hard to believe he'd work well in a team. Although him and Mr Conduit supposedly get along fine.

Ozpin: It is interesting. Their profiles describe their friendship as one shareable between siblings.

Ozpin placed Shade's profile next to Jason's.

Ozpin: Which is why we shouldn't accept one without accepting the other.

Glynda: Understood. I'll mark them down and send the acceptance letters.

Ozpin sat back and took another sip from his coffee before handing the profiles to Glynda and moving onto the next one.

[One Week Later]

Jason: This is happening! I can't believe this is actually happening!

Jason said excitedly as he stared out the airship window.

Jason: We're actually going to Beacon! This is actually a dream come true.

Jason seemed to contemplate for a moment before turning.

Jason: Shade! Pinch my arm. I need to make sure!

Shade stood there tall and ominous before rolling his eyes and reaching out and giving Jason a sharp pinch on the arm.

Jason: Okay good, not a dream.

Jason looked back out the window for a moment before turning back to Shade with smile on his face.

Jason: Alright, we need to get a head start to make up for last time.

Shade seemed to realize what he was talking about immediately and sighed in disappointment.

Shade: We haven't even landed yet.

Jason: Which is why I said 'Head Start'. Look I know you didn't like to socialize back at signal but this is a new start.

Jason patted Shade on the shoulder.

Shade: It's not that I don't like to socialize, it's that nobody even gives me a chance.

Shade spoke in a sorrow tone. Jason thought for a moment and looked around.

Jason: Think of it this way. If you make friends now you'll get a good reputation later down the line. I'm telling you buddy this is the start of a new image for you.

Shade seemed to brighten up at his friends supportive words.

Shade: Okay, but you're leading any conversations.

Jason chuckled at this and stopped his gaze.

Jason: You have a deal. Those girls look friendly… ...ish. We'll talk to them.

Shade turned his head to see two girls. A blond who seemed to be in a good mood and a short younger black haired girl who looked too young to be going to Beacon.

Shade: Um…

Before Shade continued a holographic projection of Glynda Goodwitch appeared in front of one of the windows before she began to speak over the airships speakers.

Glynda: Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to present you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

The hologram disappeared. Jason seemed to become distracted with the view of Beacon from the window. Shade breathed a sigh of relief at not having to talk to anyone and joined his friend.

Shade: That, is a nice view.

Jason: No kidding. I think social interaction can wait, I want to enjoy this.

Jason said awestruck by the view. Behind him he heard someone groan in pain and rush past him. This was quickly followed by the sound of vomiting. Shade turned to see a blond boy vomiting into a bin.

Shade: I hope we land soon before the smell of vomit fills the ship.

Once the airship landed at the Beacon, the blond boy rushed out and immediately started throwing up into the nearest bin. Jason and Shade walked out and gazed in awe at their new surroundings. Shade pulled out his scroll and pulled up a short list.

Shade: Okay, so the entrance ceremony takes place in the main hall so we should…

Jason: Whoa whoa! Not so fast! Let's look around for a bit first, meet some people, make an impression you know?

Shade looked up from his scroll at Jason, then back at his scroll, then back at Jason again.

Shade: But we've already planned…

Jason: We've still got a good twenty minutes before we 'need' to be there. I think we can spare the time.

Shade looked down at his scroll one more time before sighing and putting it away.

Shade: Fine.

Jason gave a victory grin.

Jason: Great! Now let's see if we can find someone to…

Before Jason could finish his sentence he was bumped into from behind causing him to fall over.

Jason: Whoa!

He quickly pulled himself up and turned towards the cat eared girl on the floor. She had dropped a large number of books onto the floor.

Faunus girl: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!

She was frantically picking up the books off the ground. Without a second thought Jason started helping her.

Jason: Hey no worries. It was an accident.

He picked up the last book and handed it too her. She took it and gave him an apologetic smile.

Jason: I'm Jason Conduit, this is my best bud Shade.

He offered her a handshake. Shade simply gave a wave. She seemed unfazed by Shades appearance or 'dark aura' and happily shook Jason's hand.

Cait: I'm Cait, nice to meet you two.

She said giving a warm smile.

Jason: So what's with all the books?

Cait glanced at all the books in her hands.

Cait: Mostly just things to read in my spare time.

Jason: If you'd like we could help you carry them.

Cait gave a thankful smile and handed them a third of the books each.

Cait: Thank you so much! I was worried my back would go before I reached the entrance ceremony.

The three of them then walked towards the main hall. When they arrived Cait thanked them for helping her.

Cait: Hey thanks again for helping me. I really appreciate it.

Jason: You're welcome, see you around!

Cait smiled and took the rest of her books before merging into the crowd. Jason turned to Shade.

Jason: Well I'd say that was a good start.

Shade just nodded in response.

Jason: Now let's get this ceremony out of the way.

[Later that evening]

Jason wore a shirt and shorts as he laid on his sleeping bag. He sat up and looked over to Shade who wore long pants and no shirt revealing his dark skinned chest. He was sitting up and looking at his scroll.

Jason: So, first day. What are your thoughts?

Shade turned his head towards his friend.

Shade: I like it so far. Not really anything negative to say, yet.

Jason stood up from his sleeping bag and stretched.

Jason: Well it's great to see that you're happy so far. Let's see if we can keep this new record going.

Shade gave him an unamused look.

Jason: Well I'm gonna go for a nightly walk, you wanna join?

Shade: I'll pass, gonna check through tomorrow's schedule.

Jason jokingly rolled his eyes and started walking. He stepped outside before taking in the night air.

?: Nice to see I'm not the only person out here enjoying the night.

Jason turned to see a tall guy with gelled back, dark gold hair and sunglasses.

Jason: Are you… ...wearing sunglasses at night?

The tall guy chuckled at his question.

?: Yeah, I guess I am.

He sounded very cool and collected with each word.

Trance: The name's Trance.

He held out his hand offering a handshake. Jason accepted the handshake.

Jason: I'm Jason, nice to meet you.

They ended the handshake and stood around for a bit taking in the night air. Trance checked his scroll for the time.

Trance: And so the peaceful night may rest, along with those beneath it.

He said before turning towards the entrance of the main hall.

Trance: You seem like a cool guy Jason, see you around.

Jason returned to his own sleeping bag and laid down. Shade had already fallen asleep by the time he got back. As Jason was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the sound of bickering nearby. He looked over to see what was going on.

?: Oh, not you again!

?: Shh, guys she's right! People are trying to sleep!

?: Oh, _now_ you're on my side!

?: I was always on your side!

Jason groaned loudly and laid back down trying to block out the argument.

Jason: I guess not everyone has had such a stellar first day.

[The Next Morning]

Everyone was getting ready for the entrance exam. Jason had put on his light plated silver armor and readied his duel weapons. Two short swords that could convert into a pair of revolvers. Shade had simply equipped his dark cloak and face mask. On his belt rest two weaponized sickles modified with multiple concentrated dust energy blaster ports. Basically turning them into submachine guns whenever the need arises.

Jason: So what's our plan for the whole teammates thing?

Shade: Don't worry about that. Just worry about who other possible teammates could be.

Shade began to look around at the other students getting ready. Examining each of them with rapid eyes.

Shade: The last thing we want is a team that's incompatible with us. For example, I heard Weiss Schnee was attending.

Jason winced at the mention of her name.

Jason: Okay, I see your point.

Shade glanced around until his eyes stopped on someone.

Shade: Isn't that Pyrrha Nikos.

Jason: Forget it Shade she'd only make us look weak. Besides it's not like we get to choose our own teams.

Shade grunted in disappointment. After they were both ready they moved towards the exit. Just as they were about to leave the blond boy who threw up on the airship was impaled into a locker by his hood right in front of them. Shocking them both.

Jason and Shade: Ah!

They turned to the person who did this only to see Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. The very two people they had just talked about.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

Shade turned to the blond boy.

Shade: Did you deserve that?

Blond Boy: Maybe.

He spoke in a defeated tone. Shade grabbed the spear implanting the blond boy's hood into locker and tried to pull it out.

Shade: It won't budge.

Pyrrha and Weiss passed them to go to the exit and Pyrrha seemingly pulled the spear from the locker without even touching it. Leaving both Jason and Shade in slight disbelief. They then heard a voice from behind them.

?: Having some trouble there lady killer?

They turned to see the two girls they were going to talk to on the airship. The one in red reached down to help the blond boy off the ground.

Blond Boy: I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?

Jason: Maybe when you tried hitting on a world renowned champion, and Weiss Schnee.

The blond girl turned towards Jason and Shade and gave a cocky grin.

Yang: I don't believe we've met. I'm Yang.

Jason smiled back at her.

Jason: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jason and this is Shade.

Shade raised his hand in a greeting. By this point the small girl in a red hood was supporting the blond boy.

Yang: This is my little sister Ruby and our friend Jaune.

Ruby: Hi!

Jaune: Hey.

Jaune still sounded down.

Jason: We should all head to the cliff face, no doubt the entrance exam is about to begin.

The five of them then headed through the exit and arrived at the cliff. Everyone took positions on a launch pad before Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch began to explain everything.

Ozpin: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… ...today. These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: Whaaaat?!

Jason and Shade gave each other a quick nod.

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune: Yeah, um, sir?

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.

With that Jason pressed a button on the back of his neck and a helmet unfolded around his head covering his whole face. He then unsheathed both of his swords and got into a crouching stance. Shade grabbed both of the sickels on his belt and took a simple standing position. Before long Jason was the first to be launched from the cliff. Quickly followed by Shade who left a trail of dark aura behind him as he flew.

As Jason approached the ground he extended both blades out as far as he could and started spinning. A glow of blue energy formed around him as the distance between him and the ground lessened. The moment before impact Jason stopped spinning and entered a stance indicating he was going to impale the ground with a sword. When he hit the ground a blast of blue energy emitted from him destroying everything around him and creating a small crater where he had landed. He looked up with a grin hidden beneath his helmet and pulled his sword from the ground. Without a second thought he then charged into the forest.

Shade had pushed his body forward during the flight making no attempt to move away from the approaching tree. Upon impact he disappeared into a cloud of dark aura. A shadow moved rapidly down to the bottom of the tree and he walked right out of it and safely onto the ground. He raised both sickels and held a steady aim at the shadows of the forest. After he confirmed the area was clear he began walking.

Jason stopped and crouched down behind a tree switching his blades their revolver forms. He peeked around the corner to see a pack of five Beowolves. He checked his weapons one last time before jumping around the tree and firing both revolvers once at two different enemies killing them both. Having now gotten their attention he switched his weapons back to blade form and sliced the closest Beowolf with both blades and kicked another that had charged him at the same time with a spin. He had killed three of the pack and turned to the last two. The one he had kicked looking especially angry. He readied a battle stance as they charged him. But before they could reach him Shade jumped down and used his Sickels to decapitate the heads off of both of them. Jason relaxed and deactivated his helmet. Jason offered a smile in appreciation.

Shade: We should head north. Ruins can't be too far.

Jason nodded in agreement and reactivated his helmet as they walked north.

[Back at the cliff face]

Glynda: Another pair has been formed. Jason Conduit and Shade Broker. Why am I not surprised?

Ozpin: It was too be expected. I doubt either of them would have accepted anyone else as their partners.

Ozpin then took a sip from his coffee.

Ozpin: The real question with them is who will end up on their team.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **So as of right now I've already done volume 1 and have moved onto volume 2. I do plan on checking through each chapter for spelling errors and the such before I post them.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trials and Trouble

**Note: So I have several chapters on standby and ready to post so I figured I'd get the second one out of the way. Expect the third one tomorrow. This chapter is meant to introduce the other members of the team around the start. Which also brings me to the pole on my profile. Try not to rush an answer but the pole is for you to vote who your favorite member of the team is so far. I think if this story gains more traction I'll redo the pole after all the chapter for volume 1 are up.**

 **Anyway that's all.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 1 - Chapter 2

Ozpin picked up the next profile.

Ozpin: Cait Heartsong. Smart, strong willed, and supportive.

Glynda: Her combat skills still need improvement. I've heard she only barely passed the combat test.

Ozpin: Well that is something you can advise her on during sparring matches. If her personality information says anything it's that she would work well in any team she get's placed in.

Ozpin scanned through the rest of her file.

Ozpin: I've seen enough. She may attend.

Glynda: Understood.

[Night before entrance exam]

Cait laid out her bedroll and sat on it. She had a cheerful look on her face as she laid back and got comfortable. She wore a heart themed onesie with the hood over her head. She looked up at the ceiling and delved into her own thoughts.

Cait's thoughts: _I can't believe I'm actually at Beacon academy! It's like a dream come true! Oh I can't wait to see what this school has in store. There will be friendships, drama, maybe even some romance? I guess I'll have to wait and see. Hmm, I suppose I've already gotten a head start on the friendships part with those two nice boys Jason and Shade. Jason seems nice. Friendly, helpful, admittedly a little cute. And his friend Shade seemed nice. Regardless of the fact he never said a word while I was with them. He looked a bit scary with the whole dark aura pouring off of him thing. But dad always said never judge a book by it's cover._

Cait left her thoughts and grabbed the one book she didn't store in her locker, her diary.

" _ **Dear Diary, it's my first night at Beacon academy and I'm already picturing the future. I think they'll sort us into our teams tomorrow. Either during or after the entrance exam. I did my research on Professor Ozpin and I wouldn't put it past him to make some sort of oversimplified rule like whoever you see first is your partner or something like that. Anyway, I'm here, I'm hyped, and I'm ready. Gotta sleep now or that last one won't qualify. Goodnight!"**_

Cait closed her diary and hugged it to her chest while smiling. She closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep.

[Present Day]

Cait was launched into the air with her staff at the ready. As she approached the ground she converted it to its gun form… ...a rocket launcher. She pointed it towards the grounds and fired propelling her a bit further into the air and slowed her descent. As she got even closer she did it again then switched to its staff form. When she finally approached her landing area she threw the staff hard enough for it to impale into the ground at an angled position. She slid along the staff and across the dirt to a full stop. She quickly turned around and grabbed her staff then started running north.

Cait: Soon enough I'm going to meet my first teammate! I can't wait to meet them, whoever they are.

Cait stopped at a small clearing in the forest to catch her breath from the running. It was then that she heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. She raised her staff and enter a combat ready stance.

Cait: Who's there?

Out of the bushes came a large Ursa followed by two Beowolves. Cait's eyes narrowed. The two Beowolves charged her first and she reacted by raising her staff and slamming it down onto the closer enemy. On contact the staff emitted a small blast onto the target doing extra damage. The second one came in to strike but Cait quickly swung the other side of the staff upwards, hitting the targets jaw and emitting another small blast. The two Beowolves were down leaving the Ursa to deal with. Cait grinned as the Ursa prepared to charge. She switched her staff to rocket mode and fired at the Ursa twice. The Ursa took both hits and kept charging. Cait's cocky grin turned into a look of concern as she fired another shot. The shot hit the Ursa directly in the head and it didn't stop. Just as Cait was about to panic, four small spinning blades impaled into the Ursa's back and exploded. The Ursa fell to the floor and died right before it reached Cait. Cait looked up to see a her savior. A guy with gelled back dark gold hair and sunglasses stood on top of the fallen Ursa with a handle connected to what she could only compare to a pendulum blade. He wore a dark leather jacket with short sleeves over a white shirt and long leather jeans. He jumped down to Cait and smiled at her.

Trance: Looks like I got here just in time.

[One week ago]

Ozpin: Trance Luckstrung. Calm, Coordinated, Highly Skilled.

Glynda: He has been known to show off during sparring matches and seems to have had minimal difficulty in doing so. He has the attention span of a fly during lectures but takes direct advice to heart.

Ozpin: Hmm.

Ozpin scanned through the profile, noting important information.

Ozpin: He was able to get a reasonably high score upon graduation. I believe he may have the potential of becoming a great huntsman.

Glynda: Are you sure about this one?

Ozpin went into thought for a moment before responding.

Ozpin: Yes, he is permitted to attend Beacon academy.

Glynda nodded and took the file.

[Present Day]

Cait: Thanks for the assist! I guess we're partners now, huh?

Trance looked her up and down. She wore a sleeveless combat robe above a white shirt and shorts. She had long light brown hair and cat ears. He offered her a cocky grin.

Trance: I guess so. My name's Trance Luckstrong. What's your name?

Cait wasn't sure why but she didn't like the way he was looking at her. She decided to let it slide before she answered.

Cait: I'm Cait Heartsong. It's a pleasure to meet you Trance.

She said this with a warm smile printed on her face.

Cait: We should head north, see if we can find those ruins.

Trance: Of course. Lead the way.

He gestured her to take the lead. She smiled and they started walking. They walked for a short while before they finally came across a large clearing with a small ruin up ahead. They rushed up to it and examined the 'relics' which happened to be chess pieces.

Cait: Which one do you think we should take?

Trance glanced at each of the pieces.

Trance: I don't think it really matters.

After a small amount of time Cait decided on picking one of the white bishop pieces.

Cait: Now what?

[Meanwhile]

Jason and Shade were currently fighting their way towards the ruins. A 'significant' number of Beowolves had started attacking them in small waves. Jason killed another Beowolf with a shot square to the head before pointing his other revolver at at another Beowolf just coming out of the bushes. He shot it dead on the ground. Behind him Shade was letting loose his sickle SMGs on the forest in front of him. The idea was to draw out any hostiles that were hiding. Without warning three Beowolves jumped out of the forest at Shade. He switched his weapons back to close combat and jumped at the closest one stabbing into its eyes. He then launched himself from the one he just killed towards the next one along and spun around proceeding to cut it clean in half. As the last one prepared to strike Shade fazed into a shadow on the ground. The Beowolf swiped at the ground and looked confused only to be cut down from behind by Shade.

Jason: I think they've retreated for now. We should keep moving.

Shade nodded in agreement and they started running through the forest in the direction of the ruin. As they got closer and closer they began to hear **'a lot'** of Beowolf howls around them.

Jason: If we don't have any backup at the ruin this is going to become a serious problem.

[Back at the Ruin]

Cait and Trance were about to make their way back to the cliff when two girls started approaching the ruin. Yang and a girl with black hair and bow. Trance seemed quite, taken aback at the sight of Yang. Cait waved at them with a smile on her face to receive a wave back from Yang.

Cait: Hello!

Yang: Hey there. How long have you been here?

Cait: Not long. We were just about to head back when you guys got here.

Yang and the bow wearing girl rushed up to the chess pieces and examined them quickly. Yang then picked up a white knight piece.

Yang: How about a cute little pony?

Bow wearing girl: Sure.

Just then a 'girly' scream could be heard in the distance.

Yang: Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Blake was busy looking at something in the sky to answer. Cait was about to suggest something when sound of gunfire could be heard nearby. She and Trance turned towards the gunshots and readied their weapons as they got louder and less distant. Then suddenly Jason and Shade came running through the bushes with their weapons drawn.

Jason: Lot's of Beowolves followed us! Be ready!

He yelled to the four people standing at the ruin. Gaining the attention of Yang and Blake. Jason jumped towards the ruin and knelt down to catch a breath. Shade ran up to the ruins steps and turned back towards the forest with his weapons drawn.

Shade: Grab a relic and let's go.

Jason took a deep breath walked up to the relics. He stopped at the other white bishop piece and picked it up.

Shade: Alright we've got what we came for let's go.

Yang: Wait! We can't leave here yet, my sister is still out there.

Jason: That's a good point. We just lured a large number of Beowolves towards this location, if we leave now anyone else who comes here will have to deal with them alone.

Cait: We have to stay.

Shade was about to object when they heard something from the sky.

Ruby: Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuup!

Everyone looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky only to be knocked into the forest by another flying student in Jaune arc. Jason turned to Yang.

Blake: Did your sister just fall out of the sky?

Yang: I…

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

?: Aw, it's broken.

The girl charged up to the ruin and grabbed a white rook piece.

?: I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

?: NORA!

Nora: Coming, Ren!

Blake: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

Yang: I…

She was interrupted again as Pyrrha Nikos ran out of the trees quickly followed by a Death Stalker. Ruby jumped down from the tree she and Jaune had landed in.

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby: Yang!

Nora jumped in between them.

Nora: Nora!

Trance face palmed.

Trance: What is happening right now?!

Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?

Yang: _**I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!**_

Yang had exploded in anger, lighting up her eyes in a red glow. Jason and Cait were surprised by her sudden outburst. Shade wasn't fazed.

Ruby: Um.. Yang?

Ruby pointed up and everyone looked up to see Weiss barely holding onto a Nevermore.

Blake: She's gonna fall.

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Ren: She's falling.

Jaune then jumped from a tree and caught Weiss in his arms. Almost immediately realizing that they were both still falling. Cait charged forward to try and help them but Jaune landed face first into the ground before she could reach them. She reaches down help up Jaune when Weiss lands on his back.

Weiss: My hero.

Jaune: My back.

Cait helps up Jaune and supports him over to the ruin. Pyrrha is knocked to the ground by the Death Stalker.

Yang: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!

Ruby: Not if I can help it!

Ruby then charged towards the Death Stalker. As Yang called out to her Trance had turned his attention to the forest.

Trance: I think those Beowolves are getting closer.

He then readied his weapon and pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. Ruby had already started retreating. Yang was running towards her sister with great concern in her eyes. Jason looked up at the Nevermore in the sky moving in to attack Ruby with a hailstorm of feathers.

Jason: Look out!

His warning came too late as a giant Nevermore feather impaled into Ruby's red cloak. Jason equipped both swords and started running forward. A white blur passed him on his approach and created an ice wall in between Ruby and the Death Stalker. While Weiss and Ruby had a short talk about getting along, Jason noticed multiple Beowolves exit the forest and approach them. His legs glowed blue as he increased his speed and sliced one that was sneaking up on them.

Jason: We need to go!

Yang also rushed up and punched two more. Jason knelt down to Ruby who was on the floor.

Jason: Can you still walk?

Ruby: Yeah.

Jason nodded and grabbed the oversized feather stuck in her cape. His arms glowed blue and he pulled it out with ease and threw it to the side. He helped her stand up and they all rushed back to the ruins.

Jaune: Guys? That thing is circling back! What are we gonna do?

Weiss: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.

Ruby: She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.

Another pack of Beowolves emerged from the forest and started running towards the group.

Jaune: Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!

Jaune and Ruby then grabbed a chess piece each and everyone headed off. As Ruby led the way back to the cliffs Shade could tell they were being followed. Then all of a sudden a horde of Beowolves charged them from both sides. Jason, Shade, Trance and Cait were cut off from the others. They started firing into the mass of Grimm in front of them doing nothing to thin their numbers. Jason quickly called out to the other side.

Jason: Go on ahead! We'll find another way back!

Before they could interject Jason and the others ran into the forest in an attempt to draw the Beowolves away. As they ran they took down any Beowolves that were in front of them. After a short while of running they stopped to take a breath in a small clearing.

Shade: We can't lose them.

Trance: They'll follow us all the way back to the cliff if we don't take them out.

Jason readied his revolvers and checked his ammo count. Cait however was distracted by something.

Jason: I'm good on ammo, what about you guys?

Shade: I'm good.

Trance: Still got a few blades left.

Jason: What about you Cait?

Jason turned to Cait when she didn't respond.

Jason: Cait?

Cait smiled and turned to the three boys.

Cait: I can get us out of here.

She said pointing at an old downed dropship covered in vines and weeds.

Cait: If it still works I can pilot us out of here.

Jason gave her an unsure look and turned to the others for approval. Shade simply shrugged and Trance nodded in affirmation.

Jason: Okay. You and me will turn the on switch while Shade and Trance cover us.

Jason and Cait rushed into the downed dropship and started checking everything was still workable. Cait wiped the dust off of one of the dials and it read that the fuel was just below half full.

Cait: Yes! This thing should have enough juice to get us back to Beacon.

A red light blinked on the control console that read 'Left side engine damaged.'

Cait: We'll need to fix the left engine before we can take off.

Jason: I've got that covered. I need to check if there are any spare parts in the back.

Jason quickly ran to the back and opened the storage area. He scanned through and grabbed what he needed. When he pulled it out a few things fell onto the floor, one of which was a Grimm mask.

Jason: What the heck is this doing here?

Just then, gunfire was heard outside the ship.

Trance: Whatever you're doing you better do it fast!

Jason quickly snapped out of his thoughts and ran out towards the left engine.

Jason: Cover me while I fix this!

Jason jumped onto the engine and saw the damage. There was a large hole in the side of the engine and several of the inner working parts were broken. He reached inside and took out the broken parts, throwing them to the ground. He then replaced them with the parts he had.

Jason: I can't fix the hole so this'll have to do.

He jumped down and called out to the rest of his team.

Jason: I've done all I can! Everyone get aboard!

Shade tore his left hand sickle out of a Beowolf's skull and ran towards the ship. Trance sliced one in half before retreating. They all got onto the dropship and waited for Cait to start the engines. Jason took the co pilot's seat while Shade and Trance stayed in the back. Suddenly the engines jutted to life and the ship started lifting off the ground.

Cait: Yeah! It's working!

Cait yelled in joy. Shade and Trance kept shooting at any Beowolves that tried to get close enough to jump on. Jason was happy until he noticed something.

Jason: Is that going to be a problem?

He asked pointing at the smoke coming from the left engine. Cait looked at it, eyes wide.

Cait: Uh, n..not at the moment.

She stuttered out. They were soon high enough that the Beowolves gave up attempting to get them. They all cheered at their victory. Jason leaned back and retracted his helmet giving a light chuckle.

Jason: That was lucky.

Cait: I think we did well considering the situation. How're you holding up?

Jason turned to her and gave her a smile.

Jason: Pretty darn good. Hey, how do you know how to fly one of these?

Cait: You know those books I had when we first met? That's all the stuff they don't teach you when training at combat schools. Including flight books.

Trance stuck his head into the cockpit of the dropship.

Trance: You guys did amazingly out there. So how long till this rust bucket gets us back to Beacon cliff?

Cait looked ahead.

Cait: We're almost there.

Up ahead they could see the cliff from which they launched from. Shade decided to tune in and ask a very, very valid question.

Shade: So how do you land this thing?

Cait paused and rubbed the back of her head.

Cait: Uh… well, you see… ...this thing doesn't have any landing gears.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

Jason: W..what!?

Cait: They must have been destroyed when this thing first crashed.

Shade: So, that means…

Jason: Everyone hold onto something!

The dropship collided into the ground on the cliff and skidded along until it finally reached a full stop. The four students inside had been flung all over the place.

Cait: Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be.

Trance: Exactly how bad did you think it could get?

Cait: The ship exploding.

Trance: Oh…

They all got up and walked outside to see Professor Ozpin and a very annoyed looking Glynda Goodwitch.

Jason: So, um…. ...did we pass?

[End of chapter]


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonding and Bullies

**Note: Okay, so this chapter and the next one will be designed to set up the theme of JSTC and their journey as characters.**

 **Again, I'd just like to reiterate that this story is just me having some fun with my imagination. Just keep that in mind.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 1 - Chapter 3

Ozpin: Trance Luckstrung. Jason Conduit. Shade Broker. Cait Heartsong. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JSTC.

The four of them had large smiles plastered upon their faces as Ozpin said this.

Ozpin: Led by… Jason Conduit!

Jason had a slightly shocked expression at first but quickly replaced it with a confident smirk when Shade patted him on the shoulder. Cait gave no warning before pulling all four of them into a hug.

Cait: Oh, this is going to be so great!

After the ceremony, the newly formed team JSTC were shown to their new dorm and they decided to get some sleep after the long day they just had.

[The next morning]

Cait was the first awake at seven in the morning. She quietly left her bed and stretched out with a silent yawn. She tiptoed to the dorm restroom and got changed into the school uniform she was provided the day before. When leaving the bathroom she was greeted by a wide awake Shade. He had a deadpanned glare on his face.

Cait: Good morning Shade. Did you sleep well?

Shade: No.

Cait was a little saddened by his response.

Cait: D.. do you want to talk about it?

Shade: No.

Without saying another word Shade walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Leaving Cait a little upset. Jason then woke up and gave Cait a tired smile.

Jason: Good morning Cait. I see you're already dressed and ready for class.

Cait snapped back into her happy mood and smiled warmly back at her now awake team leader.

Cait: Yep. I want to make a good impression to my new team leader.

Jason: Well you've done a great job with it. Up early and dressed appropriately.

Jason suddenly gained a ton of energy and jumped out of bed.

Jason: I should be following your example.

Cait smiled at the compliment and began readying her things for classes. Shade left the bathroom having changed into his schoolwear and Jason ran into the bathroom in his place. Trance woke up and stretched. He looked around and saw Cait bent over her desk and sorting her things for class. He smirked and slapped her on the butt.

Trance: Good morning!

Cait jumped in shock and turned around rubbing her backside with an angry look. Her cat ears were hung back as a clear red blush was plastered across her face.

Cait: W..WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Trance chuckled and smirked clearly amused.

Trance: What? I'm just bonding with my new teammates.

Cait continued to glare at him with a red face, clearly not believing him. Trance walked up to a deadpan Shade and slapped him on the butt as well, getting no response from him.

Trance: See, just friendly bonding between teammates.

Cait calmed down, still skeptical. She grabbed her things and walked to the hallway door.

Cait: I'm going to wait outside. You guys can join me when you're ready to go to class.

She walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Trance: Well that was fun. Right Shade?

Shade: If you ever touch me like that again, I'll cut your arms off.

Shade said without changing his expression.

Trance: Gotcha!

Trance responded with his usual cool attitude. Jason left the bathroom in his new schoolwear and Trance slid into his place. Jason got his stuff ready with Shade. The silence between them becoming very telling to Jason.

Jason: You had the nightmare again didn't you?

Shade remained silent.

Jason: It's wasn't your fault Shade.

Shade grabbed the last of his things and walked out to meet Cait without responding. Jason sighed and prepared to join them. Trance came out of the bathroom wearing a school uniform and his usual sunglasses. He grabbed a pencil and paper before walking out the door.

[Later at class]

Cait: So our first lesson is Grimm studies with Professor Peter Port.

Jason: Kinda glad we got here early. This way we get to choose from every seat in the class.

The team nodded in agreement. They decided to take the seats on the second row up and chat while waiting for class to start. After a few minutes of idle chatter later and Professor Port entered the class.

Professor Port: Oh ho ho, it appears we have some early birds this year!

He quickly looked over the whole team.

Professor Port: You must be team JSTC! I've heard a very adventurous tale about how you passed the entrance exam.

Cait: You have!

Cait almost screamed excitedly.

Professor Port: Yes! You were able to repair an old dropship and use it to escape a horde of Beowolves!

Jason and Cait were overjoyed to hear a teacher praising their deeds this early in their time at Beacon.

Professor Port: Ah, it reminds me of the adventures I had when I was younger.

Jason: We couldn't have done it if Cait here hadn't of been with us. She thought of the idea in the first place and piloted that thing back to the cliffs.

Cait began to blush from the praise.

Cait: Oh, it was nothing.

Professor Port: Young girl you remind me of a certain friend of mine. Quick to thinking and knowledgeable of many things. Anyway, class shall begin shortly so get comfortable.

Thanks to Professor Port's pep talk with the team, Cait had received a large confidence boost by the time the lesson started. Teams RWBY and JNPR had arrived just as the lesson had started. Team RWBY sat in front of team JSTC.

Professor Port: Monsters! Deeeemons… Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha!

While nobody else in the class reacted to this, Trance smirked a little in appreciation of his teachers joke.

Professor Port: Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world!

Port continued to talk for a short while before starting a tale about his adventures when he was younger. Cait and Jason were listening intently at the story and writing down notes while Trance wasn't listening at all. As the story approached it's end Shade had noticed that the white haired girl sitting in front of him was getting very angry.

Professor Port: So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?

As Trance was about to raise his hand, Weiss Schnee had beat him to it.

Weiss: I do, sir!

Professor Port: Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!

Weiss was then given permission to quickly go and change into her combat skirt before stepping up to fight the caged grimm. Team JSTC suddenly each had a bag of popcorn.

Jason: This should be entertaining.

Professor Port swung his axe down on the cages lock releasing the Boarbatusk inside. It immediately charged at Weiss who deflected its attack while rolling out of the way. She then charged at it only to get her weapon stuck. After Ruby yelled something supportive Weiss turned to glare at her only to have her weapon flung from her hands and onto the other side of the room.

Professor Port: Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?

Weiss avoids another attack and rushes to pick her weapon up.

Ruby: Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath…

Weiss: Stop telling me what to do!

The class appeared to go silent at her outburst. Ruby showed a hurt look. After Weiss killed the Boarbatusk class ended and she stormed out followed by Ruby. Jason leant forward to the remaining members of RWBY in class.

Jason: Hey, are they gonna be okay?

Yang: I think they just need to work this out.

Both teams and team JNPR then went to the cafeteria for lunch. After some idle chatter between the teams they all went back to their dorms to end the day.

[Several weeks later]

Team JSTC, RWBY, and JNPR were all sitting together during lunch. They had just finished a sparring class in which Jaune had lost to Cardin Winchester. Nora was currently talking about a dream she had while Ren corrected every sentence. Jaune seemed very distant at the moment gaining attention from a few members at the table.

Pyrrha: Jaune? Are you okay?

Jaune: Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?

Ruby: It's just that you seem a little… ...not okay…

Jaune: Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!

He gave them a thumbs up.

Pyrrha: Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!

This had gained the full attention of Jason and Shade who gave each other knowing looks.

Jaune: Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!

Ruby: He's a bully.

Jason and Shade turned and glared at Cardin, who was currently gripping onto a faunus girls bunny ears.

Pyrrha: Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.

Nora: Ooooh! We'll break his legs!

Jason and Shade nodded to each other before standing up from the table.

Shade: That sounds like a great idea.

The group turned and watched as they started walking towards Cardin and his team. Their eyes widened as they realized what they were doing.

Ruby: Wait! Are they really gonna….?

Cardin laughed as he pulled on the bunny girls ears.

Bunny girl: Ow! That hurts! Please, stop...

Cardin: See I told you it was…

Jason: Hey!

The eyes of team CRDL and the bunny girl all turned on Jason as he approached them.

Jason: She asked you to stop.

Cardin: So…?

Jason: So let her go.

Cardin laughed.

Cardin: And what are you gonna do about it pipsqueak.

Jason gave an amused grin before gripping Cardin's arm that was holding the ear.

Jason: I'm gonna ask you again. One last time. Let, the girl, go…

Cardin: What are you some kind of animal lo….Aaaah!

Cardin lost his grip on the bunny girls ears as Jason's grip tightened and his arm started to glow blue. His amused grin turned into a glare of pure hatred.

Jason: I asked nicely.

Russell and Sky: Aaaaaah!

Cardin turned his head to see Shade had appeared and effortlessly slammed his teammates heads onto the table and held them there.

Cardin: There's gonna be some serious consequences when the teachers find out about this!

Jason: Consequences? Oh that's hysterical.

Shade: We don't care about consequences.

Jason pulled Cardin close enough to make his point.

Jason: We have class soon so I'll make this quick and simple. Leave this girl alone from now on, or I'll tear your hand off.

Cardin had a look of disbelief and fear. Jason let go of his hand and Shade let go of Cardin's team. They glared at Cardin until he and his team hurried away. After they had left the cafeteria Jason turned to the bunny girl.

Jason: Are you okay?

Bunny girl: U...um, yeah. Thank you.

She said still a little nervous at what just happened. Jason seeing her uneasiness offered a cheerful smile and a handshake.

Jason: I don't believe we've met before. I'm Jason Conduit of team JSTC.

Velvet: Um… I'm, Velvet Scarlatina . It's nice to meet you Jason.

She accepted the handshake.

Jason: The pleasure was all mine, Miss Scarlatina.

He said before raising her hand giving it a gentleman's kiss. Causing her to blush.

Jason: I should get back to my team. I'll see you around Velvet.

Velvet: Y...yeah, I'll see you around Jason!

She happily walked away with a smile and blush stuck on her face. Jason walked back to his seat feeling accomplished. Shade followed him with no change to his normal expression. They sat down and continued eat their food like normal. Completely ignoring the surprised faces sitting next to them.

Ruby: That, was really cool of you guys!

Jason smiled while chewing his food, but ultimately didn't respond.

Jaune: Yeah, you guys rock!

Blake: What brought you to do that?

Jason took a quick sip of his tea before responding.

Jason: We've, had to deal with bullies like Cardin before. We can't just sit back and 'let' it happen to someone else.

Ruby: I'm sure she appreciates your heroic act.

Yang: I think any girl would appreciate that. I know I would.

Trance almost choked on his sandwich when Yang said that.

Pyrrha: She was lucky you two were there at all. Some people wouldn't lift a finger for someone like her.

Yang: It must be hard to be faunus.

For the entire duration of this conversation, Cait had remained silent. Being a faunus herself she felt uncomfortable talking about the subject of faunus discrimination. The bell for class suddenly went and the three teams left the cafeteria.

[Later in class]

Oobleck: Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!

Cait was the only one from team JSTC who had Professor Oobleck's class today. Usually she enjoyed learning from Oobleck but today's subject made her very uncomfortable.

Oobleck: Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?

Upon asking this question several faunus in the classroom raised their hands, including Velvet. Cait's hand twitched a bit, indicating she wanted to raise her hand but changed her mind. Blake, who was sitting next to her, seemed to notice this.

Oobleck: Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!

Blake placed a hand on Cait's shoulder with a sympathetic look.

Oobleck: Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?

Weiss: The battle at Fort Castle!

Oobleck: Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

Cardin, who was also in the class then flung a paper ball at the back of a sleeping Jaunes head, waking him up. Oobleck moved over to Jaune expecting him to answer the question. Pyrrha tried to help him by giving him multiple different gestures offering him the answer.

Jaune: Uh… Binoculars!

The whole class began to laugh at Jaunes answer.

Oobleck: Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!

Cardin: Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.

Pyrrha: You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?

Cardin: What? You got a problem?

Pyrrha: No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Most faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark.

Blake: General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure.

Cardin gets up from his seat fist clenched only to be ordered back down by Oobleck. Cardin and Jaune were asked to stay behind after class. Once class ended Cait attempted to rush out of the door before…

Oobleck: Miss Heartsong would you please wait outside. I'd like a word.

Cait quietly sighed and walked outside of the classroom. Pyrrha waited outside with Cait, presumably waiting for Jaune.

Pyrrha: You seemed a little… ..uncomfortable during class today. Is everything okay?

Cait: Yeah, I'm fine! It's nothing.

Jaune and Cardin then left the class quickly followed by Professor Oobleck.

Oobleck: Miss Heartsong. Please join me a moment.

Cait followed her teacher back into the classroom. He turns around and looks down at her.

Oobleck: Miss Heartsong. I noticed during today's lesson you seemed unlike your normal self. You are one my best students and a personal favorite of mine.

Cait smiled in appreciation at her teachers complements.

Cait: Thank you sir.

Oobleck: Which is why I'd like you to explain to me why you weren't at your best.

Cait sighed.

Cait: I… I'm not exactly comfortable talking about faunus discrimination.

Oobleck: You didn't raise your hand in class when I asked if anyone had been discriminated because of such. I could tell you were going to.

Cait: It's just a topic that hits… a little too close to home for me.

Oobleck: Hmmm…?

Cait remained silent, not willing to go into any further detail. After a few seconds Oobleck patted her on the head.

Oobleck: I understand if you don't want to talk about it. You may leave Miss Heartsong I'm sure your team is wondering where you are.

Cait smiled at her favorite teacher before turning and walking out of the classroom. It had turned dark so she started making her way back to the team dormroom. She left the main building and started across the courtyard. As she turned the corner she came face to face with Cardin Winchester.

Cardin: Oh look, it's the team JSTC mascot.

Cait said nothing and tried to step past him, but he stepped back in her way.

Cardin: Where do you think you're going?

Cait: I... was just heading back to my dorm room actually. So if you'll excuse me...

Cait tried to walk past him again only for Cardin to grab her by the very, very sensitive cat ears on her head and pull her back. She winced at his sudden tight grip of her, grabbing his arm helplessly.

Cait: Ow! Wh...what are you...?

Cardin: I think I may have misjudged you. You're actually kind of cute.

Cait tried to resist the pain currently streaming through her head when her eye's widened as Cardin used a hand to gently stroke her face.

Cardin: How about we go someplace quiet and… get to know each other better?

Cait: L… let go of me! Jerk!

Cardin laughed and let go of her. She jumped away from him and glared angrily at the large man.

Cardin: As if I would ever go that far with an animal! Ha! Get lost freak!

Cait without hesitation sprinted back to the dorms in anger. When she arrived she waited outside and calmed herself down before entering. She had planted her signature smile back onto her face as to not worry her team. It seemed to work at first but Shade knew something was wrong. He didn't bring it up so as not to seem like he was pressuring an explanation. They all went to sleep.

[End of chapter]


	4. Chapter 4 - Payback

**Note: I'm considering upping this stories age rating due to a few things that are 'going' to happen in the future. Although I'll see how that goes.**

 **I just want to remind anyone who likes polls that there is one on my profile about the members of team JSTC, specifically about which one is your favorite.**

 **Also once again if anyone has 'any' ideas for future story arcs or improvements, please don't hesitate to say them. Any idea gets my full attention and consideration and while there is no certainty on whether I'll actually do it, they do fuel my imagination and that does help a lot.**

 **Anyway, enough of me rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC (Justice)

Volume 1 - Chapter 4

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria as they ate their lunch. Jason and Ruby deep in conversation about their weapon designs.

Jason: 'Cresent Rose' is one of the most complex in design weapons I've seen yet. It makes 'Shock and Awe' look like nothing!

Ruby: Oh, don't say that. Your shortsword revolvers are really cool.

Jason: I know but I just, I feel like they're not finished. Like there's something more I could do with them.

Ruby had a large grin grow on her face.

Ruby: Hey! Maybe I could help you modify them sometime!

Jason jumped at the idea of getting to work with Ruby on his weapons.

Jason: That sounds like an awesome idea Ruby!

While they continued chatting. Trance was, to put it bluntly, flirting with Yang. And Yang was flirting back.

Trance: You know hot stuff if we face off against each other in sparring today I might actually have a challenge for once. Might.

Yang: Oh Mr Luckstrung. While I would never willingly want to hurt a face such as yours. If we faced of in sparring, quite simply, I'd kick your butt!

Yang grew a devious smile on her face while Trance shared the same look.

Trance: You'd be the first hot stuff. No 'girl' has ever beaten me in a one on one before.

Yang slammed her hand onto the table, leaning in closer to Trance. A seductive look now plastered upon her face.

Yang: Oh you're so on! I might just ask Goodwitch myself if we could fight today. I'll make you sweat for that victory.

Trance: Oh you would like that wouldn't you?

The two continued to throw out flirtatious lines about fighting while staring each other down with seductive looks. Meanwhile Shade had sat silently next to Cait the entire lunch. He knew she was hiding a concern of some sorts. He leant down to her and quietly asked.

Shade: Are you okay?

The question took Cait by surprise. Shade never usually started a conversation with anyone but Jason, so him talking to her was most of the surprise.

Cait: Uh, yeah I'm fine. Why?

Shade: Something is bothering you. I've noticed it since last night.

Cait looked down at her food as her ears pinned back at remembering the night before.

Shade: What happened last night?

Cait: I… um… I ran into… Cardin….

At the mention of his name Shade's dark aura seemed to deepen. Blake and Pyrrha noticed the conversation but didn't intervene.

Shade: What did he do?

Cait: He… grabbed my ears and pulled on them...

The listeners in from the group gained sympathetic looks.

Cait: He called me a freak...

Shade clenched a fist, knowing the feeling of being called as such.

Cait: He….. ...stroked my face and…. ….suggested at inappropriate acts.

Shade's eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug which she accepted. The listeners in had slightly shocked looks upon their faces, Blake especially.

Cait: Thank you Shade.

The bell for class started ringing and the group headed to their next lesson.

[Later at sparring class]

The class had turned out quite interesting. Goodwitch was to set up four matches and advise on points in which to improve. The first match was Trance vs Yang. Within the first two minutes Goodwitch called the match and awarded it to Yang. Trance had significantly underestimated her abilities and was outmatched very easily.

Trance: Aaaah!

Trance was flung against the wall as Yang punched him with full force. Yang walked up and looked down at him with a cocky smirk.

Trance: Laugh it up now hot stuff. I'll get you next time.

Yang: You'll try.

She laughed out before helping him up. The second match was Jason vs Pyrrha. This had garnered the attention of the entire class when they turned out to be quite evenly matched.

Jason: Miss 'world renowned champion' really lives up to her name!

Jason said while panting from exhaustion. Pyrrha was still standing tall and ready. Pyrrha charged and finished him off as he fell to the ground.

Pyrrha: I'm impressed with your fighting skills Jason.

She helped him up.

Pyrrha: You would do well in a tournament.

Jason: Thanks Pyrrha. I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

At this point Goodwitch switched things to double matches. The third match consisted of Ren and Nora vs two other students. The match quickly went to Ren and Nora. Then came the time for Goodwitch to set up the final match…

Glynda: Now the final doubles match today will take place. Team one will consist of…

She looked around the class, seemingly scanning through the seats.

Glynda: Miss Heartsong and Mr Broker.

Cait frowned deeply. She wasn't a fan of sparring matches. Not because she couldn't fight, but because she didn't like fighting other people. Her and Shade got up and walked down to the stage.

Glynda: Their opponents in team two will consist of, Mr Winchester and Mr Thrush.

Cait turned in slight shock as a grinning Cardin and Russell stood up from the crowd of students.

Cardin: From how the rest of their team performed this should be easy.

Shade and Cait shared annoyed glares directed at Cardin. When both teams were standing ready on the stage Goodwitch prepared to start the match.

Cait: Shade, I don't know about this. They're going to kick our butts.

He turned to her to see her hands were shaking as she held her staff. He placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

Shade: Were it so easy.

Goodwitch started the match. Shade readied both his weapons as Russell charged at him. Before he could attack however. Shade dropped himself backwards and merged into a shadow on the ground. This took Russell and the other members of class by surprise. Ruby turned to Jason with a confused look.

Ruby: What just happened?

Jason: That's part of Shade's semblance. He can merge himself with any solid surface as a shadow.

Shade then reemerged from the ground behind a very confused Russell and raised a single sickle into the air. Russell turned around as Shade brought it down and knocked him to the floor.

Blake: I can see how that would come in handy.

Blake thought about it for a second then raised a concerning question.

Blake: Wait, he doesn't use it to spy on people does he?

This caught the attention of the other girls of the group before Jason answered her.

Jason: No, he can't stay in shadow form for longer than a few seconds. He 'could' get into locked rooms but he would have to care enough about what's inside.

This breathed a sigh of relief from the girls.

Meanwhile Cait was having trouble blocking Cardin's attacks with his mace. As he swung down towards her she blocked his attack by colliding the tip of her staff with his mace causing a small blast to push his attack away. She tried to follow it up with a jab to the stomach but was halted when Cardin backhanded her onto the ground.

Cait: Ah!

While her aura took most of the blow she could still feel the pain. She stood back up and glared down Cardin. Cardin waited for her to attack him but was disappointed when she remained on the defencive.

Cardin: You too scared to attack kitty cat? Pathetic!

He walked up to her and swung his mace around with additional force. She attempted to block it but was instead sent flying into the wall on the other side of the stage.

Yang: Why isn't she fighting back. Cardin has a weak defence so it should be easy.

Jason: She told us about this. She doesn't like fighting other people.

Blake: Why not?

Jason: It just feels wrong to her.

Yang: Well she's gonna have to get over that soon or else she isn't going to win this fight.

Cait got up and checked her scroll. Her aura was low and nearing the red. She looked up and saw Cardin approach her to finish her off. She took a deep breath and readied her staff. Meanwhile Shade sliced at Russell and knocked his aura into the red.

Ruby: Yeah! Go Shade!

Weiss: Wait, why is Shade's aura half way down? He never even took a hit.

They all looked at the viewing screen above the stage to see that she was correct. They all then turned to Jason who had a 'don't really want to talk about it' look on his face.

Jason: That's…. ...another part of Shade's semblance. It's always active so his aura is naturally low. That's why he trained in evasion and fast attacks. It's also why he wears so little during combat other than a cloak and jeans. It would slow him down too much.

Shade turned towards Cardin and Cait. Cait waited for Cardin to get close enough before she swiped his legs, tripping him up. She jumped into the air and landed on top of him smacking each end of her staff into him four times then dived off of him while simultaneously spinning around so as to hit him one last time with her staff and send him rolling to the edge of the stage. Cait walked up to the downed Cardin. When he saw her he reached for his mace only to have it knocked out of his hand. She held the staff to his face with a smug grin on her face.

Cait: You lose.

She took one final swing at his face, knocking his aura into the red. The buzzer sounded and Goodwitch called the match.

Glynda: Well students, as you can see Miss Heartsong was having a hard time early on. However when she realized this she changed her tactics and turned the tide of the battle resulting in the defeat of Mr Winchester.

Cait smiled as Shade walked up beside her.

Glynda: Also can anyone tell me the reason Mr Thrush lost to Mr Broker?

Blake raised her hand.

Glynda: Miss Belladonna.

Blake: Russell charged in without knowing what Shade was capable of. So he panicked when Shade used his semblance to get the upper hand.

Glynda: Very good. Now, with that said and done. Class is dismissed.

As everyone began to leave. The group couldn't help but notice the look of satisfaction on Cait's face.

[A week later]

It was a class field trip with teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and JSTC. Everyone had been tasked with bringing back a jar of tree sap from Forever Fall. As Glynda sent them out to get to work Jaune notably went with team CRDL instead of his own team. JSTC stuck with RWBY and the three other members of JNPR. Jason and Ruby were discussing possible design upgrades for 'Shock and Awe'. Trance was, as expected, flirting with Yang again. Shade was working on his own in silence, and Cait was having a chat with Pyrrha.

Cait: That's why I call my weapon 'Boomstick'. Every hit ends with a boom after all.

Pyrrha: What about your teammates? What do they call their weapons?

Cait: Well, Jason calls his blades 'Shock and Awe'. Shade calls his 'The Dark Arms'. And Trance calls his 'Buzz Kill'. Don't ask me where they came up with those names though, I have no idea what goes through their heads.

Unbeknownst to them, team CRDL joined by a hesitant looking Jaune was watching from a nearby ledge.

Cardin: That's the freak.

Jaune: Cait?

Cardin: This'll show her what happens when you try to show me up in class.

Cardin grabs a box from nearby.

Cardin: Last night, Jaune was able to round up a whole box of rapier wasps. According to an essay he wrote me last week these little things love sweets.

Cardin shoved a jar of red sap into Jaune's hands.

Cardin: Throw this at her.

Cait was still completely unaware as she finished filling her jar. When she heard the sound of glass smashing behind her she turned to see nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to sapping the tree. Jason and Ruby continued to chat.

Ruby: So your semblance is generating energy through your body?

Jason: That's about right. I can use it to increase my own strength in certain muscles.

Ruby: Have you used them all at once before?

Jason: Yes, I call that 'overcharge'. But generating so much power at once is, admittedly, very straining. I think the first time I went 'overcharge' I fell unconscious. It's only happened twice since but it's still very risky.

Ruby: Well what else can you do with your semblance?

Jason entered a short train of thought before smiling.

Jason: I can flow energy into any item.

Ruby: Wow, really?

Jason: Yeah. It's much easier to do than muscle enhancement.

Ruby: Hmmm, that gives me an idea...

Ruby went deep into thought before she was pulled back out when three of the members of team CRDL ran past them.

Russell: Ursa! Ursa!

Yang grabbed Russell by the collar and held him up.

Yang: What?! Where?

Russell: Back there! It's got Cardin!

Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Ruby began shouting orders to her team. Jason turned to his own team with a serious look.

Jason: Cait, Trance! You two go help Jaune! Me and Shade will find Professor Goodwitch!

Cait and Trance nodded before following Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha.

[Moments later]

The group of five arrived to see Cardin on the ground as the large Ursa approached him. It took a swing at him only to be blocked by…. Jaune. Everyone was quite surprised by this. Jaune proceeded to fight the Ursa in a short fight. Just as it looked like the Ursa was about to hit Jaune, Pyrrha raised her hand and Jaune's shield lifted up, blocking the attack. Jaune then used this sudden advantage to behead the Ursa, killing it. Cait and Trance stood confused at what just happened.

Cait: I'm, a little bit confused.

Pyrrha smiled.

Pyrrha: Well, Ruby has her speed. Weiss has her glyphs. Jason has energy control. My semblance is polarity.

Ruby: Whoa, you can control poles….

Trance used all his strength to hold back a snicker and grin.

Weiss: No you dunce! It means she can control magnetism!

After a brief discussion on whether to tell Jaune about Pyrrha's interference or not. The five of them walked up to him and Cardin. Seeing Cait, Jaune turned to Cardin.

Jaune: I believe you owe her an apology.

Cardin turned to Cait.

Cardin: I'm, sorry about the way I treated you…

Cait smiled awkwardly at the tall boy.

Cait: It's, fine. I forgive you.

She said with a warm smile. Later on they all returned to Beacon and finished their assignments. Cait gave Jaune a hug of appreciation when she found out what had happened with Cardin. She returned to her team's dorm later on and changed into her pyjamas when she realized the time. The others were talking to team RWBY about the upcoming vytal festival so she decided to lay back on her bed and write in her diary.

 _ **Dear Diary, I have to admit that I was having a hard time dealing with the whole Cardin stuff but thanks to Shade's counseling and Jaunes heroism I can happily put that behind me. I think Shade might finally be warming up to me. He gave me a hug of comfort not long ago. Jaune was really nice with what he did, I couldn't help but give him a hug. He gives himself too little credit. In other news the vytal festival is approaching so that means students from other academies will be arriving for the tournament. I don't know how 'I' feel about the idea but I get the sense our team leader is going to try and qualify us for the tournament. It's too soon to think about that anyway. Gotta catch some sleep now, grimm studies tomorrow which means one of Port's stories in the morning**_ _._

Cait closed her diary and dozed off to sleep. When her team returned they followed her example.

[End of chapter]


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories Once Lost

**Note: This is the last chapter taking place during the events of volume 1 but there is one more chapter to come before I start posting chapters for volume 2.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC (Justice)

Volume 1 - Chapter 5

Team JSTC was walking through the city of Vale alongside team RWBY to witness the preparations of the vytal festival. Weiss was seemingly very interested in the festival and talking to the rest of team RWBY about it. Team JSTC remained uninvolved with what they were talking about. Until they approached the docks.

Yang: Remind me again why we're spending our friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?

Ruby: Ugh, they smell like fish.

Weiss: I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!

Blake: She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.

Trance gave out a sharp laugh in clear amusement. Gaining an annoyed look from Weiss.

Weiss: You can't prove that!

Ruby: Whoa.

Ruby turned and noticed a dust shop with smashed windows surrounded by police. They all walked over to the scene and up to a detective.

Ruby: What happened here?

Detective: Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.

The detective walks away leaving the group of eight.

Yang: That's terrible.

Detective 2: They left all the money again.

Cait's ear twitched as her and Ruby overheard this.

Detective 1: Yeah, just doesn't make lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?

Detective 2: I don't know, an army?

Detective 1: You thinking the White Fang?

Cait's ears pinned back at the mention of the White Fang.

Detective 2: Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough.

Weiss: The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates.

Cait and Blake turned to Weiss with unhappy looks.

Cait and Blake: What's your problem?

Cait raised a quizzical look at Blake. Wondering why she cared.

Weiss: My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.

Weiss's words seemed to anger Cait and Blake, visibly.

Blake: The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus.

Weiss: Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!

Blake: So then they're _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.

Ruby: Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him.

Jason seemed surprised at Ruby mentioning a run in with a criminal.

Weiss: That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

Cait looked as if she was about ready to explode. Gaining the attention of her team. Before she could object against Weiss's statement however.

?: Hey, stop that faunus!

Everyone turned towards the ship at the docks to see a faunus with a monkey tail running from some sailors. He appeared to have stowed away on the ship and stolen a banana. He ran by the group while escaping some nearby police.

Yang: Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…

Weiss: Quick! We have to observe him!

Team RWBY began chasing the faunus. Team JSTC followed closely behind. As they turned a corner up the street everyone stopped as Weiss bumped into someone, falling over.

Weiss: No, he got away!

Yang: Uhh… Weiss?

The heiress looked down to see she had fallen on top of a orange haired girl. Weiss rushes to her feet.

?: Salutations!

The two teams offered confused looks.

Ruby: Uhh… Hello.

Cait: Are you okay?

?: I'm wonderful thanks for asking.

She remained lying on the ground.

Trance: I'm sure the ground is comfortable and all but maybe you want to stand up?

The girl seemed to enter a quick moment of thought before responding.

?: Yes!

She proceeds to leap back onto her feet. Leaving the onlookers in surprise. Except for Shade of course.

Penny: My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Jason couldn't put his finger on it but he was getting the feeling something was _'off'_ about this girl. Team RWBY introduced themselves to her before team JSTC did the same.

Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you!

Weiss: You already said that.

Penny: So I did!

Everyone stayed in awkward silence for a moment.

Weiss: Well, sorry for running into you.

Ruby: Take care friend!

They all turn and start walking away.

Yang: Well she was… weird.

Weiss: Now, where did that faunus riff raff run off to?

Suddenly Penny was standing in front of them. To the surprise of 'most' of the group.

Penny: What did you call me?

Trance: Cute and… Ow!

Trance didn't get to continue as Cait jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

Yang: Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!

Penny: No, not you.

Penny walked up to Ruby.

Penny: You!

Ruby was startled and confused for a moment.

Penny: You called me friend! Am I really your friend?

Ruby glanced at everyone else over Penny's shoulder. While her team, alongside Shade and Trance were motioning to say no. Cait had a happy smile on her face and was signaling to say yes. Jason stayed out of it.

Ruby: Y..yeah, sure! Why not?

Everyone except for Cait and Jason made a comical faint.

Penny: Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!

Ruby couldn't help but glance at the three male members of team JSTC. Trance was chuckling in clear amusement. Shade remained unfazed and emotionless. Jason had turned away from Ruby upon eye contact and was trying to look at anything else. A small red tint in his face could only just be made out.

Yang: So… what are you doing in Vale?

Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament.

When Penny said this it garnered the attention of the rest of the group.

Weiss: Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?

Penny: I'm combat ready!

Weiss: Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.

Trance: Coming from you miss 'wears a dress'?

Weiss: It's a combat skirt!

Ruby: Yeah!

Ruby gives Weiss a low five.

Weiss: Wait a minute! If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?

Cait and Blake began to get annoyed again.

Penny: The who…?

Weiss pulled out a hastily and crudely drawn picture of the faunus from earlier.

Weiss: The filthy faunus from the boat!

Blake: Why do you keep saying that?

Weiss: Huh?

Blake: Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!

Cait appreciated Blake's words.

Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?

Blake: Stop it!

Weiss: Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang.

Cait: SHUT UP!

Cait's outburst shocked the group. She glared at Weiss angrily with tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

Cait: It's people like you that drive faunus to join the White Fang in the first place! If anything you're more at fault than any faunus could ever be! So shut up!

Weiss's look became serious.

Weiss: I'm more at fault!? Do you know how many people the White Fang have killed?!

Cait: I'm not saying what they do is right! I'm saying people like you being judgmental is what got people killed in the first place!

By now the argument had gathered some onlookers.

Weiss: How dare you place blame onto me when I'm _'not'_ the one killing innocent people. They didn't have to, but they did.

Cait: You ignorant little brat! People like your father, people like you, are the reason my brother is dead!

Weiss was taken aback by Cait's last sentence, everyone was. Cait glared at Weiss, tears pouring down her face like a flood. Shade walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shade: Cait…

Cait: Let's go back to Beacon.

Cait and the rest of team JSTC walked away from Weiss and team Ruby and headed back to their dorm at Beacon.

[A few hours later]

Cait was sitting up in bed reading a book on flight lessons. It had turned dark, Trance was already asleep while Jason and Shade were sharing concerned looks.

Jason: Hey Cait?

Jason whispered over to her as to avoid waking up Trance. Cait looked up from her book with a curious look.

Shade: Are you okay?

Cait's smile grew warm.

Cait: Don't worry guys. I'm fine, as long as I have my team with me.

The brotherly duo heard no falsehoods in her voice.

Jason: Glad to hear it Cait.

Shade just smiled.

Cait: So have you decided on if we should try for the tournament?

Jason grinned.

Jason: While I would love to say yes right now, I wanted it to be a group decision. It's a big event and I only want to go for it if it's what we all want.

Cait smiled. She had assumed he was just going say yes and that would be that.

Jason: We don't have to decide right now. The tournament isn't for a while now so we've got plenty of time to think it over.

Shade: I'm pretty sure your mind is already made up Jason.

Jason: You can always read me like a book brother.

Cait giggled at her teammates brotherly bond.

Cait: I'm going to catch some sleep now. See you guys in the morning.

Cait then went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Jason: Well Shade, I may literally be full of energy but I think I'm gonna sleep as well.

Jason looked over at Shade to catch him looking at a sleeping Cait. Jason smiled and said nothing else as he went to sleep.

[Midnight]

Shade didn't sleep. He was on his scroll going through his list of things to do over the weekend. He kept glancing over at his sleeping team members, specifically Cait. He was still concerned slightly. He decided to check for himself if she was truly okay. He got up and quietly walked over to Cait and carefully hovered a hand over her head. He closed his eyes.

Shade's thoughts: If your dreams are clear. You should be fine.

He began to look into her head and witness whatever dreams she may be having. Within the dream a younger looking Cait was sitting on a park bench talking to a boy of slightly older age.

 _Dream Cait: The White Fang may have good intentions but you shouldn't join them Faraway._

 _Dream Faraway: Didn't you want to join them not too long ago?_

 _Dream Cait: That was before they started hurting people. I don't want to hurt people, that's mean._

 _Dream Faraway: This is the only way to keep you safe sis. I can't protect you on my own forever. The White Fang might just be the only group capable of changing the way things are. One way or another…_

 _Dream Cait: I don't want to hurt people. I don't want you to hurt people either._

 _Dream Faraway: I might have to, the White Fang aren't a protest group anymore._

 _Dream Cait: Then promise me! Promise me you won't hurt anyone if you don't have to!_

 _Dream Faraway: Okay sis. I promise._

Shade pulls out of the dream and looks down at Cait. After a moment he walks back to his bed and falls asleep.

[The next morning]

Trance was sitting in the cafeteria giving flirtatious looks at cute girls that walked by. However they only seemed to laugh back at him. He was getting tired of this. Ever since Yang beat him in that sparring match he was no longer the cool guy that the girls wanted to be with.

Trance: I need a rematch against hot stuff. It's the only way I can regain my mojo.

The rest of team JSTC turned to him with curious looks.

Jason: Mojo?

Shade: Rematch?

Cait: Hot stuff?

Trance looked at his fellow teammates and offered a troubled look. They couldn't tell for sure with his sunglasses but they knew he was serious.

Jason: Dude, last time you fought Yang you got your butt handed to you.

Trance: Exactly! I underestimated her last time and I was shamed because of it. That's why I need to rematch her.

Jason rubbed his head in thought.

Jason: Well I saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss head over to the airship docks earlier today. Maybe they're in downtown Vale right now.

Shade: What about Blake?

Jason: I didn't see her.

Cait: I can't go, I've already offered to help Professor Oobleck with some papers today.

Shade: Neither can I. Practice….

Trance grabbed Jason and dragged him towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Jason: H...hey!

Trance: Looks like it's just you and me then leader! Let's go!

[Later in downtown Vale]

Jason and Trance had been walking through downtown Vale looking for team RWBY with surprisingly little luck. Jason decided to spark a conversation between them.

Jason: So what's the situation between you and Yang exactly. Because it's very confusing right now.

Trance: Uh…

Trance broke out of his usually cool attitude for a moment.

Trance: She totally wants me, obviously. I'm just playing hard to get.

Jason gave Trance a sarcastic look.

Jason: Are you sure you didn't get that the wrong way around?

Trance narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Trance: Well what about you. Been doing a lot of 'team leader meetings' lately with Ruby. What's going on there?

Jason's face reddened and he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jason: Y...you know what let's just get back to looking, without talking.

Trance grinned victoriously and the duo went back to searching.

[Meanwhile at Beacon, Oobleck's classroom]

Cait carried another large stack of papers over to Oobleck's desk. Oobleck was quickly sorting through them.

Cait: Hey, Professor...?

Oobleck: Doctor….

Cait: Sorry. Doctor Oobleck, what are these papers for?

Oobleck: Ah yes, I'm glad you asked my faithful assistant! These papers consist of many different subjects! The most prominent of which is work that has been handed in by students such as yourself!

Cait: Oh yeah! The report on Vale's natural and man made defenses.

Oobleck: Indeed! I believe your report consists of mostly correct assumptions and facts!

Cait: I have books on most of these things. I just so happened to remember one about Vale not long ago.

Oobleck: Interesting. If you don't mind my asking, what other subjects do these books of yours consist of?

Cait: Well, just about anything you wouldn't expect to learn in a school for huntsmen and huntresses. There's building books, theory books, flight books, etcetera…

Oobleck: Really now? Is that how you were able to pilot the bullhead you and your team found during initiation?

Cait: Yeah. I read through that entire book. Although I'd never actually flown anything before the bullhead.

Oobleck: Yet you tried to fly anyway. Your entire team was at risk the moment the engines came online.

Cait shrugged her shoulders.

Cait: We were being followed by a large number of Beowolves. It was a risk worth taking.

Oobleck: Hmmm…

[Training arena]

Shade was practicing his counter attack stances. His current stance had his left leg forward and his left arm stretched across his body.

Pyrrha: Your choice in stance almost as interesting as your choice in weapons.

Shade turned to see Pyrrha had entered the room. He remained silent.

Pyrrha: Where's the rest of your team?

Shade: Cait is helping Oobleck. Jason and Trance are in downtown Vale.

Pyrrha: Do you mind if I join your training session.

Shade left his current stance and nodded at her. Pyrrha smiled and walked onto the arena stage.

Pyrrha: How about a simple sparring match?

Shade seemed hesitant at first but accepted. Pyrrha equipped her weapons and entered her combat stance. Shade did the same. Within a moment the match started and Pyrrha charged at him. Shade waited for her to strike before jumping back and dodging. As he landed he merged with the ground into a shadow. Pyrrha knew this however. She watched the shadow move on the ground and waited for Shade to jump out of it. When he dived out with both of his weapons raised she quickly raised her shield and blocked his attack. She quickly followed up by swiping her weapon at him. He lowered both of his weapons to block her counter attack. He proceeded to raise one of his weapons and strike Pyrrha. However she was too fast and dodged out of the way. Shade raised both of his sickels up and charged at her. She smirked and bashed him with her shield sending him into a disoriented state before swiping his legs and forcing him to the floor.

Pyrrha: Good match.

Shade remained quiet as Pyrrha helped him up. There was a long awkward moment of silence.

Pyrrha: You don't talk much do you?

Shade simply shook his head in response.

Pyrrha: Well, how about a second match?

[Downtown Vale]

Jason: We've been out here for ages. No sign of team RWBY.

Trance: Hey, how do you think that works with them? The whole name thing and all.

Trance spoke through a mouthful of food they had picked up while searching.

Jason: I don't know. I think Ozpin may have just done that on purpose to mess with them.

Trance: Ozpin does seem like that kind of person doesn't he?

They both stopped in thought for a moment before shaking their heads and continuing.

Jason: *Yawn* It's getting late.

Trance: What happened to mister energy generator?

Jason: We've been walking none stop all day so you can ask Yang, probably in a flirtatious way, to rematch you. You can't complain.

Trance: Fair enough...

Jason: Alright, let's head back. We can keep searching tomor….

Jason was cut short when the sound of an explosion shook the air. Alerting the two of them to turn towards it. A pillar of smoke was visible near one of the docking areas. Jason activated his helmet and it started analysing the pillar of darkness.

Jason: Explosion, approximately…. Three streets down. Unknown cause. We should investigate immediately!

Trance nodded and the duo charged in the direction of the explosion.

Trance: You think it's the White Fang?

Jason: I guess we're about to find out.

As they approached the dock that the explosion came from they spotted Ruby and Penny heading to the rooftop of a nearby warehouse.

Trance: Is that...?

Jason: They must have heard it too. We should join them, we're better in a team of four than a team of two.

Trance nodded and they followed the two girls. As they approached the roof they could hear Ruby.

Ruby: Hey!

They could also hear another voice but it was too far away for them to hear clearly. They finally reached the rooftop and saw Ruby holding a fully extended Crescent Rose.

Penny: Ruby, are these people your friends?

Jason turned towards the main dock to see the criminal himself, Roman Torchwick.

Ruby: Penny, get back!

Roman raised his cane up and fired towards Ruby. Jason's eyes widened and he rushed over to Ruby.

Jason: Look out!

He dived into her as the explosive shot collided with his back. The blast sent them flying across the rooftop.

Ruby and Jason: AAAAAH!

When they came to a stop Ruby opened her eyes only to be face to face with Jason. She began to blush from the close proximity until she realized he was knocked unconscious. She rolled him over and onto his back and leaned over him.

Ruby: Come on Jason! Wake up!

Meanwhile Trance had hurried up to Penny to check on her.

Trance: You better get to a safe distance this is gonna get intense.

Penny: Don't worry, I'm combat ready!

Trance had a sceptical look but nodded. He turned around and jumped from the rooftop towards Torchwick, marking his new target. Roman fired a few explosive shots towards Trance as he got closer. Trance quite skillfully dodged them, a notable cocky grin on his face. He rolled as he landed and used his weapon to block another shot from Roman.

Roman: Sheesh, how many of you kids am I going to have to deal with today?

Trance: Just me right now. Maybe the police later.

Trance still had a cocky grin on his face.

Roman: Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon.

Trance pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before slicing at the air, launching three spinning blades towards Roman. He spun his cane around, blocking the attack. Trance charged at him and their weapons collided several times before Trance jumped back to asses the situation.

Roman: You're so predictable kid.

Trance smirked and swung _'Buzz Kill'_ once to his left and once to his right, sending six buzz blades in an arced angle into the air.

Roman: Okay then maybe you're unpredictable, but you're definitely stupid.

Trance: Coming from the guy who's fighting me.

Trance charged at Roman again and this time they locked weapons.

Roman: Wow, you have got an ego on you kid! I like that! Shame you're on the wrong side.

Trance: Actually….

Trance jumped back again.

Trance: ...you're on the wrong side.

Roman seemed confused before the six blades from before impaled the ground around him. Nothing happened. Roman began to laugh.

Roman: Seriously how dump can you ge….?

Roman was cut short when the blades exploded sending him flying back. Trance dusted off his shoulder before walking towards the downed Roman.

Meanwhile back on the rooftop. Ruby was shaking Jason with a serious look on her face.

Ruby: WAKE UP!

Jason opened his eyes slightly.

Jason: Ugh, what time is it?

Ruby smiled and pulled Jason into a hug he wasn't prepared for.

Jason: Uh… R...ruby, what happened?

Ruby pulled away from the hug.

Ruby: You were knocked unconscious by the explosive shot.

Jason: Well that would explain the headache.

Ruby: I can't believe you would just put yourself at risk like that for me.

Jason began to blush slightly.

Jason: W...well I just figured if the roles were reversed you would do the same for me.

Ruby: Thank you!

She pulled him into another hug which he wasn't prepared for either.

Jason: Anytime Ruby!

Meanwhile back on the ground. Trance was standing over Roman with a cocky smirk.

Trance: What was that about being really dump?

Roman looked up annoyed at him. He glanced around before gaining the same cocky grin Trance had.

Roman: If you had half a brain you wouldn't have walked right into this.

Trance lost his cocky grin when he looked up to see a large number of White Fang member holding guns up at him alongside a Bullhead. As he was about to raise Buzz Kill to fight them Roman shot his cane up and into Trance's…private area. His face turned pale white.

Roman: Nothin' personnel kid. Just 'in the way'.

Roman fired an explosive shot from his cane. Sending Trance flying across the docks. After he landed he placed a hand on his groin in pain while using the other to stabilize himself on the ground. Looking up he could see the Bullhead was about to fire on him. Before they could however, Penny jumped in front of him with several swords seemingly floating around her. She used them to block the incoming weapons fire. Trance was still slightly distracted by his current level of pain but he was still surprised at the girl's capabilities. After the Bullhead stopped firing Penny sent some of the blades back against the warehouse and grabbed Trance.

Penny: You are injured. I will get you to safety.

Penny, while holding Trance, was pulled back towards the warehouse. She placed him down on the ground and rushed back towards the White Fang. He watched as Penny fought a clearly one sided battle that lead to her destroying a few Bullheads.

Trance: Wow…

Trance said in awe before passing out.

[Later that evening]

The group, minus Penny, were sat around some crates recovering from the events. The police had arrived on the scene too late as Torchwick and some White Fang escaped. Trance was looked at by a few field doctors. Jason called the rest of his team with his scroll and informed them of what happened. Blake and the monkey faunus, whose name was revealed as Sun, had informed Ruby, Jason and Trance about her faunus heritage and history with the White Fang.

Trance: Well this has certainly been an eventful evening.

Sun: No kidding. You alright by the way? I mean he shot you right in the…

Trance: I'm fine! I've recovered from worse.

Trance's voice was notably a bit higher pitched for the rest of the evening. Jason had picked up one of the White Fang masks dropped during the fight.

Jason: Hmm…

Ruby: Are you alright Jason?

Jason: Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good.

Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his full attention.

Ruby: Are you sure? You seem a little off.

Jason entered a moment of deep thought before responding.

Jason: I'm… sure. Don't worry about it.

He said this giving her a smile. Before long the remaining members of teams RWBY and JSTC arrived. Cait without a second thought rushed up to Jason a forced him into a hug. Her ears were drooped down the whole time.

Cait: You had us so worried! Next time you call us _'before'_ investigating something like this! You two could've been… could've been….

Cait was on the verge of tears. Jason returned the hug.

Jason: I'll let you guys know next time something like this comes up.

Cait: You better!

Trance: Hopefully this is a one off thing though. I don't want to get my nuts blasted ever again.

Cait pulled away from her and Jason's hug and immediately pulled Trance into a tight embrace.

Trance: Ow, ow, easy now.

Cait: You got too cocky! And look what happened!

As Cait lectured Trance, Shade walked up to Jason, arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face.

Jason: Hey bro.

Shade: Don't…

Jason looked at the ground.

Shade: Cait was worried all the way here. She cried when she heard Trance was being looked at by field doctors. That's how worried she was brother.

Jason remained silent. Shade pulled him into a light hug.

Shade: We're brothers, until the very end remember? I'm just annoyed you almost made that _'end'_ come way too early.

Jason: I know Shade. I'm sorry.

They broke the hug and turned to see Cait still hugging and lecturing Trance. She seems to have tightened her embrace as Trance was struggling to even move.

Cait: No more solo fighting!

Trance: Yeah, sure. Cait could you please…

Cait: NO! I just want to be sure.

Trance: That I suffocate? I think you're working towards that.

Cait pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him with watery eyes.

Cait: That you're still alive. Both of you.

She spoke softly. Trance sighed and raised a hand to pat her on the head.

Trance: Oh don't worry so much Cait. I don't plan on dying while my team is with me. I promise not to do anything dump if I'm ever on my own again okay?

Cait smiled slightly.

Cait: Thank you.

Trance: It's touching to know my favorite girl actually cares about me.

Cait pushed away from and pouted while crossing her arms, a slight blush on her face.

Cait: Jerk…

Trance: You know you love me.

He had a joking tone in his voice but that didn't stop Cait from blushing harder.

Yang: Hey, how are you guys doing?

The team all turned their attention to Yang who had approached them after whatever the situation was with her team.

Jason: We're doing better. I still have a headache but some rest should fix that.

Trance: Considering the location in which I received my injury. Don't be surprised if it takes a day or two out of me.

Yang cringed at the mention.

Yang: Yeah, I heard about that. Did you put any ice on it at all?

Trance: If they had ice hot stuff it would currently be stuck to my pants right now. I'll just grab some when we get back to Beacon.

Yang smiled.

Yang: That's good to hear. What are you guys even doing out here today anyway?

Jason: Looking for you, actually.

This took Yang by surprise.

Yang: Me? What do you want me for?

Jason: Well, he, wanted to talk to you. I just got dragged along.

Yang turned to Trance expectantly.

Trance: Well hot stuff I _'was'_ gonna request a rematch. But considering the current circumstances…

Yang: What? You scared I'll show you up like last time?

Yang had a cheeky smirk on her face.

Trance: Of course not! I'll take you on next sparring match and this time I'll beat you.

Yang laughed and winked to him.

Yang: You're so on.

Cait: If you two are done, can we please go home now? It's dark and cold out here and I'm really tired.

Cait said before letting out an adorable yawn and shivering in place. The two teams decided to head back to Beacon and end their evening. Ruby gave Jason another hug of appreciation before they separated to their dorms.

[End of chapter]


	6. Chapter 6 - Learning More

**Note: I may have had a bit too much fun righting this chapter. Warning you right now that obvious pairings are obvious, but others not so much. I'm posting this chapter sooner than I wanted to but I'm curious on the general opinions you guys are gonna have towards some aspects of the story this chapter will represent.**

 **Also worth noting that this is the longest chapter so far. (Woot! Woot!)**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC (Justice)

Volume 1.5 - Chapter 6

A few days had passed since the night at the docks. It was getting late. Jason sat up in bed looking at the grimm mask he picked up.

Jason: Hmmm….

Shade: What is it brother?

Jason continued to look at the mask.

Jason: I think I've seen this somewhere before, I just can't put my finger on it.

Shade noticed the grimm mask in his hands.

Shade: The White Fang wore those?

Cait: Yeah.

They both turned their heads to see that Cait had been listening in.

Cait: At least, I think they do now anyway.

Jason entered a moment of deep thought before realizing.

Jason: The Bullhead! I found a mask just like this one on the Bullhead!

Cait: The one we used to escape that horde of grimm?

Jason nodded.

Shade: Maybe the Bullhead was theirs before it crashed.

Jason: If that's true, maybe it has some important information on board.

Cait: That Bullhead is currently stuck in the ground on Beacon cliff.

Shade: Who's to say Ozpin hasn't already searched that thing top to bottom?

Jason got out of his bed and stood up.

Jason: There may still be something left if we hurry.

Cait: But it's almost past curfew. By the time we put on our gear…

Jason: Then we'll just have to go as we are.

Cait's face reddened.

Cait: W...what!

Trance woke up, having fallen asleep long before the rest of them.

Trance: W..what's going on?

Jason: We're going on a stealth mission.

Trance got up and stretched his joints.

Trance: Sounds like fun.

Shade arose from his bed and quickly put a shirt on.

Shade: We don't have time to change into our normal gear.

Cait: B..but we're in our pyjamas!

Trance shot out a tired laugh.

Trance: I don't see the problem Cait, I think you look cute in your heart themed onesie.

Cait: S...shut up.

Cait sighed and got up.

Cait: Fine, but let's try to be quick.

The four of them quietly exited their dorm room and snuck down the halls.

Trance: So what's our story if we get caught?

Jason: We were taking a nightly stroll as a team bonding exercise.

Trance: Perfect, I'm sure they'll buy it.

When they finally reached the outside they rushed towards Beacon cliff. When they got there the crashed Bullhead dropship was still there.

Trance: You know, you'd think they would have moved it somewhere else by now.

Cait: Can we please just hurry? I'm freezing.

Jason: Shade, with me. You two stay here and keep watch. We'll be right back.

Jason and Shade entered the downed dropship, quickly making their way to the storage compartment. Jason opened the door in their way.

Jason: Looks like they've already taken a lot of the stuff in here.

Shade: Worth checking what's left.

Jason and Shade started sifting through the small amount of items until Jason found the mask he saw last time.

Jason: Yep, definitely White Fang. Although this one seems, more detailed than the other one.

He kept the mask and continued searching when he spotted something. He reached over to grab a scroll. Highly damaged from the look of it.

Jason: I've got something!

Shade walked over to see the find.

Shade: We're not getting anything from that thing unless it can be repaired.

Jason: Maybe Cait knows something. She reads all those books after all.

Shade nodded and Jason kept the damaged scroll.

Meanwhile outside. Trance was carefully looking out for anyone who might report them, and Cait was shivering in her heart themed onesie.

Cait: Jeez why is it so cold? I hate the cold.

Trance: If you'd like we could hug for warmth.

Cait: Thanks.

While Trance had said it in a jokingly sarcastic tone, Cait didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around him. Trance placed his arms around her to keep her warm.

Trance: You think the ship can still be repaired after that crash?

Cait turned her head to the crashed dropship and examined it for a moment.

Cait: With enough time I could probably pull it off. Why?

Trance: Just curious.

Jason and Shade exited the Bullhead and rushed up to their teammates. Jason immediately pulled out the broken scroll.

Jason: Cait, we found this inside the ship but it's too damaged to get anything from it. Do think you can fix it?

Cait: I know a bit about that sort of thing, but this looks damaged almost beyond repair. I'd need someone who's _'really'_ good with tools to help me.

Jason: We'll hold onto it until we find someone who can help.

Trance checked his own scroll before showing it to his team.

Trance: Guys, we're officially past curfew. If we get caught outside our dorm now we're in for some real trouble.

Jason: Alright, we've got what we came for so let's head back.

The team quickly made their way back to their dorm building. As they entered the building they heard footsteps down one of the nearby halls.

Jason: Uh oh.

Jason whispered as he rapidly thought of a plan to hide. Choosing the first plan to come to his head he quickly and quietly knocked on the nearest dorm room door.

Jason: Please, please, please….

The door opened to reveal the leader of team Ruby in her pyjamas rubbing her tired eyes. Before she could question why the entirety of team JSTC was standing outside her team's dorm room in their pyjamas and nightwear. They rushed into the room with panicked expressions, taking the entire team RWBY by surprise.

Ruby: What are you….?!

Jason quickly placed a hand to cover Ruby mouth.

Jason: Shh!

Shade and Cait quietly closed the door with their backs to it. There was a moment of silence before anyone talked.

Yang: Um… what's going on?

Trance: We didn't want to risk getting caught after curfew so we just decided to barge into the nearest dorm room and hope that the wonderful and awesome occupants of said room would help us out.

Jason: Very subtle Trance…

Ruby: Mmph…

Jason looked back at Ruby and realized he still had his hand over her mouth. He quickly removed his hand as his face turned light red from embarrassment.

Jason: Oh.. Uh… S...sorry…

Ruby: I… it's okay…

Weiss: You can't just barge into a room like that! What if we were getting changed?!

The girls in the room gained sudden blushes.

Jason: Actually, I didn't really think about that. Sorry….

Blake: How long are you all gonna be here?

Jason: Well that depends.

He said as he turned to Cait who was listening carefully through the doorway.

Cait: Guys, I don't think we'll be able to head back to our room any time soon.

The members of team JSTC groaned in unison before giving pleading looks to the rooms occupants. Weiss, Blake and Yang each turned to Ruby who was unsure of what to say.

Ruby: Um, do you guys wanna stay here for the night?

Jason and Cait smiled thankfully. Shade had his usual expression. Trance and Yang shared flirtatious looks.

Cait: Yay! A sleepover!

Weiss: Where are they gonna sleep? We only have four beds.

Jason: I'm fine with sleeping on the floor.

Cait: Same!

Shade: I don't really need a bed to sleep anyway.

Trance: I suppose I can sleep on the floor as well. Unless any of you girls feel like sharing.

He received a glare from Weiss and Blake. Yang however just laid back on her bed and winked at him.

Ruby: Wait, that's actually not a bad idea.

Everyone looked at Ruby in slight surprise.

Ruby: We could all sleep opposite each other. You know, head to toe.

Cait, Trance, and Yang were down for the idea while Shade and Weiss didn't like it. Jason and Blake were unsure.

Weiss: No… I'm not sharing a bed.

Shade: I agree.

Cait: Oh come on. At least this way everyone gets to sleep on a mattress.

Jason decided to be the one asking the awkward question.

Jason: So who would go with who?

Trance, without missing a beat, was already sitting on Yang's bed. Cait walked over to Blake. She was about to object when she glanced over at Weiss, realizing the girls other options. Shade and Weiss shared a quick glance then turned away from each other.

Shade: I appreciate the offer, but I'll stick to the floor.

Jason and Ruby awkwardly looked at each other.

Ruby: Well Jason I guess you're staying in my bed… with me….

Ruby seemed very nervous. So did Jason as he nodded. They climbed up to Ruby's bunk from either side looked at the open bed nervously.

Jason: So I'll sleep bottom to top right?

Ruby: N..no! You can sleep top to bottom and I'll sleep bottom to top.

Jason: A..are you sure? Because I don't mind.

Ruby: Yeah, I'm sure.

While the two team leaders were awkwardly getting into the bed. Trance and Yang were seductively looking at each other from their sleeping positions while throwing out flirtatious lines. Below them, Cait had noticed Blake reading a book.

Cait: Hey, do you have any books I could borrow Blake?

Blake looked up from her book.

Cait: Just for tonight. I don't want to be bored.

Blake: Sure.

Blake looked back at her book while reaching over to her collection and grabbing a random book.

Blake: Here you go.

She was too deep into her book to realize what she had just handed Cait.

Cait: Thanks Blake, I appreciate…. this…

Cait looked at the title of the book. "Ninjas of Love" Cait shrugged and opened to the first page. Meanwhile Weiss was glancing from her teammates to Shade, who was laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. She sighed deeply as she got up and walked over to him.

Weiss: Alright, I can't believe I'm saying this but…

Shade: No….

Weiss raised an eyebrow at him.

Shade: No….

Weiss: We won't even have to look at each other. And at least we'll both be comfortable.

Shade: I'd sooner shoot myself.

Weiss scoffed at his statement. Not wanting to start a scene, she knelt down to him and spoke quietly.

Weiss: What is your problem with me?

Shade: You never apologized to Cait for what you said to her.

Weiss's face dropped.

Weiss: Oh….

Shade: The matter is rather personal to her. She may look sweet and happy on the outside, but inside she's been hurting. Your words reminded her of that.

Weiss: What should I do?

Shade: Apologize to her. Not right now though, wait till the morning.

Weiss: If I promise to do that will you at least lay down on the bed?

Shade slowly stood up revealing the size comparison between the two. He simply walked over to Weiss's bed and waited for her to get in first. Above them, their team leaders had finally gotten into sleeping positions. Both facing away from the other to avoid awkwardness.

Jason: So…

Ruby: So...

Jason: I didn't realize you guys made bunk beds.

Ruby: Yeah, we made them on our first day as a team.

Jason: Was that the reason you guys were late to class?

Ruby: Maybe.

Jason could tell she was blushing from embarrassment.

Jason: So have you come up with any ideas for an upgrade to _'Shock and Awe'_ yet?

Ruby: Yes actually!

Ruby's voice showed excitement.

Ruby: We just need to work out a time so we can work on it together!

Jason: I'll check my schedule in the morning. We can work out a time then.

Ruby: Great!

There was a moment of silence between them.

Ruby: Hey, I don't want to sound mean or anything but… your feet stink.

Jason: Thanks…

Ruby: Can I…. um….

Ruby sounded very nervous.

Ruby: Can I, switch ends?

Jason: Sure, but I don't think that'll get rid of the smell.

Ruby: I mean as in we're both facing top to bottom.

Jason went silent for a moment.

Jason: S...sure.

Ruby shifted over and looked up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Cait was blushing heavily as she read through the pages of the dirty book in her hands. Sweat was dripping from her head and her ears were perked up and stiff. The heat filling the air caught Blake's attention and she looked up from her book. Her face went pale when she saw Cait and what she was reading.

Blake: Cait….?

Cait didn't respond.

Blake: Cait?

Still no response. Blake leaned forward and pulled the book down. Cait jumped back in surprise. She sat there in silence with wide eyes, stiff ears, and bright red blush.

Blake: How much did you read?

Cait: What was he gonna do with the ninja stars?

Blake: I'm gonna take that as a lot.

Cait: Why was she tied to the ceiling?

Blake: Cait?

Cait: Wha…?

Blake: Take a minute to process it.

While Blake was helping Cait through the death of her innocence, Weiss and Shade were getting comfortable.

Weiss: This...isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Shade was lying perfectly still so as not to disturb Weiss.

Shade: We don't have to talk.

Weiss: Of course not. I was just…

Shade: We don't, have, to talk.

The two remained silent. Cait finally processes what she had read and looked at Blake with a surprised look.

Cait: Why do you have this book?

Blake: It's a… private interest.

Cait: You know what, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep and pretend this never happened.

Without another word the two girls rested their heads on their pillows and tried to sleep.

[Midnight]

Almost everyone was sound asleep. Jason remained with his eyes closed, unable to go to sleep properly. His high energy self was making it harder.

Ruby: Jason, are you awake?

Ruby whispered.

Jason: Yeah. Can't sleep?

Ruby: No. It's too cold. Can you?

Jason: No, my semblance gives me too much energy.

There was a moment of silence between them before Ruby wrapped her arms around Jason.

Jason: Wh….what are you…

Ruby: I don't want to be cold.

Jason turned his head to peek over his shoulder. Ruby looked back at him with puppy eyes.

Ruby: Please…..

Jason felt heat in his cheeks burn and he turned his head back.

Jason: O...okay.

Ruby: Thank you Jason.

Ruby nuzzled into into his back and held him tight, a warm smile on her face as she tried to sleep. Jason's face only grew redder and redder. After a while he relaxed and accepted the situation. He closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

[The next morning]

The sun began to seep in through the window. Ruby was still cuddled up against Jason. Yang slept alone on her bunk as Trance had been nudged off during the night and was on the floor. Blake and Cait had a seemingly normal sleep, although Cait did have a small drool puddle on her pillow and was occasionally mumbling something. Weiss and Shade had the most normal sleep if anything. Ruby was the first to wake up, she groaned internally and pouted her face. She slightly increased her grip of the beds other occupant.

Ruby: Too…. early…

Ruby pulled herself to sit up and rub her eyes. She let out a long yawn before looking down at a sleeping Jason. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

Ruby: Wake up.

Jason groaned and looked over his shoulder. Ruby smiled down at him.

Ruby: Sleep well?

Jason rubbed his own eyes and sat up next to Ruby.

Jason: I slept perfectly fine. I have the strangest sense that you did as well.

Ruby gave him sly grin and blushed slightly.

Jason: So the real question is if our teams slept just as well.

Jason and Ruby jumped down from the bunk and turned to the bunk below them. Weiss was sleeping normally and Shade was already waking up.

Jason: Sleep well their bro?

Shade: I prefer my own bed. But this was fine.

Jason: Glad to hear it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. Trance opened his eyes to see a puddle of drool in front of his face. He followed the trail until he saw Cait.

Trance: Well this is…

Cait: Mmm…. master….. be gentle….

Trance went silent. Unsure of how to react. He decided on snapping his fingers in front of her face to wake her up. Cait opened her eyes and seemed disappointed to see Trance. He had a smug look on his face, one which Cait seemed confused by until she felt the drool on her mouth. She blushed intensely and glared at Trance.

Trance: I can tell you had a good night's sleep.

Cait: What's your price for never talking about this again?

Trance's smug look turned into a grin.

Trance: A kiss on the lips.

Cait face palmed. The blush on her face not disappearing.

Cait: Anything else. Please.

Trance: Aw come on. Why not?

Cait: I'm not giving away my first kiss to you.

Trance: Fine.

Trance patted her on the head.

Trance: Don't worry about it.

After everyone woke up, Weiss approached Cait.

Weiss: Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know the subject was so, personal.

Cait had a slightly surprised look before she smiled.

Cait: It's fine Weiss. Apology accepted.

Weiss: Wait, just like that?

Cait: I've learned to forgive those who own up to their mistakes.

Team JSTC decided to leave before team RWBY got changed. They arrived back at their own dorm and each got into their uniforms.

[A few days later]

The members of team JNPR stood opposite of Team JSTC. Both teams staring the other one down with their weapons drawn.

Glynda: Both teams may discuss strategies before the match begins.

Each team huddled up.

Jason: Alright guys. Team JNPR is known for their strong defence, teamwork, and Pyrrha.

Shade: We don't really stand much of a chance in that case.

Cait: Their teamwork only really applies to Jaune. If we knock him out the majority of their strategy would go to Pyrrha.

Trance: What about strong defence?

Shade: I can get behind them. We'll hit them from both sides.

Jason: Let's not forget about Ren the ninja and Nora the Psycho.

Trance: Maybe we should assign a main target for each of us to focus on.

Jason: Good idea. Shade, you focus on taking down Nora and I'll focus on Ren.

Shade nodded in response.

Jason: Cait you focus on Jaune. Both of your defence is pretty strong but you've been working on your attacks. It should give you an advantage.

Cait: Okay. I'll do what I can.

Jason: Trance, I can't believe I'm saying this but I need you to stall against Pyrrha until we can defeat Nora and Ren. I doubt Pyrrha will leave her team leader to fight for himself so you need to make sure Cait doesn't get jumped in the middle of a fight.

Trance: Sounds like fun.

Jason: Don't underestimate your opponents. If they work together against us, this match is lost.

The team nodded and they took their positions. Meanwhile team JNPR were making their own plans.

Jaune: Okay, this isn't going to be an easy fight. Team JSTC is very powerful but they have a weak link. Cait.

Pyrrha: Her sparring history isn't exactly spectacular. Although her defencive skills are on par with our own.

Jaune: Exactly, chances are she'll stay on defence against any opponent. Which is why I think Ren should focus on taking her down.

Ren: Understood.

Nora: What about the others?

Jaune: Jason's semblance is powerful but limited. I think you should focus on him Nora. Then when he uses his semblance switch out with me or Pyrrha and we'll use our defence to tire him out.

Pyrrha: Which leaves Shade and Trance to deal with.

Jaune: Yeah, we can expect Shade to try and flank us early on. He may have a few tricks up his sleeve but Trance has too much skill to ignore.

Nora let out a laugh.

Nora: I think Yang would disagree with you.

Jaune: I'll hold off Shade while Pyrrha takes on Trance.

Pyrrha: Are you sure that's a good idea Jaune?

Jaune: It'll be fine. If you can beat Trance quickly then switch with me, I'll be able to support Nora in taking down Jason. We'll need to be fast and smart about this, no taking chances.

Team JNPR: Got it!

With that, team JNPR took their positions.

Glynda: If both teams are ready…

Jason activated his helmet and readied both blades. Shade adjusted his mask and had 'The Dark Arms' ready. Cait put on a focused look and raised 'Boomstick' to a fighting stance. Trance did the same with 'Buzz Kill'.

Glynda: ...BEGIN!

The sparring arena turned into a field of chaos within moments. Shade had, as planned, shadowed behind team JNPR. Only when he resurfaced he was greeted by Jaune taking a swipe at him. He narrowly dodged the attack and was forced to fight a new target. Jason had B-lined towards Ren only to get knocked back by Nora. He regained his composure and blocked the attack that followed it up. Trance had waited for Pyrrha to come to him then dodged one of her attacks, following it up by swiping at her from behind. The attack was blocked by a rapidly moving shield. Trance smirked and spun around blocking multiple attacks from Pyrrha. Trance swung up at one of Pyrrha's attacks knocking her back a bit. He swung back down, impaling 'Buzz Kill' into the ground. The center of the weapon opened up and several beeping spinning blades shot out headed towards Pyrrha.

Meanwhile Cait was currently staring down the ninja in front of her. After a moment of nothing she sighed and converted her weapon to its rocket launcher form.

Cait: Sorry about this.

Ren's eyes narrowed as a blast escaped from the oversized weapon and headed towards him. When the rocket was almost about to hit him he jumped into the air above the rocket and towards Cait. She switched 'Boomstick' back to its staff form and jump stepped backwards to avoid the counter attack. Ren rolled along the ground a jump kicked towards Cait who blocked it and dived away from him. Cait began running towards Shade and Jaune. Shade had hooked his weapons onto Jaune's shield and was using his strength to try and force it down. Jaune pushed his shield upwards knocking Shade back. Before Jaune could begin a counter attack he was knocked away by Cait.

Cait: Sorry Jaune!

Shade: Things haven't exactly gone to plan?

Cait: No, not really.

Shade looked ahead then grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her behind him. He raised both weapons to block Ren's oncoming attacks. While he was fighting Ren, Cait turned towards where she had knocked Jaune over to. He was back on his feet and had turned towards Cait. Cait raised her staff and entered a defencive stance.

Meanwhile Jason was having a lot of trouble keeping up with Nora. She swung at him again and again as he narrowly dodged each swing. As she jumped into the air for a large attack Jason's legs glowed blue and he jumped backwards far enough to examine the situation. Nora was a tank, plain and simple.

Jason: Alright, change in tactics. Trance! Switch targets!

Trance: On it!

Trance was currently in a weapon lock with Pyrrha. He kicked her shield and jumped into the air, moving towards Nora. Behind him Jason charged at Pyrrha and began striking her shield multiple times. Pyrrha waited for an opening and used her shield to bash him back before jabbing towards him with her spear. The strike missed and he deflected with one sword while converting the other into its revolver form and aiming point blank at Pyrrha. She immediately used her arm to knock the weapon out of the way. Jason spun around, disoriented for a moment, before stopping in a defencive stance. Pyrrha launched a barrage of attacks on him, Jason only barely blocking or dodging most of them. Most being the key word. Pyrrha used her weapon to disarm one of Jason's weapons and immediately followed it up with a shield bash.

Jason: Agh!

Jason was sent back flying. He skidded to a halt at the edge of the arena and planted his remaining weapon into the ground while taking a moment to breath.

Cait was having trouble beating Jaune, or rather she was having trouble finishing him off. She had knocked him to the ground and held her staff to his head. She held him down with a foot on his chest.

Jaune: What are you waiting for Cait, you beat me. You just have to knock my aura into the red and you'll have one less opponent to deal with.

Cait: I…

Caits hand began to shake. Until she was snapped out of her thoughts when Jason rushed up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jason: Cait! Shocking Heart, now!

Cait looked to him and nodded before quickly converting her weapon into its rocket form and aiming it at the now charging Pyrrha. Jason kept his hand on her shoulder as a blue glow transferred from his arm, to her arm, to 'Boomstick'. She fired her weapon and instead of a normal blast leaving the gun, a large ball of blue energy shot out of the weapon at high speed towards Pyrrha, catching her by surprise. As she dived out of the way the shot went right past her but instead of continuing on it arced up in the air and circled back around towards her. Given only enough time to jump the shot hit the ground beneath her. The blast that followed was too quick for her to raise her shield against and she was sent flying towards her two attackers.

Jason: Yes! Now I need to finish her before…

Jason was interrupted when Jaune jabbed him in the back with his shield. Jason was pained by the strike and turned to face Jaune. Cait tried to switch her weapon back too it's staff form but didn't have time before Jaune knocked her down and unconscious. A buzzer was heard across the arena, signifying Cait had been knocked out of the match. Jason readied his one remaining sword and faced Jaune.

Jason: Well, you've improved.

Jaune: So have you. Didn't know you had team attack names.

Jason: They're….relatively new.

Jason was about to attack when Pyrrha's spear narrowly passed the front of his. Jason turned and glanced at Pyrrha who had gotten back up and quickly surrounded him. Jason lowered his weapon and placed it into its sheath on his belt. He deactivated his helmet and closed his eyes.

Jason: Screw it…

Jason clenched his fists and his whole body began to glow blue. Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at each other with concerned looks. Jason opened his eyes to reveal the blue glow emanating from them. He charged up to Jaune who raised his shield in defence only to be sent flying out of the arena when Jason kicked it with full force. Another buzzer was heard, Jaune was out. Jason smirked and quickly turn towards Pyrrha who was already trying to counter attack him. Jason dodged all of her attack until he had the opportunity to disarm her. He entered a fighting stance similar to that of Yang's and started throwing punches.

Ren was knocked to the ground next to Nora.

Nora: Ren!

She turned from the tired looking Trance in front of her towards the accomplished looking Shade behind her. Another buzzer was again heard across the arena. Nora looked between Trance and Shade then smiled slightly. The two members of team JSTC nodded to each other then Trance charged towards her. She jumped into the air just above him, swinging her hammer around to hit him in the back and send him flying towards his teammate. Shade however merged into a shadow on the ground to avoid the collision, then immediately resurfaced. He was about to turn his head to check on Trance when he heard a loud crash followed by a buzzer echoing. Shade rolled his eyes behind his mask and refocused on Nora. He switched over to his weapons gun modes and fired a storm of shots at Nora. She hit the ground behind her and sent herself flying with a small explosion. Shade followed her trail into the air while continually firing his weapons. When Shade noticed her start to spin and get closer towards him he lowered his weapons in a tired defeat.

Shade: Well, shi….

A large explosion was heard and another buzzer rang across the arena as Jason and Pyrrha were locked in a fist fight. Jason grabbed Pyrrha's arm during one of her strikes and flipped her over him and onto her back. He raised a fist into the air about to finish her, when his eyes looked up in realization. He moved his head just in time to dodge a grenade shot from Nora. He turned towards her as another shot was launched towards him. He grabbed it out of the air, spinning around, and threw it back at her. She switched back to her hammer and whacked it away as it exploded in mid air. Jason dived at her as she raised her weapon to strike down at him. He raised both hands into the air and grabbed hammer end just before it hit him. With clear strain plastered on his face he started spinning around with the hammer while Nora was still holding onto it. Jason's blue glow began to get brighter. He let go and sent Nora flying off out of the arena, setting off another buzzer. Jason regained himself and wiped some sweat dripping from his head. He checked his scroll to see his aura was nearing the red.

Jason: Just….gotta….finish…

Before he could finish his sentence, Pyrrha's shield flew into his back, knocking him to the floor. One last loud buzzer was heard across the arena.

Glynda: And the match goes to team JNPR!

Jason stopped glowing blue and turned over while breathing heavily. Pyrrha walked up to him and offered to help him up.

Jason: N….no thanks. I'm just…..I'm just gonna…..lay here for a bit. Catch my….breath….

Shade rushed up and knelt down next to him.

Shade: Are you okay?

Jason: Hey, I'm fine. Go…..go check on Cait.

Shade seemed hesitant at first but nodded and hurried up to the still unconscious Cait. Cait sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

Cait: Ow…

Shade: Here let me check.

Shade placed both hands on Cait's face and started check for damage.

Cait: I'm fine Shade. My fault anyway.

Shade: Hmm…

Jaune quickly rushed up to them.

Jaune: Oh god! I'm sorry Cait. I didn't mean to hurt you!

Cait: It's okay Jaune. I'm just surprised at how much you've improved.

After Cait recovered they walked back over to Jason and Pyrrha. Jason had finally stood up but seemed very wobbly. Trance walked over to the group alongside Nora who was providing support for Ren. The eight stood in their team formations as Glynda stood in front of them and addressed the class.

Glynda: While the match was quite evenly set for a while. Can anyone tell us at what points did the fight tip in team JNPR's favor?

Almost immediately, Weiss raised her hand amongst the crowd.

Glynda: Miss Schnee.

Weiss: During the fight team JSTC had two opportunities to take out a member of team JNPR but failed to take it. First, when Cait gained the upper hand against Jaune and knocked him to the ground, only to turn and fight Pyrrha instead of finishing off her current opponent. This backfired when Jaune hit her and Jason from behind.

Cait rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

Weiss: And secondly when Jason changed targets without finishing off Pyrrha.

Glynda: Perfect miss Schnee.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Glynda: As a team you did well to set up a strategy early on, however you didn't properly account for your enemies own strategy, which lead to team JNPR getting an early advantage. If you take anything from this it's that you should prioritize your targets more appropriately and make sure you finish off your foes.

She shot a glance at Cait and Jason.

Glynda: Anyway, that is all the time we have for today's sparring class. Remember, tryouts for the Vytal Festival Tournament will arrive sooner than you think so be sure to practice if you plan on entering.

As team JSTC left the classroom Jason turned to his team.

Jason: Okay guys. We need to practice big time. Team JNPR was a hard fight but what happens when we go up against team RWBY next week?

Cait: We'll get owned against them regardless.

Trance: I don't think so…

Everyone turned to Trance.

Trance: We have one week to prepare for this fight. We don't have to be stronger than them. We just have to outsmart them.

Jason: Okay Trance, I'll bite. What's your plan?

Trance smirked.

Trance: Alright, step one…

[All according to plan cut 1]

Trance: ...they know we're not just any other team. Chances are they'll be practicing to fight us beforehand...

Team RWBY are training in the sparring arena, Team JSTC is spying on them from the shadows.

Trance: ...so we observe them and take notes of their tactics without being spotted. Step two…

[All according to plan cut 2]

Team RWBY is discussing team tactics in their dorm.

Trance: ...I doubt they'll discuss team tactics in the open. Which is why we need to listen in on them while they're in their dorm.

Shade: How do you plan on doing that?

Trance: Well my dear friend that's where you come in…

A shadow moves across the floor and under one of the team RWBY bunk beds.

Trance: ...you'll use your semblance to sneak in and hide. Then activate your scroll and we'll listen in and take notes.

Shade remained silent.

Cait: What about me and Jason. We don't seem to have any roles in this plan of yours.

Trance: Well actually…

[All according to plan cut 3]

Trance: ...while me and Shade keep an eye on things and spy on RWBY. You two will need to practice and discuss our own tactics. I wouldn't put it past team RWBY to try spying on us themselves so me and Shade will _'secure the perimeter'_ while you two have time to fix your strategies.

Cait and Jason are sparring in the sparring arena.

Trance: Hmm...nope the arena would be too obvious.

Cait: What about Beacon cliff?

Cait and Jason are sparring on Beacon Cliff. The crashed Bullhead in the background.

Trance: Nah that's too open of an area. They'd be able to observe us without getting too close. Not to mention they have Blake so they would be able to hear any strategy discussions without much problems. That's how an extra set of ears work right?

Cait: Yeah. If she focuses on it at least.

Jason: What about the rooftop? I doubt anyone would look for us there after dark.

Cait and Jason are fighting on the rooftop of the dorms.

Trance: Hey, I'm not one to judge but setting up a secret rendezvous with a girl over night is gonna start some rumors.

Cait and Jason glanced at each other before their faces heated up. They looked at Trance annoyingly who simply laughed in response.

Trance: I'm just messing with you. The roof sounds like a perfect spot. That way me and Shade only have to make sure their dorm window isn't open and that they're not hiding on the staircase.

Cait: Great. Anything else?

Trance: Yeah, step three…

[All according to plan cut 4]

Trance: ...sabotage. I know a few ways we can do this.

Trance, Shade and Jason are sneaking into RWBY's room at night.

Trance: If we can trick one of them into having a bad day before the match, then they'll have the events of that day stuck on their mind. Distracting them when we enter the fight.

Jason: I'm….not so sure about this one.

Trance: We only need to sabotage one of them. Up to you who it is but best results would come from the team leader.

Jason: Ruby…?

Cait: Can't we just skip this step?

Trance: Not if you want this to work. We've been on a losing streak since day one. Yeah we've come close to a few good wins here and there but that's just it…

Shade: ...we're always just one step behind the opponent.

Trance: Exactly! We wanna start winning? We need to take any opportunity to gain victory that we can.

Jason: We'll see…

Cait looked at Jason in surprise.

Cait: Jason!? I can't believe you're even considering this!

Jason: I didn't climb my way from nothing just to lead a losing team.

Trance: Then we'll get started tomorrow.

[The next day]

Cait: This place is cramped.

Trance: Well it is a broom closet.

Shade: Quiet…

Team JSTC peeked out of the door and watched team RWBY practice. Jason and Cait were taking notes while Shade and Trance observed and described. After a short amount of time practicing, RWBY decided to take a break.

Ruby: Okay team, let's head to the showers and freshen up!

Trance's eyes widened. Shade noticed this, knowing what he was thinking.

Shade: No…

Trance: B...but what if they discuss battle tactics while they're in there?

Cait: Wait what?!

Jason: Trance, no.

Trance looked down in shame for a moment then pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Trance: I'll go alone.

Cait: What!?

Trance: If I get caught they'll just assume it was only me.

Trance snuck out of the closet before his team could object any further.

Jason: Step one and we're already going off plan.

Cait: I can't believe he's actually that perverted. I can't believe I'm partners with that jerk.

Shade: How long do you think it'll be till he gets caught?

A loud crash was heard followed by tons weapons fire.

Shade: Nevermind….

The team waited until the sounds stopped. Shade peeked out the door and saw Trance laying on the ground surrounded by team RWBY in bathroom towels. He immediately closed the door and sat back down.

Cait: They still there?

Shade nodded and raised a finger to his lips. The team waited for what seemed like hours until a knocking came to the door.

Trance: It's safe to come out guys.

The team opened the door with deadpanned looks. Trance looked like he had just been through a meat grinder. He gave a small smile before pulling out his scroll.

Cait: Oh for the love of….don't tell me you took pictures!

Trance: Nope, I recorded their strategic talk.

The team gave him a surprised look. He rolled his eyes and helped them all out of the cramped room.

Shade: Can we get stage two over with next?

Trance: Let's review what we've gathered today and prepare for stage two in the morning.

[The next day, again]

Trance: Okay, they've just gone in now. Remember, once you get in there you turn on your scroll and we'll listen in and take notes.

Shade: This is a terrible plan….

Shade crept up to the door to RWBY's dorm.

Trance: Well, we're too deep now to have second thoughts so let's get on with it.

Shade sighed and merged into a shadow on the floor. After he went under the doorway Trance ran back to team JSTC's dorm and readied his scroll. After a minute the live feed of Shade's scroll started playing revealing Shade underneath one of the beds. When the audio kicked in they could hear team RWBY's conversation.

Yang: So what's the plan when going up against team JSTC next week?

Weiss: I doubt we'll need one considering their current track record.

Ruby: Well, I'm thinking after last match's display Jason would be the biggest threat.

Jason had a slightly proud look on his face.

Ruby: I think taking him down first would be our prime goal during the match. That's why Yang will focus on him.

Yang: He won't see it coming!

Blake: What about Shade? He might try to stop Yang.

Ruby: You'll be dealing with Shade. He's powerful but if you can hold him off until Weiss beats Cait then you should be fine. Oh! And Weiss is going to fight Cait.

Cait whimpered sadly.

Weiss: Why me?

Ruby: Without Cait they won't be able to do something like that homing launcher trick they pulled on JNPR.

Yang: Then that means you're up against Trance.

Ruby: If you can beat him big sis then I shouldn't have any problem.

Blake: We shouldn't underestimate them. I doubt team JSTC is going to just accept another loss on their belt after the streak they've been having.

Yang: You make it sound like we should feel sorry for them.

Ruby: Well now I kinda do…

Weiss: Don't, if they can beat us then they have to do it on their own. Not with our sympathy.

Jason seemed thoughtful for a moment.

Yang: Well we have our targets set. Now what?

Ruby: Let's go get lunch!

Shade turned off the feed and about ten minutes later he walked through the door to the JSTC dorm room.

Shade: Let's move on to step three before I feel even more guilty.

Trance: Great work.

Jason: Let's go over what we know and formulate our own strategy today. We'll get to step three tonight.

[Later that evening]

Team JSTC walked up the staircase to the roof.

Jason: Can we hurry up. We only have an hour until curfew and…

Trance: Look I know you're excited to be alone with a girl…

Cait: Shut up! Jeez…

Trance remained silent the rest of the walk. He opened the door and walked through followed by Cait and Jason. Shade waited inside and watched for anyone who would interrupt. Trance rushed up to the edge and peeked over the side with RWBY's dorm window.

Trance: We're clear.

He walked over to the doorway.

Trance: I'll leave you two to perform your physical practices.

He laughed as the duo glared at him while blushing. After he closed the door they turned to each other.

Jason: I guess we'll start with some blocking practice….

[15 minutes later]

Cait used her staff to disarm both of Jason's blades then point the end of it at him.

Jason: Not bad. Disarming me wouldn't do much to end a fight but most opponents wouldn't be able to counter anything after that.

Cait smiled and lowered her weapon.

Cait: What next?

Jason: We should move on to strategy. Who we'll target.

Cait: I suppose knowing their plan ahead of time gives us an advantage.

Jason: One we might sorely need.

Jason pulled out his scroll and brought up images of each member from both teams.

Jason: We know that Weiss is gonna try to go for you. With her glyphs and dust you wouldn't last very long on defense.

Cait: So what do you recommend?

Jason: I'm thinking we let here through at first but when she thinks she's got the upper hand I'll jump in and we'll take her down together.

Cait: What about Yang?

Jason: While I don't know if it's a good idea. I think Trance could try getting her attention early on and delay her until we deal with Weiss.

Cait: Then that leaves Ruby and Blake.

Jason pointed at the image of Shade.

Jason: Shade will take them on.

Cait: Alone? Are you sure?

Jason: Trust me. He can do it.

Cait: Alright then.

Jason: In the end it comes down to overpowering them. If we beat Weiss we'll need to rush over to Trance and help him take down Yang with team attacks.

Cait: What other team attack names do you have? Other than Shocking Heart.

Jason: I haven't really thought that much about it.

Cait smiled.

Cait: Well guess what. We're going to spend time thinking up more team attack names.

[Step 4….]

It was night. Team RWBY was asleep in their dorm room. A shadow, almost impossible to see in the lighting, slided under the door. Shade slowly emerged from the ground, no sound emanating from him. Once Shade had fully resurfaced he turned to the door and slowly opened it, letting his two accompanying teammates in.

Trance: Alright, we're in.

Trance whispered to avoid waking any of the rooms occupants.

Trance: Alright leader, who's the target.

Jason: Um….

Trance: You didn't decide, did you?

Jason remained silent.

Trance: Fine, we'll just go with the optimal target. Their team leader.

Jason: Ruby?

Jason glanced at the small girl sleeping in her bunk. Trance sneakily walked up to the bedside cabinet and pulled out some blue dye.

Trance: No better way to get someone annoyed then to dye their stuff the opposite color. In Ruby's case, that would be blue.

Trance gave the dye to Jason.

Trance: I'm gonna search the cabinets for, um, info.

Jason glared at Trance before turning face to face with a sleeping Ruby. Little to any of their knowledge Blake had woken up and was listening in without alerting them. She watched Jason climb up to Ruby's bunk.

Trance: Yes. Pay dirt.

Jason and Shade turned to Trance to see he was looking through Yang's….panties….

Jason: Oh for the love of….

Shade: What the hell are you doing?

Jason: I feel guilty enough doing this and you're grabbing stuff for your perverted fantasies.

Trance: Hey, it's what guys do.

Shade: I'm not taking part in a pantie raid. Put them back.

Trance sighed.

Trance: You guys are no fun.

Jason looked back at Ruby who was still sound asleep. He was deep in thought for a few seconds before he turned back to his teammates.

Jason: No, we head back.

Trance: Huh?

Jason: This is wrong. I could put up with everything else until now. We don't need to do this.

Trance: You sure boss. I can't guarantee a victory unless we complete all the steps.

Jason: I'm sure. Now let's go back and get some sleep.

The four of them left the room quietly. Leaving a smiling Blake behind.

[The match]

Glynda: Today's team match will be team RWBY vs team JSTC.

Both teams stepped up to the arena.

Yang: I hope you guys have been practicing. I want a challenge.

Trance had a serious yet smug look on his face.

Trance: Hot stuff, you have no idea how much we've prepared for today.

Glynda: Both teams may now discuss their strategies before the match begins.

Team JSTC huddled up.

Jason: Okay guys. Remember the plan.

They all nodded and they broke the huddle. Glynda and the rest of the class seemed slightly confused at the _'very'_ quick team meeting. After a few minutes, team RWBY ended their huddle. Weiss had an, unexpectedly angry look on her face.

Jason: Why do I get the feeling things are about to get ugly?

Cait: Are you sure no one was awake while you were there.

Jason remained silent for a moment in thought.

Jason: Crap…

Glynda: Begin!

Team RWBY charged at team JSTC towards their expected targets. Jason activated his helmet then turned and nodded at his teammates before they got ready to fight their own targets. Jason and Yang ran at each other until just before they collided Jason jumped over her revealing her real opponent, Trance. He swung _'Buzz Kill'_ at her and entered combat. Jason however was still running around the arena, this time towards Blake. The bow wearing girl was already heading towards Shade who was in combat with Ruby. Jason's legs glowed blue and he jump towards her while aiming a foot towards her head. She noticed and dodged out of the way before it hit. He rolled along the ground and stood back up before continuing to run. Leaving Blake with a confused look on her face. As he approached the battle between Ruby and Shade he readied both blades. Shade noticed his approach and that behind him he was being followed by Blake. Shade quickly merged into the ground as Jason dived over him and entered combat with Ruby. Before Blake could intervene Shade reemerged in front of her and they locked weapons.

Meanwhile Cait was holding a strong defense against Weiss. Dodging out of the way of her glyphs whenever she made one appear. Weiss and Cait ended up in a weapon lock, giving Cait an advantage. She spun her staff and knocked Weiss back. She then immediately started her counter attack. Thing were getting intense across the arena. Yang and Trance were having a tough time penetrating the other's defenses.

Yang: What happened to you? You got good all of a sudden.

Trance: It's called practice hot stuff. We knew you weren't gonna be pushovers.

Jason and Shade were pushing their advance against Ruby and Blake. Blake continued to avoid Shade's attack while Ruby entered a weapon lock with Jason. Jason's helmet bleeped at him and an image came up of Weiss and Cait fighting. Cait's aura was going down.

Jason: Shade, you got this!

Jason then jumped back and started towards Cait and Weiss. Ruby was about to follow when Shade got in her way. Both Ruby and Blake stood in front of him, weapons ready. Shade raised both of his weapons and the three entered combat. Jason approached Weiss from behind as she tried to use a glyph against Cait. He dived at her performing multiple slice attack. She was taken by surprise and was only able to defend herself after taking a few hits. They locked blades.

Weiss: We know you snuck into our room last night.

Jason: Yeah, I kinda guessed that from the furious look on your face.

They collided blades a few times. Weiss was elegant. Jason was focused.

Jason: For the record, it was Trances idea.

Weiss simply narrowed her eyes. They continued their duel for a short time before….

Cait: Hey ice queen!

Weiss and Jason turned to Cait who had her rocket launcher ready and aimed at Weiss. Weiss's eyes widened as a blast from the weapon came towards her. Jason jumped away and the blast collided with Weiss, sending her flying across the arena. When a loud buzzer was heard across the arena the duo turned to each other and nodded. Meanwhile, Trance was having little trouble remaining on equal ground with Yang. When the buzzer went off Yang and Trance looked surprised for a moment.

Trance: Huh, I guess step four wasn't necessary after all.

Yang angrily pushed back Trance and started hitting him rapidly. Before she could do a lot of damage however, Jason tackled her.

Jason: I don't think so!

Before he could get up of his own will, Yang punched him into the air. He fell down next to Cait who was focused on the enemy in front of her. Jason got up, checking his scroll. His aura was still at least two thirds full. Cait and Trance however, they were at about half each. Shade's aura hadn't moved. He put away his scroll and the trio readied themselves. Yang charged at them with a war cry. Jason jumped at her, arms glowing blue, he collided his weapons with hers resulting in a blast ultimately knocking Jason back and onto the floor. Cait readied her staff when Yang reached her and began blocking every attack just barely. Trance, attempting to hit Yang from behind, ran up to her only to receive an elbow to the face. Yang eventually forced through Cait's defense and knocked her to the floor next to Jason. She then turned back to Trance who was smirking.

Trance: Alright hot stuff, you're clearly tough. So let's break through that tough shell shall we?

Yang charged at him. Trance swung his blade across the air between him and Yang, only instead of spinning blades coming out, a _'pulse'_ of energy shot out of him and forced Yang back. She looked surprised. Trance simply waited with a smug grin on his face.

Trance: Congrats hot stuff. You're the first opponent I've fought who's forced me to use my semblance. _'Pulse'_

Yang charged at him again only for the process to repeat again.

Yang: Alright this seems slightly unfai…..

Yang was cut off when Cait whacked her on the head with _'Boomstick'_ , knocking her out. Another loud buzzer went off across the arena.

Cait: S..sorry!

The class seemed to go silent in surprise. Cait, of all people, just sneak attacked Yang Xiao Long. Jason and Trance smiled at her in a proud way. Suddenly they remembered the match was still going and they all turned to the battle going on between the remaining members of RWBY and Shade.

Ruby and Blake seemed tired while Shade seemed as ready for combat as he was from the beginning. He remained silent, waiting for them to attack him again. Ruby jumped at him followed quickly by Blake. Shade dodged Ruby's attack and sliced at Blake as she got close. However his weapon simply went through her revealing it was just a shadow. When she dived through it and attacked him he blocked with one weapon and countered with the other. She fell to the floor and a loud buzzer emitted across the arena. Shade turned to Ruby who seemed slightly panicked.

Shade: Forfeit. It'll be easier.

Ruby then shook off her panic and replaced it with determination. She used her semblance to circle around him and strike him from behind. However, just as she swiped at him he merged with the floor and resurfaced behind her. She skidded to a halt and turned around just in time to receive a swipe across the face. One last loud buzzer went off across the arena.

Glynda: The match goes to, team JSTC!

The members of team JSTC gathered together and gave each other high fives in victory. Jason rushed over to Ruby and helped her up.

Jason: I'd say that was a good match.

Ruby: You guys did really well. I'm surprised actually.

Jason: Really?

Ruby: You won without following all the steps in your plan.

Jason: Oh, yeah. First, it wasn't my plan. Second, how did you find out exactly?

Ruby: Blake was awake when you snuck into our room last night.

Jason: Oh.

Ruby: It's fine, you didn't end up dying my hair so it's fine. But don't sneak into our room again please. It's weird.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Jason: Yeah that was a bad decision on our part.

The two of them regrouped with the rest of their teams as Goodwitch explained to the class the faults and advantages used during the match. After that they all went back to their dorms and decided to rest.

Cait: I still can't believe we actually beat team RWBY.

Trance: Now we can safely say we've broken our losing spree.

Shade: For now…

Jason: By the way Trance, Yang said she wants her underwear back.

Cait narrowed her eyes angrily at Trance who simply widened his eyes at the accusation.

Trance: What?! I never took anything while over there!

The team looked at him with suspicion and in Cait's case, anger.

Trance: Okay, maybe I took one pair of panties. But that's it!

There was a long silence.

Trance: I better go give this back to her.

He quickly said before opening his bedside cabinet and pulling out said panties. He ran out the room, presumably to give Yang back her underwear. Cait sighed in frustration and laid down in her bed, trying to go to sleep.

Shade: So brother, found anyone to help Cait repair the damaged scroll yet?

Jason rubbed his chin in thought.

Jason: Well it just occurred to me that we actually have a local engineer, right here at Beacon. All we need to do is convince her.

Shade: Hmmm….

Jason: Let's just get some sleep for now. The qualifier rounds for the tournament are getting closer and I want us to come to a group decision soon.

Shade: Why don't we just decide now?

Cait: What?

Cait sat up and her ears twitched.

Shade: Let's make a group decision right now and get it over with.

Trance walked into the room and sat on his bed.

Trance: Well, that went easier than expected. Now what's this about the tournament.

Jason: We're about to decide on whether or not to try and qualify.

Trance: I say we do it!

Shade: I'll go with whatever Jason thinks.

Jason: You all know my stance on the situation by now. What about you Cait?

The three boys all turned to the cat faunus.

Cait: Well, I didn't think it was a good idea before today, but now…

Cait smiled happily.

Cait: ...I think we can do it. I think we can win the tournament.

Jason: Then it's decided! Team JSTC will qualify for the Vytal Festival Tournament!

The team spent the rest of the night talking about the tournament and other things. Little to their knowledge the future was filled with more surprises and challenges than they could ever possibly prepare for…

[End of chapter]

* * *

 **Note: Again, I may have had too much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it none the less and stick around for when I start posting volume 2 chapters.**

 **If you have any critics or ideas for future plot points don't be afraid to voice them, please. I want a few subplots ready to fill the gap between volume 2 and 3.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hmm, Upgrades

**Note: So now we enter Volume 2. Took a little longer to get this out due to the fact that I haven't actually finished writing all the chapters. Really I'm kind of in a rush to reach Volume 3 so I can write a character arc I'm really developed in right now.**

 **Volume 2 will have a ton of character development for the team members, a personal favorite of mine taking place later on but you'll get to see that eventually.**

 **I'm also thinking of adding a rival team for the tournament's first round that the main characters can fight. I'll tell you more about it at the end of the chapter but until then I've held you back long enough.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2 - Chapter 7

Team JSTC sat in the Beacon cafeteria, eating their selected foods and doing their own things. Jason was examining the designs Ruby had sent him on his scroll for his weapon upgrade. Shade was staring blankly at the squid like creature that was on his plate. Trance was polishing his sunglasses, while wearing them, at the same time. Cait was examining the broken scroll while being frequently distracted by the sea creature on Shade's plate. After a few minutes Trance sighed and stopped what he was doing.

Trance: So guys are we just going to sit here and do nothing until classes start back up tomorrow? Because I'm getting really, really bored.

Jason: And here I thought just being cool was enough to satisfy your every need.

Jason said while lowering his scroll.

Trance: It's just a hobby. Believe it or not.

Shade: What exactly can we do?

Shade looked up from his food and at Trance.

Shade: I'd suggest we all go for a walk but that would likely only increase your boredom.

Jason: Well I've heard the best cure for boredom is a board game. Though I doubt we'll find any good ones to play before the day ends.

Shade: You remember that one we played when we were younger?

Jason: Yeah I do. I remember you being an unbeatable opponent.

Trance: What about the other teams? What are they doing today?

Shade rolled his eyes knowing where the conversation was going. He looked back down at his, now empty, plate. His expression never changing from, deadpan, as his eyes moved to a full mouthed and guilty looking Cait.

Jason: I don't know. With all these exchange students arriving it's getting harder to focus on literally anything.

Cait swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking up.

Cait: Well why don't we go over and ask what exactly their plans are for the day and maybe we could join in.

Trance: You know that sounds like a pretty good idea.

Without warning, Jason is hit on the back of the head by an apple.

Jason: Hey!

Jason picked up the apple and rubbed the back of his head. He turned to see Yang had thrown the fruit. He angrily crushed the apple in his hand. He grabbed the pie he had ordered and threw it back at her. Only instead it hit Weiss. Jason had a victorious grin on his face regardless.

Nora: Haha! Nice throw!

The rest of team JSTC turned towards the scene. Cait put her hands of her face while trying to hold back laughter. Shade face palmed and shook his head. Trance was pointing and laughing. When the pie fell off of Weiss's face it revealed her look of pure anger. Without another word she grabbed the nearest bowl of soup and threw it in JSTC's general direction. When it landed on Shade however, the room went silent. Shade's expression never changed as he took a sip of his drink.

Shade: Fine….

He picked up Cait's fish sandwich and spear threw it towards Weiss. She dodged it just in time for it to splat on the back of the wall.

Cait: Hey! That was mine!

Nora stood up onto her table.

Nora: FOOD FIGHT!

Within seconds the cafeteria turned into a battleground. Jason grabbed one of the stale baguettes lying around and split it into two, using them as short swords. Shade took another sip of his drink before picking up a celery stick and walking into the chaos. Cait had spotted another plate of fish in the center of the room and was crawling towards it. When she reached the fish and reached to grab it, so did Blake. The two narrowed their eyes at each other. Trance walked calmly through the crowd dodging any flying food. He dodged a few swipes from one of the students using a stale baguette and stopped it in mid air by grabbing it.

Trance: Thanks!

Trance used his free hand to grab a tomato and splat it into the student's face. He pulled the baguette away for himself and held it around the center. He kept walking through the crowd. Jason knocked down several students that had thrown food at him and was starting to notice some of team JNPR's actions.

Jason: Are they...building a fort?

Cait and Blake were fighting over the plate of fish. A plate which had long since fallen on the floor. Cait was using an extra large baguette as a weapon. Blake dodged her attacks and eventually gave up on the venture. Shade knocked down another student and moved towards the almost fully built fort of tables at the end of the room. Trance dodged another student's attack and pushed him away. As he turned to look at the fort he received a tomato to the face.

Trance: Oh come on! I just polished these!

Trance wiped away the tomato juice off of his sunglasses and turned to his attacker. It was none other than Yang herself, who was laughing at him. Trance narrowed his eyes and raised his baguette weapon of choice. It was by now that everyone noticed most of the students were running from the cafeteria. Team JSTC all rushed over to the now fully built fort of tables and stood alongside team JNPR while Nora proclaimed herself as "Queen of the castle" multiple times. Shade finished his drink then tossed it to the side as he picked up a turkey leg as a secondary weapon.

Ruby: Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!

Team JSTC looked at each other slightly confused, until they figured out that Ruby wasn't referring to them.

Nora: Off with their heads!

Nora began throwing melons at team RWBY. Trance smirked as he jumped into the air and used his pulse to increase the speed of the melons. Yang used turkey's like gloves to break most of the them before they could hit. Blake dived forward and picked up two stale baguettes for weapons. Yang throws the turkeys at Pyrrha who dodges out of the way. The new target, Jaune, is saved as Cait jumps in the way, blocking one turkey with her weapon but getting hit by the second. Jason and Pyrrha move in to fight Blake. She attempts to disorient them with her semblance but is quickly forced into a one on one with Jason. Trance starts throwing apples in an attempt to stop Ruby's surf across the tables towards Pyrrha. He fails to prevent her from reaching and knocking back Pyrrha. He charges towards her alongside Ren and Nora. Weiss uses ketchup bottles to force them to slip and fall over. While Ren falls into a table causing it to launch into the air, Nora and Trance dive into the air towards Weiss. Nora grabs a metal pole and impales it into a melon, creating a makeshift hammer. Trance uses his pulse to give her momentum against Weiss. As she goes to hit Weiss, Ruby dives in her way. Receiving a massive hit knocking her to the back of the room. Weiss grabs a swordfish from a nearby plate and uses that as a weapon to fight Nora and Trance. Her defense lasted no more than five seconds before Trance knocked her into a disoriented state and Nora sent her flying into a pillar. Trance caught the swordfish in mid air and tossed it over to Cait, who had recovered thanks to Jaune. She caught the swordfish and took a large bite out of it. Shade immediately passed by her and charged at Yang alongside Ren who had recovered. Ren blocked a kick from Yang, receiving an challenged look from her. However the moment they broke the lock, Shade swung at Yang with his food items while simultaneously dodging her attacks. Before long Shade and Ren overpowered her and knocked her back. Nora immediately dived in and used her makeshift hammer to launch Yang through the cafeteria roof. In doing this she destroyed her own weapon.

Meanwhile Jason and Blake broke a weapon lock when she jumped up and kicked him to the floor. She grabbed two lines of sausages, whipping one around Jason so that he was immobile. She used the second to whip Nora to the back of the room and into a soda machine. Cait and Nora grabbed some soda that had landed on the floor and started throwing them at Blake. When none of them were accurate enough throws to hit, Pyrrha used her semblance to create a storm of soda that hits Blake into the back of the room. Ruby being the last of team RWBY standing used her semblance to create a tornado of sodas moving towards the two teams on the other side of the room. Shade and Ren got caught in it, quickly followed by Trance and Pyrrha. Nora, Cait, and Jaune were the last ones caught in the typhoon of soda. They were forced against the wall as a mountain of food and soda collided with them, painting both them and the wall. After a few seconds each person on the wall fell to the ground.

Ruby: Hurray!

Jason: Ahem…

Ruby looked down at Jason who was still tied up in sausages. She giggled a bit before biting one of the loose ones and slurping them all up like a noodle.

Jason: Alright, you win.

Just then Glynda Goodwitch walked through the main doors with an annoyed look on her face. She used her semblance of telekinesis to put everything back to where it was.

Glynda: Children, please. Do not play with your food.

Yang fell through the roof and the trio of teams burst into laughter. Discounting Shade of course, who simply chuckled. After they all calmed down the teams started to chat amongst themselves.

Jason: Well that was fun.

Shade: Indeed.

Trance: Gotta polish my sunglasses again though.

Cait: Did any of you spot where that swordfish went?

After a short while team RWBY approached teams JNPR and JSTC.

Ruby: Hey we were going to go hang out in the library. Do you guys want to join us?

Jason: Sounds good to me.

Jaune: I'm in.

The three teams happily made their way to the library.

[Later on in the library]

Jason and Shade silently watched the members of team RWBY play a game of remnant. Trance was reading the latest issue of X-ray and Vav and Cait was looking out the window at something. When Yang used a trap card against Ruby and destroys her army, Shade walks over to Yang's side of the board and looks at her hand. Without saying anything he simply shakes his head seemingly unimpressed.

Yang: What, you think you can do better?

Shade: You wasted the trap card on Ruby's army when you could have easily saved it for when she reinforced them. You would've lost several of your forces but the payoff would be wiping out her entire army after her reinforce move. Leaving her completely open for a counter attack.

Yang sat there wide eyed and confused.

Jason: Shade and I played a lot of this game when we were younger and he never lost. Not even once.

Yang: Seriously? You two are definitely playing next game! Anyway, Weiss it's your turn.

While the game continued Trance noticed Cait was distracted by something beyond the window.

Trance: What's up Cait?

Cait: Atlas, actually.

Trance seemed slightly confused at first until he saw the atlesian ships outside.

Trance: They must be here for the festival.

Cait: They really like making their presence known don't they?

Trance: I suppose so.

Cait seemed visibly unhappy about the Atlas presence at Beacon.

Trance: You don't like Atlas?

Cait: They don't exactly have a good reputation with the faunus in case you haven't noticed.

Meanwhile, Jaune approached the table that team RWBY was playing on and offered to play with them.

Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people.

Jason: You can always play next game like us.

Weiss: This game requires a certain level of cunning that I seriously doubt you posses.

Yang: You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago.

Shade: I didn't think anyone could be so bad at this game that they attack their own forces.

Weiss gave Yang and Shade an annoyed look.

Jaune: Bring it on Ice Queen. I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader.

Weiss: By who? Your mother?

Jaune: A… and Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Hello again!

Jaune: Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!

Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!

Jason: Honestly, they'd probably be better off in his hands over yours considering the state of your kingdom right now.

Weiss shot a glare at Jason.

Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake was secretly a fa…

Pyrrha stepped in and placed a hand over Jaunes mouth before he could finish.

Pyrrha: Fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect.

Everyone turns to Blake who held a very annoyed look on her face. As Jaune gave up and turned to go sit back at his team's table Sun approaches the table.

Sun: Sup losers?

Ruby: Hey Sun!

Sun: Ruby, Yang, Blake… Ice Queen.

Weiss: Why does everyone keep calling me that?

Jason narrowed his eyes at the blue haired guy standing next to him.

Jason: Who's the blue guy?

Sun: Huh? Oh yeah I wanted to introduce you all to my old friend.

?: Aren't libraries for reading?

Ren: Thank you!

Nora: Pancakes!

Sun: Shut up, don't be a nerd.

Neptune: Geh geh geh geh! _'Intellectual'_ okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune.

Trance walked up to the conversation and narrowed his eyes at Neptune from behind his sunglasses.

Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: Haven. And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel.

Trance and Jason whispered to each other.

Trance: I don't like this guy.

Jason: I'll reserve judgement but I don't like him either.

Sun: I never took you as the board game playing type.

Blake: Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.

Blake got up and left the room. After a bit more idle conversation Yang offered to start another game. Shade and Jason accepted immediately, while Neptune also decided to join in. The game that followed was surprisingly intense.

[Later that afternoon]

Team JSTC walked through the halls of Beacon towards their dorm.

Jason: I was sure Yang was gonna explode after you broke through her defenses.

Shade: She made the mistake of wasting her trap cards on my weaker units.

The team entered their dorm. However Jason waited outside in realization.

Jason: Ah crud! I forgot I wanted to ask Ruby if we could upgrade my weapon today.

Trance: Well there's still some time. Maybe she's still in the library.

Jason rushed back towards the library. Cait looked out the window a groaned in annoyance at the sight of more Atlesian ships. She closed the blinds and laid back on her bed.

Cait: I'm gonna catch an early sleep if that's okay.

Trance: Go ahead. I'm actually gonna relax myself.

Trance proceeded to lay on his own bed and polish his sunglasses again. Shade was going through his scroll to check his weekly schedule.

Meanwhile Jason returned to the library in the hopes of finding Ruby. When he arrived he found Ruby packing up her board alone.

Jason: Ruby, I forgot to ask you something.

Ruby turned in surprise but smiled at Jason regardless.

Ruby: Oh, hi Jason! What is it?

Jason: I was hoping we could get the upgrade done today. You know, get it out of the way and all.

Ruby seemed unsure at first.

Ruby: I don't know Jason. I need to get back to my team and….

Jason grabbed both of Ruby's hands taking her by surprise.

Jason: Please Ruby. I looked over the designs you gave me and I love them! I would really appreciate it if we could work on it now.

Ruby: I….uh….

Ruby blanked out for a moment before smiling and responding.

Ruby: Okay Jason. We'll upgrade your weapon now.

Jason: Thanks Ruby.

Ruby: …

Jason: …

Ruby: You can let go of my hands now.

Jason: Huh...?

Jason looked down to realize that he hadn't let go of her hands. He quickly dropped them as a slight heat made its way to his face.

Jason: S….sorry.

He pulled out his blades and placed them onto the table that the board game was on before and the two of them got to work right away. After a while, they had taken apart the hilts of both blades and were adding a few things.

Jason: There was another thing I need your help with when you find the time.

Ruby: And what might that be?

Jason: Um….

Jason considered telling her the real reason for repairing the scroll but decided it was best to keep the purpose between team members only.

Jason: ...Cait, broke her scroll recently and none of us really know how to fix it in it's current state.

Ruby: Sure, I can take a look at it.

Jason: Thanks Ruby.

They went back to focusing on the blades. After a while Ruby had created a mod that allowed the two blades to combine into a rifle of sorts.

Ruby: Oh no, I don't have any welding tools. I need to add a few parts but I can't without welding them in.

Jason: Here…

Jason held his finger in front of her and it glowed blue. Ruby blinked at it for a moment then grabbed his hand. She squeezed on it slightly and his finger sparked up similarly to a welding tool. Ruby smiled and continued working while using Jason's welding tool hand to attach the parts she needed.

Ruby: Alright, it's done!

Jason and Ruby sat back and looked at the rifle esche design of the new modification. Both blades had been combined into one giving it a trigger handle and a grip. The blades however had split into four different extensions with a needle shaped metal rod sticking out of the center reaching a third of the way across the length of the weapon.

Ruby: Let's take it outside so you can give it a try.

Jason nodded and grabbed his newly upgraded weapon. The two of them made their way outside near Beacon cliff.

Ruby: So their are two new mods for the weapon. The new secondary gun form is designed to use your semblance as a power source.

Jason: How does that work?

Ruby: I added some new conductive fibers.

Jason held the weapon up, aiming it at a nearby tree.

Ruby: Hold down the trigger to charge it.

Jason did so and his arms glowed a low light blue as electrical sparks started swirling around in the weapon's barrel. After a couple of seconds he let go of the trigger and a concentrated bolt of electrical energy burst out of the gun and hit the tree. The bolt of energy then spread to several of the trees around it, showing off it's new chain attack trait.

Ruby: I call it the 'Chain lightning rifle'! Capable of hitting multiple targets whenever it is needed!

Jason: Nice! This'll definitely come in handy in the future.

The weapon is switched back to it's default double swords mod and they walk together back to the dorms.

Ruby: So do you want me to look at Cait's scroll now or…?

Jason: We've still got some time until sundown so yeah.

When they entered team JSTC's dorm they were greeted by the rooms occupants.

Trance: Hey, good to see our local leaders!

Shade waved at them. Cait was sat up in her bed trying to read a book on flight engineering.

Cait: Hi Jason! Hi Ruby!

Ruby: Hello! Jason said you could use my help repairing your scroll?

Cait shot a glance at Jason who was gesturing to go along with it.

Cait: Yeah.

Cait presented the broken scroll to Ruby who immediately began to examine it.

Ruby: Wow, this is _'really'_ broken. What did you do?

Cait: Uh...um...I, dropped it...

The rest of team JSTC mentally face palmed.

Cait: ...from the top of Beacon cliff.

Ruby: Really? That's some drop.

When Ruby _'seemed'_ to believe the cat faunus she took the scroll and set it down on Jason's desk. She immediately turned to him.

Ruby: I need your welding hand.

Jason sighed and walked over offering his sparking hand. After a few bumps and surgery references Ruby finished fixing the scroll and handed it to Cait.

Ruby: All done!

Cait: Thank you Ruby!

Shade: You should go. Your team is probably wondering where you are now.

Ruby's eyes widened at the realization.

Ruby: Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! I should go now, bye Jason!

Ruby rushed out of the room using her semblance leaving the team to themselves.

Trance: Looks like the team leaders are getting awfully close lately. You're the only one she said goodbye to boss.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

Jason: Pfff, well I just talk to her the most out of the four of us so…

Shade: What's on the scroll Cait!

Shade interrupted the conversation. Cait looked up from the scroll with a deadpanned face.

Cait: This thing has too many files to go through in one evening. At best, a couple of days and we'll have….something.

Jason fell back on his bed in annoyance while Trance laid back putting his hands behind his head.

Trance: Well, looks like we better get started then.

Jason: This whole ordeal better be worth it….

Jason spoke through his pillow. The team spent the night looking through many of the files on the scroll. Cait went to sleep first, followed by Trance and Jason. Shade however elected to stay up and keep looking through them. He stopped at a file called _"Dossiers"_. He opened the file and a list of names with roles next to them came up. One name however, stood out from the rest.

Shade: Cait Heartsong….

Shade was slightly surprised at this. He looked at her role and it read _"Informant/Bargaining chip"._ He opened her file and began to read.

" _ **Cait Heartsong has proven a reliable, yet reluctant, asset to the cause. Her brother Faraway is the only reason she has been so cooperative. In turn the main reason Faraway remains loyal is because of our promise of protection to his sister. Her codename when referred to in public from now on shall be Dayspring. While she isn't exactly a member of the White Fang she still holds a strong enough connection to us to hold a codename. Although her openly stating that the violent actions of the organization are going too far have earn her the nickname of**_ _'Human Lover'_ _ **among the other members."**_

Shade closed the scroll and looked over at Cait. After a moment he decided to check on her dreams again. Proceeding with the steps as he did before he began to see into her head.

 _Dream Cait: Don't go! It's too dangerous!_

 _The dream opened with Cait, slightly older looking than last time, talking to her brother in their home._

 _Dream Faraway: I have too little sister. These prototypes could…._

 _Dream Cait: I don't care about that! I don't want you to get hurt!_

 _Dream Faraway: Look, I'll be working alongside one of the upper ranking members. I'll just stay with…_

 _Dream Cait grumbled in annoyance and concern for a moment. She then wrapped her arms around her brother tightly._

 _Dream Cait: Please don't go! Just stay here! Please!_

 _Dream Faraway: Cait...I can't. I have to go on this mission._

 _Dream Cait let go of her brother and sat down on a nearby chair._

 _Dream Cait: I never should have told you about that train…._

 _Dream Faraway: Hey! You did the right thing. When I get back we'll go for a walk through the park, like we used to. Okay?_

 _Dream Cait took a moment to respond._

 _Dream Cait: You promise?_

 _Dream Faraway: I promise._

 _Dream White Fang Member: We should go now. Your Bullhead leaves base camp in a couple hours._

 _Faraway gave Cait a quick hug before walking out the door…._

…

…

…

 _Dream Cait smiled._

 _Dream Cait: He'll come back. He promised….._

Shade left her dream. He could tell where it was going and was getting more concerned with each dream. He decided to go to sleep and think on it more in the morning.

[End of chapter]

* * *

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I said something at the start about creating a rival team for the tournament. Well I figured I'd make it an OC team consisting of four characters you guys provide. I'm still quite a ways away from actually writing that chapter so there is still plenty of time. If you have an OC or two you would like to see in the story then here is your chance.**

 **Leave some character details. I.E: Name, Hair color, huntsmen/huntress gear, personality, etc...**

 **Choice of Weapon is required but semblance is optional.**

 **In the end if I don't get a full team I'll just take some 'inspired' OCs from other stories and credit them. You will also be credited for submitting your character even if they don't make it in.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this far. I appreciate it and hope you stick around at least until the end of the volume 3 timeline.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Night Gathering

**Note: Next chapter to this story is up and I'm almost done with writing Volume 2. I just want to make it clear that the thing about submitting OC's for the rival team in the tournament is completely optional as I do have a back up plan ready if I don't get a full team by the time I get to that point in the story. You CAN submit multiple OC's if you wish.**

 **Another detail I forgot to mention was that the team would be from Mistral. This does not however mean that an OC has to have been born or grown up there it simply means that they went to Haven. This is a default detail. Unless I get three or more OC's from one of the other two Kindoms (Vale doesn't count) then Mistral will be the Kingdom the OC team represents.**

 **Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time and space. On with the story.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2 - Chapter 8

The team sat in class waiting for Professor Port to finish another one of his stories. Jason leaned over and whispered to Shade.

Jason: Did you find anything on the scroll yet?

Shade: Nothing that's exactly useful. But…

Jason raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Shade: ...there was some information of a White Fang rally location in Vale used for recruiting new members.

Jason: Sounds promising.

Shade: There's one catch though. It had a list of dates on when each rally takes place and the next one takes place, tonight.

Jason: Well then we better prepare ourselves after class. Because I'm not missing an opportunity like this.

After the class ended team JSTC rallied in their dorm room and discussed their new findings.

Cait: I don't know about this.

Trance: Me either, this place will be full of human hating faunus. If we got spotted….

Jason: This is a stealth mission. Chances are we won't be getting into any fights.

Shade was still going through the scroll. Cait seemed very reluctant at first but ultimately gave in.

Cait: Alright. As long as we stick together we should be fine, right?

Jason: Right.

Trance: You know if we want to be inconspicuous then our current gear isn't going to work.

Jason: What do you mean?

Trance: I mean we should wear something more casual. You know, less likely to attract attention.

Shade: Hmm….

Jason: Good point. Everyone pick something to wear for the mission. Don't make it too flashy.

The team nodded and dived into each of their wardrobes of clothing. Jason wore a maroon hoodie and normal grey trousers. Shade wore a no sleeve black vest and dark grey baggy jeans, his dark aura still emanating off of him. Trance had his signature sunglasses and wore his leather jacket only zipped up. For leg wear he had a different pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Cait had put on a brown jumper and a pair of pair of white shorts. She also had a beanie on her head, drooping her cat ears to peek out just below the headgear.

Jason: Alright team, the plan is simple. We sneak in, get close enough to gather information, get out before anyone spots us.

Cait: You make it sound so easy.

Jason: Like I said, simple.

[Later in Vale]

Shade peeked around the corner of an alleyway with focused eyes. A few faunus were being permitted into a building every five to ten minutes or so.

Shade: This is definitely the place.

Trance: How are we supposed to get in? Only one of us have the features necessary to get past the front door.

Cait: I am not going in there alone.

Jason: We don't necessarily need to get inside to spy on them. Maybe a vantage point like a window where we could listen in.

The team looked up along the target building, not finding any, reachable, windows.

Trance: Well what about the roof. If we're lucky the place has a skylight.

Jason: Good idea. Let's move.

The team sneaked to the rooftops and stopped when they noticed several White Fang guards.

Cait: Well there goes that plan.

Jason: Who said we gave up on it?

Cait gave Jason a confused look before she looked back towards the rooftop to see Shade was stealthily knocking out the guards.

Cait: Oh, never mind.

After Shade Knocked out the last guard the team gathered around a nearby skylight and looked inside.

Cait: These rallies usually bring in a high ranking member of the organization to present possible recruits with a reason to join.

As if on cue a large faunus walked onto the stage. After giving a short welcoming speech, Roman Torchwick himself walked onto the stage.

Trance: There's the man of the hour.

Cait: Bringing him onto the stage won't exactly encourage the recruits. More likely to drive them away.

Jason: So that means he must have something big to present them as proof of his support.

Sure enough, Roman pulled down the curtain behind him revealing an early model Atlesian paladin. Team JSTC stepped back in slight disbelief.

Cait: W….where did he get that thing?!

Roman kept talking for a bit until a certain sentence caught the team's attention.

Roman: Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you.

Shade quickly noted down on his scroll about the southeast. Jason glanced into the crowd for a moment and spotted two very familiar characters.

Jason: Hey, isn't that….Blake and Sun?

The rest of the team focused on the pair in the crowd. Before they had a chance to think, Blake fired at a junction box on the wall and the lights went out across the building.

Jason: Change of plans!

Jason pulled out a single blade and converted to its revolver form, aiming it at the skylight.

Jason: We're creating a distraction to help Blake and Sun escape.

Before the team could respond or object he fired at the glass and started firing into the air. A short girl with an umbrella looked up at the group of intruders. The group in turn noticed Roman entering the Atlesian paladin.

Jason: Cait! Hit the paladin with your rocket launcher before he can do any damage!

Cait nodded and equipped her staff before quickly converting it into its projectile launching form. She fired a rocket at the mech only for the short girl to block it with her unfolded umbrella. The whole team raised eyebrows at her.

?: Up there! Humans!

The team looked down at the crowd of White Fang Members and Recruits. Many of which now wielded weapons.

Jason: Oh boy.

Trance: At least we got their attention.

Roman looked up at the group of four from the paladins cockpit and glared at them. Blake and Sun suddenly escaped through a window.

Roman: Neo! Take care of the four on the roof. I'll deal with those two!

The girl, whose name was apparently Neo, nodded with a smile then jumped forward and….disappeared. Roman then gave chase to Blake and Sun by crashing through the wall of the building.

Cait: What do we do?

Jason: Well we've got their attention. Now, we run.

The team agreed and they turned around to leave only to see Neo blocking their way.

Trance: Cute girl, blocking our way, is probably going to try and kill us.

Cait: Guys, there's four of us and one of her. The odds aren't in her favor.

Jason: Yeah, well if we don't get off this building soon the White Fang will turn the odds in her favor.

Neo smirked at the team and waited for them to attack. Jason took a deep breath before giving orders.

Jason: Alright! Let's do this! ShadowSong!

Cait and Shade jumped in front of Neo. Cait planted her staff into the roof and Shade used both of his Sickles to hook around it with his legs extended out. His kick was dodged but the attack had taken Neo by slight surprise.

Jason: Conductive Luck!

Jason and Trance dived forward at Neo and took a few swipes which she blocked before Trance impaled the ground and Jason knelt down in front of him while holding _'Shock and Awe'_ so that the tips of the blades were touching the arced blade. A surge of energy burst through him and connected to _'Buzz Kill'_ as the hatch which fired out spinning blades opened up and five blue glows shot out towards Neo. She skillfully deflected each one while taunting them with a cocky smirk.

Jason: Okay then. Dark Energy!

Trance pulled back and Shade took his place. Jason converted his weapon to it's new chain energy rifle form and began to charge the shot while aiming it at Neo. Shade combined his own weapons to create a single handle connected to a circular end. He held it in front of the rifle and Jason let go of the trigger. A bolt passed through Shades weapon and a spew of dark electrical energy wizzed out the other end and headed towards Neo. When she went to block this attack the bolt passed right through her umbrella and into her. The bolt sent a shock through her body and came out the other side as several strands of electrical energy in the air. Neo quickly regained her composure however and decided to switch tactics and go on the offensive. Jason jumped back and Shade entered combat with the short girl. He noticed and took note of how similar their fighting styles were regardless of weapon used. He tilted his head curiously at her during a weapon lock.

Jason: HeartStrung!

Trance and Cait moved forward and took Shades position in the fight. Cait blocked all of Neo's oncoming attacks, then Trance dived into the air and started spinning around over Cait and towards Neo. Neo blocked his attack just barely and skidded to a halt at the edge of the building. The team all lined up with their weapons pointed at the girl. Shade seemed noticeably unsure of her. The girl had a mix of annoyance and worry plastered on her face.

Trance: Your hair looks like ice cream….

Trance said while smirking at Neo. She responded with a deadpanned look. Trances smirk then turned into a glare.

Trance: ….I hate ice cream.

He swung _'Buzz Kill'_ at her and a pulse shot through it. The ground beneath it collapsed as it approached Neo. She jumped backwards off of the building just before it could reach her. The team all ran up to the edge and looked down to see where she went. Nothing.

Jason: We should go. I doubt the White Fang are just going to forget about us.

As the team departed Cait quickly turned to Trance.

Cait: Do you really hate ice cream?

Trance: No, I just wanted a cool one liner for the moment.

Cait rolled her eyes and they followed the rest of their team.

[Later that evening]

A group of White Fang members passed through an alleyway.

White Fang Member: I think they went this way!

The group continued down the alleyway and passed into another. The members of team JSTC peeked their heads out of a nearby dumpster and scanned the area.

Jason: They're gone.

Explosions and gunfire could be heard in the faintest distance.

Trance: I'm guessing that's the Atlesian paladin.

Cait: Sounds like it's causing a lot of property damage.

They all jumped out of the dumpster.

Jason: Alright, I don't think we'll be able to make it back to Beacon with the White Fang around every corner. We need an alternative.

Cait and Trance looked at each other before nodding.

Cait: I, might have a way to get us back to Beacon.

Jason: Really?

Trance: You know the Bullhead we crashed on our first day?

Cait: We've been repairing it ever since we got the broken scroll.

Cait pulled out her own scroll and pressed a few buttons.

Cait: I even added a few modifications. We should get to one of the rooftops.

They followed Cait up to the nearest rooftop without getting spotted by any White Fang. When they arrived they waited a few moments before a familiar site started flying towards them.

Shade: I don't believe it.

Cait: I even fixed the landing gears.

The Bullhead landed on the roof and the side door opened up.

Jason: How is it operating without a pilot?

Cait: Auto pilot. A tough modification to add but one I'm quite proud of.

The team boarded the dropship and Cait took the controls. As the craft lifted off the ground Shade spotted a large mist appear near the highway.

Shade: Guys, over there!

The team turned to the highway and saw what looked like a light show taking place in the mist.

Jason: We should see what's going on over there.

Trance: Like last time?

Jason tilted his head in an unamused fashion. The Bullhead turned and headed towards the new destination. Just before they reached the location another Bullhead flew off. Below them they saw the members of team RWBY.

Jason: They look like they could use a lift.

Cait: I'll bring us down next to them.

As the Bullhead approached the ground the side doors opened up and Jason waved over team RWBY.

Jason: You girls okay?

Team RWBY each had a look of surprise on their faces.

Weiss: First of all, why do you have a dropship?

Trance: Cait and I have been repairing it in our free time.

Weiss: Okay….secondly, how did you know we were here?

Jason: Actually, we only knew Blake was here, after we saw her and Sun at the White Fang rally.

Blake: I can explain….

Shade: Which is why we caused a distraction to stop anything short of a giant robot chasing after you.

Blake smiled slightly at the team's trust and bravery.

Ruby: What were you guys doing there anyway?

Jason: W...well, we heard about the White Fang rally and decided to scope it out in case they had any important information.

Ruby accepted the answer and they all boarded the Bullhead. That was when Yang noticed Cait and her beanie.

Yang: Aw Cait, you look so cute with that beanie on!

Cait: Y...yeah, thanks.

Cait blushed at the compliment.

Blake: By the way, we need to pick up Sun and Neptune. I think I remember where we lost them.

Jason and Trance's faces turned slightly sour.

Jason: Sure, we can pick up Sun and…..the blue guy.

Ruby: Hey don't you glow blue sometimes?

Jason: …

After the Bullhead picked up Sun and Neptune they headed back to Beacon. Cait, skillfully, landed the Bullhead in a concealed part of the nearby woods. When they left the landing sight and returned to their dorms they decided to wait out the evening a little longer with some small talk.

Trance: So now that we know about their operations in the southeast. What do we do?

Shade: We'll figure that out later. What I want to know is why team RWBY was out there.

Jason: I'm sure they have their reasons. Blake had a history with the White Fang so maybe it was her idea.

Trance: Whatever the reason I hope they got what they were after.

Cait: So what's next on the agenda? Practice for the qualifiers?

Shade looked through his scroll.

Shade: Actually, the next big event coming up would be….

Shade's face dropped.

Shade: ...the Beacon dance.

Cait: W...wait what!?

Cait was very confused. She didn't realize there even was a dance.

Trance: Ah, the dance. I have a few plans already going through my head about that.

Jason: Most of which involve Yang?

Trance didn't respond and simply placed his hands behind his head, laid back on his bed and smirked.

Cait: Oh yay! I can't wait! This is gonna be great!

Jason: You seem excited.

Cait: Of course I'm excited! Maybe a little nervous as well since this would be my first dance ever, but I'm mostly excited!

Shade: Hmmm…..

Cait gasped in realization.

Cait: I'm going to need a dress!

Trance: Enter stage left.

Trance said to himself suddenly more into the conversation.

Cait: And what are you guys gonna wear as well? We'll need to dress nicely.

Trance: Already got mine covered.

Jason: I'll be sure to get something good before the dance.

Cait then turned to Shade, her face saying that she eagerly awaited his answer.

Shade: I'll… ...find something.

Cait smiled happily and pulled everyone into a group hug.

Cait: Hurray!

Trance: Can't….breath….

Cait: Quit your whining.

After the team ended their hug they all changed into their bed clothes and went to sleep.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **Note: I do want to say that this chapter is shorter than the other because I was very creatively deprived while writing it. I tweaked a few things to make it more interesting while editing it but that doesn't change much really.**

 **Currently thinking of putting some actual effort into this story and putting same 'artwork' together for the stories' cover image. Not a guarantee considering I'm absolutely rubbish at artwork but the idea and motivation is there.**

 **Also one last reminder that if you want an OC or multiple OC's in to be featured in this story as a rival team please do submit the details to me and I'll work them into the tournament as best as I can. Again every little detail gives me something to work with.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Decisions, decisions

**Note: Hello again. Welcome back to the story or whatever. It took me a little longer to get this chapter out because I only just finished writing the the end of the Volume 2 chapters, (not including 2.5 which I haven't written yet.).**

 **So I got a couple of OC submissions for the story from, (I'm gonna call them Steve because they posted as a guest), Steve and I have an idea on how to use them. Even if I can't get a full team I'll still be sure to use them somewhere in the story. Thank you Steve.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2 - Chapter 9

Cait sat in sparring class with the rest of her team, not really paying attention to the match going on. Pyrrha was going one on four against team CRDL but that wasn't important to her right now. The thing occupying her mind right now was the dance. She had a dress which meant she had half of the requirements for a dance, the other half being a partner. This was the part she didn't consider until now. Who exactly would she go to the dance with? Cait glanced around the class to look for possible suitors to this role. Her eyes stopping on each of them.

Cait's Thoughts: Jason would probably go with me! Though I don't think I would be 'his' first choice. Hmm, maybe Trance, if he's willing to drop his 'cool guy' act and not be a tease for one night. What about Shade?

Her mind blanked for a moment.

Cait's Thoughts: No, he wouldn't go with me. He's nice but he always talks about trying to keep things professional.

Cait rubbed her head in thought and annoyance.

Cait's Thoughts: I don't want to ask Jaune and risk getting in the way of whatever Pyrrha's going for, and Ren is out of the question. The last thing I want is to anger Nora. Sun, clearly more interested in another faunus that's not me. Neptune, I don't think Jason, Trance, or Weiss would like that.

Cait face planted onto the desk with an internal groan.

Cait's Thoughts: The dance isn't till this weekend. So I still have time to think over who I might ask.

Shade placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little, getting her attention.

Shade: Are you okay? You look distracted.

Cait: Just… thinking.

Shade: …

The sparring arena buzzer went off signalling that Pyrrha had won the match.

Jason: I'm impressed, while at the same time not surprised.

Trance: I don't think anyone else is gonna top that performance.

Glynda proceeded to seek out students for one more match. After it looked like she was going to call out Blake, another boy raised his hand.

?: I'll do it.

Everyone turned to him.

Glynda: Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent.

Mercury: Actually, I wanna fight… her.

Mercury points at Pyrrha.

Jason: Who is this guy?

Trance: Probably a transfer student looking to show up us Beacon low lifes.

Trance spoke in a joking tone, although that still seemed to hit Jason hard. After Pyrrha accepts the challenge Mercury makes his way down to face Pyrrha. As the match began Mercury seemed to be on par with Pyrrha in the way of skill.

Trance: Is it just me or does it feel like he's holding back?

Cait: Really?

Jason: I think it's a miracle he's even keeping up with Pyrrha at all.

Shade: …

Little to their knowledge a green haired girl behind them was listening in.

Trance: He looks too calm and steady while he fights. It's like he could win if he wanted to, but won't.

Cait: Well you look calm during most of your fights as well.

Trance: Exactly.

Mercury shot off of Pyrrha's shield and landed a fair distance away from her. She began to charge at him until….

Mercury: I forfeit.

Everyone in the room went silent in surprise.

Cait: What?

Jason: Okay, for how well he was just doing that doesn't make any sense.

Trance: I knew something was off.

Shade: Hmmm…

Behind them the green haired girl had a slightly concerned look. After Glynda gave the match to Pyrrha she ended the class and everyone exited the building. Shade shot a suspicious glance at Mercury and the green haired girl. One which they noticed. Outside, Sun rushed up to Blake as soon as he spotted her. After greeting her he proceeds to ask her to the dance.

Blake: I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would understand that.

Blake then walked off leaving Sun to sink in the rejection. Trance walked up and patted him on the back.

Trance: Hey, don't worry about that too much. I think she's just going through some stuff right now.

Sun: Yeah, it's just… can't she just enjoy herself for once?

While Trance attempted to comfort Sun, the rest of team JSTC walked over to team RWBY.

Jason: Is Blake okay?

Shade: She seems… too in character.

Yang: Don't worry about it. We'll check on her.

Cait, not really focusing on the conversation,had finished rapidly throwing together a list on her scroll of the different boys she considered asking to the dance. Even though she kept it concealed Yang still noticed.

Yang: What are you doing Cait?

Cait: NOTHING!

Cait's surprised and panicked response, followed by the now visible blush on her face, caught the attention of the others.

Jason: It doesn't sound like nothing.

Cait: I… I mean, nothing.

Weiss: Now I'm curious.

Shade: I think we should respect her privacy.

Cait smiled at Shade in appreciation before Yang yanked her scroll from her.

Yang: Yoink!

Cait: Hey!

Cait immediately went into a state of internal panic. Yang read through the list quickly before gaining a knowing look and winking to her.

Yang: It's just a schedule.

Weiss: I'm slightly disappointed.

Jason: You got protective over a schedule?

Cait: U... um…

Yang: The most recent addition was something only us girls need to worry about.

Jason: Oh, uh, that explains it. Sorry Cait.

Cait: Don't be. I overreacted.

Yang, looking to change the subject while keeping Cait's plans in mind, decided to ask the boys a question.

Yang: So, you guys got any dates for the dance yet?

Jason's cheeks turned red and he stuttered out a response.

Jason: U… uh… I... I haven't asked her yet...

Yang: Oh, so you've got someone in mind? Who is it?

Jason seemed to become extremely nervous and began sweating while struggling to come up with an answer.

Jason: I… I would… rather not say… right now.

Yang: Oooh, is it someone we know?

Jason's eyes widened in surprise and he became even more nervous. Yang leaned in with a cheeky grin on her face.

Yang: Perhaps even someone, in this very group.

Jason: Y… yo… you know what I suddenly really need the bathroom I'll see you guys later!

Jason dashed off with his legs glowing blue before anyone could question him. Yang shrugged and turned to Shade.

Yang: What about…?

Shade: No…

Yang: Anyone you might be willing to ask?

Shade remained silent and simply gave Yang his usual stare. When Yang realized she wasn't going to get an answer out of him she gave up. Trance then walked up to the group and wrapped an arm over his two teammates shoulders.

Trance: So what are you guys talking about?

Yang turned to Trance and grinned mischievously.

Yang: Wondering who's going to the dance with who. Speaking of which, who are you taking?

Trance laughed and stepped back while holding a smug grin.

Trance: I think I'll keep the answer a secret. No point in ruining the surprise.

Yang rolled her eyes and turned to Cait without saying a word. Cait seemed confused for a moment until she realized what she was waiting for.

Cait: I... um, well I don't, uh…

Cait's eyes narrowed at Yang in an annoyed way. Yang held back a laugh and grabbed Cait by the arm and pulled her away.

Cait: H... hey! What are you…?

Yang: You guys are gonna have to excuse us. We need to borrow Cait for a moment.

Shade and Trance looked confused as Yang dragged Cait and her own team away. Once they were out of sight Yang let go of Cait.

Cait: Jeez, what was that for?!

Yang: This list of yours is very interesting.

Cait began to blush again.

Ruby: Her, schedule?

Yang: It's a list of boys. I'm guessing she wants to ask one to the dance.

Cait's blush deepened and she tried hiding behind her hair.

Weiss: Wait, really? Who's on it?

Yang: Well every male on her team is on it, there's also Jaune and Ren interestingly, and Sun and Neptune.

Weiss: What?!

Cait: I don't know who I'm going to ask! I just wanted to narrow down my options a bit more. The dance is this weekend and I don't want to go alone!

Ruby: You'll be fine. I'm sure at least one of these guys will be more than happy to take you.

Yang: Just take a day to think about it. I'm sure you'll figure out which guy to ask by then.

Cait pondered this for a moment.

Cait: Okay. I'll sleep on it and make my decision in the morning.

Yang: Great! Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to talk to another kitten about the dance.

Cait seemed unamused at Yang's comment as the three members of team RWBY left her there to her thoughts. Not long after, Shade approached Cait.

Shade: What was all that about?

Cait: Um... the dance.

Shade: Oh… okay.

There was an awkward silence.

Cait: I've gotta catch an early sleep so I'll see you later, okay?

Shade nodded and Cait walked back to the team dorm room.

[That night]

Cait tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep but couldn't relax. She sat up and sighed.

Cait: Maybe some practice will tire me out.

Cait stood up from her bed in her pyjamas and walked out of her room towards the training hall. When she reached there she used her staff to practice on a test dumby. About an hour passed on the clock before she felt even slightly tired, letting out a long yawn.

Jason: Is a test dummy really that tiring of an opponent?

Cait turned her head to Jason who was in his own pyjamas and watching from the doorway.

Cait: No, actually. I can't get tired when they don't fight back. My defensive skills are dropping and I need to practice anyway.

Jason: So how about we have a spar?

Cait: Now?

Jason: Yeah. We both need a reason to fall asleep and I think a sparring match will probably tire us both out.

Cait thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. Before long the too were facing each other in the sparring arena.

Cait: I feel weird doing this in my pyjamas.

Jason: At least your opponent is in the same situation. Besides, I think you look cute in those.

Cait blushed slightly and readied her weapon. Jason readied his own and before long they clashed weapons. Cait was mostly on defensive so as to keep herself in practice. Jason was going easy on her, but still trying enough to tire himself out by the end of the fight.

Jason: You've really improved. I'm glad to see practice has been doing well for you.

Cait: Thanks.

Cait blocked a few more hits before attempting a counter offensive by tripping him over. He saw this coming however and knocked her back before she could succeed. Cait stumbled a bit before walking backwards towards the edge of the stage. She fell back only to be stopped in mid fall. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into Jason's own. He had caught her with both arms wrapped around her waist and she was stabilizing herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. They both remained speechless for what felt like hours, both blushing intensely.

Cait: U... um, thanks Jas… Mmmph!

Cait was interrupted as Jason pulled her into a kiss. She was in shock. Her team leader was kissing her. Her eyes were held wide open for a while, her cat ears locked stiff, until she eventually melted into the kiss.

Cait's Thoughts: What is happening?! What's going on?! Why am I kissing Jason?! I have so many questions?!

Eventually they ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

Jason: Cait, would you like to go with me to the dance?

[Waking up]

Cait shot up from her slumber with a blush on her face. She looked around to see that it was only just about evening.

Cait: It was just a dream…

She said almost in a disappointed tone. Rubbing her eyes she contemplated what she just saw.

Cait's Thoughts: Why did I just have a dream where my team leader kissed me and asked me out to the dance? Maybe it was because I've been thinking about the dance recently. Yeah that must be it. I've already decided to think about my decision in the morning so there's no point in thinking about it now.

Cait laid back down on her bed, trying to get her recent dream out of her mind. She then drifted back off the sleep.

[The next day]

Jason sat alone in the cafeteria eating his food while jotting some things down onto a note. The rest of his team was doing their own things today so he took the time to plan out what he was going to do during the dance.

Jason: I've got dressing covered. The schedule is decent. All that's left is a dance partner, I just have to build up enough courage to ask her.

?: Ask who?

Jason turned in surprise to see Cait standing near his table with a tray full of tuna.

Jason: Uh… um… nobody!

Cait sat down next to Jason and scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

Cait: So… Jason… d..did you… do you have a date to the d..dance yet?

Cait wasn't looking directly at him, hoping to avoid him seeing any blush currently on her face.

Jason: U… um, well, no not yet.

Cait: W… well, did you… have anyone in mind?

Jason's cheeks turned red as he desperately tried to avoid answering the question.

Jason: I... um... yes! I mean no! I mean… uh... why do you ask?

Cait: Um… well…

Cait went silent. She didn't have an answer that wouldn't result in her directly or indirectly asking him to the dance. After a few moments of silence Jason became concerned.

Jason: Um… Cait?

Cait: You know what, let's just forget we had this conversation, okay?

Jason: Uh, sure but….

Cait left the table just as quick as she arrived at it before he could continue. Jason was left sitting in confusion.

Cait: Jason's great and all, but I doubt either of us have the courage to take our friendship up a notch and ask the other to the dance. I'm gonna think about this some more.

[Meanwhile]

Emerald: They were onto us.

Mercury: Yeah, that guy with the dark aura seemed especially suspicious of us.

The trio of troublemakers sat in their dorm room discussing the different students at the school. Right now they were on team JSTC.

Cinder: Hmm, let's look at their profiles.

Cinder swiped through her scroll until the profile images of each member of team JSTC appeared.

Cinder: Let's start with the team leader. Jason Conduit.

Emerald: He's not much without his semblance. Energy generation.

Cinder: Pure energy courses through through his veins in mass.

Mercury: I don't think he'll be much of a problem in the long run.

Cinder: His profile is impressive but lacking. He is exceptional in most forms of combat.

Emerald: If they enter the tournament it would only make sense for him to be chosen for each match.

Mercury: What about the living breathing demon walking around the school right now?

Cinder: Shade Broker. A near perfect student under most classifications.

Mercury: A freak with power that hates people and social interaction.

Cinder: What do we know about his semblance?

Emerald: He can turn into a shadow on any solid surface.

Mercury: It also doesn't seem to 'turn off' and naturally reduces his aura to half. It's what he builds his fighting style around.

Cinder: And yet I get the feeling there's more to his abilities than what we know so far.

Cinder stared intently at Shade's profile. After a while she moved on to the next member of team JSTC.

Cinder: Trance Luckstrung.

Mercury: You mean the one that took on Roman at the docks.

Emerald: I've passed him a few times in the halls and every time I can only see him as a different version of Mercury.

Mercury: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Cinder: His profile is quite frequent about his 'one on one' skills.

Emerald: His semblance is a pulse that he shoots out through his body.

Cinder: He shouldn't be a problem.

Cinder glanced at the profile of the last member of team JSTC.

Cinder: Cait Heartsong. The weakest of the four, and yet….

Emerald: What is it?

Cinder: What's her semblance?

Emerald: Nobody knows.

Cinder: Hmmm….

[Meanwhile]

Cait entered her team's dorm. Trance was sitting on his bed looking at his scroll. Neither of them said anything and Cait simply laid down on her bed looking up. After a few minutes of silence Trance got bored.

Trance: So. What have you been up to today?

Cait: Just trying to figure out who I'm going to go to the dance with.

Cait didn't see the point in hiding this information from Trance. He would probably tease her about it yeah, but not really do anything other than that. At least that's what she thought.

Trance: Really? You'd think that wouldn't be a very hard decision.

Cait: Oh yeah, of course. You're clearly the only choice worth picking, blah blah blah…

Trance frowned at her sarcastic tone, clearly offended.

Trance: So you're not being asked by every boy in Beacon?

Cait: Nope.

Trance: Not even Jaune.

Cait: He, is too enthralled by Weiss and I don't really want to get on Pyrrha's bad side either.

Trance: Fair enough, I suppose.

Cait: I wish I had it already planned out like you.

Trance: Oh yeah?

Cait: Why won't you tell who your date is?

Trance raised an eyebrow and gained a slightly smug grin.

Trance: And what makes you think I even have a date?

Cait sat up on her bed and obtained a very confused look.

Cait: You're you, of course you have a date.

Trance: You say that like it's impossible for me 'not' to have one.

Cait: Isn't it?

Trance: …

Cait: Oh my god….you don't have a date?

Trance: Exactly.

Cait: Trance Luckstrung doesn't have a date to the Beacon dance.

Cait had an amused tone. Trance smiled at this.

Cait: So wait, what about your plan?

Trance: Actually it's going perfectly. I just need to sort out the whole date thing.

Cait rolled her eyes and laid back down on her bed.

Cait: Well with your new growing reputation I'm sure you can get anyone you want.

Trance: I don't want just anyone….

Cait jumped in surprise when Trance jumped onto her bed and was holding himself above her.

Trance: …I want you.

Cait began to blush immensely at the unexpected situation. She tried to spurt out a response but it only ended up coming out as thoughtless stuttering.

Trance: A lot to take in?

Cait: Y... yeah.

Cait was sweating in mixed feelings. His sudden confession of affection and forward attitude was too much to take in at once. Especially considering the position both of them were in.

Trance: Maybe this'll help calm your mind.

Cait: What are you... mmmmph!

Trance kissed Cait passionately sending her into a state of surprise, yet again. After he broke the kiss she remained staring blankly with her mouth open, resting her head back on her pillow. Her kitten ears were stiff and unmoving. After a few seconds Cait regained her composure enough to form words.

Cait: You're… a very good kisser…

Trance: It comes naturally. But I can do more for you.

Cait was enthralled by what came next. Trance began to kiss her again, this time on her neck. He moved down, reaching her belly. A small moan escaped Cait's mouth.

Cait: T... Trance… I… ah…

Cait felt him go lower. She began to breath heavily and struggled to form words as only short but pleasured moans escaped her mouth. As she began to feel herself reach her peak Trance looked up at her.

Trance: Cait, would you like to go with me to the dance?

[Waking up, again]

Cait's eyes shot open. She had fallen asleep at her desk while revising for a test. She raised a hand to her cheek and felt the intense warmth it produced.

Cait: Another dream.

Cait was annoyed. Not because of the dream, or what happened in it. But because it just confused her more about her decision.

Cait: I need some air!

Cait blurted out, before storming out of the room.

[Meanwhile]

Jason and Shade walked through Vale towards the building in which the dance would be occurring.

Shade: Why are we out here again?

Jason: I just wanted to check out the building the dance was taking place in. It's being set up by Yang and Weiss I think.

Shade glanced around noting that other people were very clearly trying to avoid them. He knew the reason why.

Shade: Then can we hurry.

Jason: Agreed, I need to mentally prepare myself before the dance tomorrow.

Shade: Um… mentally?

Jason: Yeah.

Shade: Why mentally?

Jason: Because it's a party. A ball. A fiesta! That means people, and that means social interaction.

Shade sighed.

Jason: If you walk into that dance without a date clinging to your arm, then that's what you need to be prepared for.

Shade: I thought you said you already had a date in mind?

Jason put his hand to his chin in thought for a moment.

Jason: If I get turned down, then I better damn well be prepared to go alone and deal with awkward air. What's your excuse.

Shade remained silent.

Jason: Seriously? Nobody?

Shade: Why should I bother trying. Any girl I ask would be too afraid of my exterior appearance to ever consider learning about my interior personality.

Jason frowned at this. Shade was always treated like an outsider to anyone outside of his tiny inner circle of friendship, and even then some of said friends were always skeptical.

?: Hey!

Jason and Shade turned around to see Sun and Neptune walk up to them. Jason frowned more when he saw the latter.

Sun: What are you guys doing around town?

Jason: Going to see the dance preparations.

Shade: What about you two?

Sun: Same reason.

Shade: Ahuh….

The four of them began to walk and talk.

Sun: So, what are you bozos going to be doing at the dance?

Jason: Meh, depends.

Neptune: On what?

Jason: On whether I'm with a date, or alone.

Sun smirked.

Sun: So, you got a girl in mind?

Jason: Look I've had to explain this multiple times today. Can I just say yes and we'll leave it at that?

Sun deflated at his clearly intended fun being taken away.

Neptune: What about you?

Shade turned to Neptune as he was asked this.

Shade: No….

Neptune: Are you sure?

Shade: Yes….

There was a moment of silence.

Shade: Well… actually…

The three all turned to Shade in slight surprise. Jason being the most taken aback.

Shade: There… is one girl…

Sun: Who is she?

Sun jumped at the new opportunity.

Shade: Someone… special.

Sun: A nameless crush. Dude, you must be really into her.

Shade: …

Neptune: I'll admit I didn't think you were the type of guy to develop crushes.

Jason: Yeah, he's just full of surprises.

Jason spoke in an almost annoyed tone. As the four arrived at their destination they entered the building to see three of the four members of team RWBY. Weiss had just said something about fog machines, which had gained the attention of both Neptune and Shade.

Neptune: Your dance is gonna have fog machines?

The girls turned their attention to the four boys now in the dance hall.

Weiss: We were thinking about it.

Neptune: That's pretty cool.

Shade: Agreed.

Sun: You ladies all excited for dress up?

Ruby: Pfft… yeah, right!

Yang: Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night.

Jason: Hey did Trance ever actually ask you?

Yang: No, why?

Jason: Just… curious.

This garnered a suspicious look from Ruby.

Weiss: What are you four wearing?

Sun: Uh… this?

Neptune: Ignore him for he knows not what he says.

Sun: Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place.

Shade: If he doesn't have to go in shirt and tie, I don't either!

Jason: I thought Cait already made that decision for you.

Shade: …

Jason sighed and cleared his throat.

Jason: Myself and Shade have acquired some fine looking suits.

Shade: Nothing like the usual stuff you'll see most guys wearing tonight.

Jason: I wanted something that would make us stand out among the crowd!

Yang and Ruby were giggling in entertainment at Jason's enthusiasm. Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

Sun: Sooooo… what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know… Blake-y?

Weiss: Obviously.

Ruby: I still can't think of a way to change her mind.

Yang: Guys, trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow.

Yang walked out of the room with a confident look on her face. Leaving the group behind.

Jason: Yeah, I'm going to check out the rest of the hall.

Ruby: I'll show you around!

Ruby grabbed Jason by the hand and dragged him around the building. Shade turned to Weiss.

Shade: So are we talking a full on fog machine or one of those ambient ones?

Weiss face palmed.

[Meanwhile]

Trance stared out at the sunset behind the city of Vale from the Beacon airship docks, a peaceful smile on his face. Cait walked up next to him and just sat down.

Trance: Hello partner. What got the cat out of the house?

Cait scratched the back of her ears.

Cait: I'm… just gonna come out and ask, what's your plan for the dance?

Trance raised an eyebrow curiously while keeping his peaceful smile.

Trance: You trying to cash in while there's still time or just looking for tips on your own?

Cait remained silent.

Trance: Okay, fair enough, you asked first. I've got a couple of ideas for the dance, mostly consisting of just standing around and doing nothing but drink punch. Then dance a bit. Then leave.

Cait sat there expecting more from him. To her surprise he just stood there smiling and adding nothing else.

Cait: Seriously?

Trance: What else would I do?

Cait: Um, talk to your date, dance with your date, escort your date back home.

Trance chuckled a bit.

Trance: Ah yes, my date… that's the big secret isn't it?

Cait's ears twitched slightly.

Trance: Who is Trance going to the dance with? You can guess if you'd like but you'll never get it.

Cait: Is it…

Cait went silent for a moment, a light blush emerging onto her face. One that Trance took note of.

Cait: …

Trance: …

Cait: ...me?

Trance's expression went from peaceful to serious.

Trance: No.

Cait's ears drooped slightly as her expression became sad and unsure.

Cait: Of course not. You just tease, you don't mean what you say.

Trance looked visibly unhappy.

Trance: Did you, want to be my date? That's not like you.

Cait: I just want to get this decision over with so I won't have to worry about it anymore.

Trance: So you came to me without actually thinking if you wanted to.

Cait remained silent.

Trance: I'd be lying if I said I never considered you as my date, but I don't want to risk our friendship in such a way. Even if it is only for one evening.

Cait stood up and gave Trance a hug.

Trance: Besides, I know for a fact you'll find a date for the dance before tomorrow.

Cait giggled a bit.

Cait; What, you can see the future now?

Trance: Yes, each vision cost ten lien. Pay up.

This got the two of them to laugh. They broke off the hug.

Trance: Get some rest, I'm sure you'll have a clearer mind by morning.

Cait: Thanks Trance. Your date is a lucky person, you know that?

Trance smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Trance: Eh, what can I say? It's just the good person inside of me that can't help it.

Cait rolled her eyes and waved to him as she walked away.

Cait's thoughts: Trance is out, that narrows my options down quite a bit now. I'm gonna try and get some sleep tonight, dream or not.

[That evening]

Jason was leaning against a wall near the Beacon dorms. He looked down at the rose in his hand and noticed he was shaking.

Jason: Come on Conduit, you can do this. You've risen from nothing and fought the creatures of grimm. You can ask one girl to a dance.

He straightened up and stopped shaking. He heard two voices approaching the dorms, two very familiar voices.

Jason: Alright, It's now or never.

He walked around the corner with the rose in hand and walked towards the now visible sisters, Ruby and Yang. As they noticed his approach Yang spotted the Rose and rolled her eyes before smirking.

Yang: I knew it. All the signs were pointing to you asking me to the dance.

As she heard this Ruby frowned slightly.

Yang: Well, sorry Jason but you're just not my…

Jason: Actually…!

Jason said out loud, interrupting Yang as he cleared his throat. He began to sweat and seemed hesitant to continue.

Jason: ...I'm not here to ask 'you' to the dance…

Yang gained a confused look then Jason turned to Ruby and held out the Rose.

Jason: ...I'm here, to ask you.

Ruby and Yang: What?!

Ruby blushed intensely and Yang was a mix of confusion and what could quite clearly be seen as anger.

Jason: Ruby Rose, would you like me to accompany you to the dance tomorrow evening?

Ruby was speechless, Jason was getting nervous. He had just asked Ruby Rose out to the dance right in front of her overprotective sister, and she wasn't giving an immediate response which was likely going to result in him dead right there. Ruby opened her mouth, about to say something until she was interrupted.

Yang: Absolutely not!

Yang stepped in between them and stared down at Jason angrily. Her eyes had gone red. Jason stood tall and took a deep breath before staring determined back at her.

Jason: I wasn't asking you.

Yang: You don't get to my sister unless you get through me.

Jason: This is her choice, not yours.

Yang remained silent before glancing back at Ruby who was nervous as to what she was going to do. Yang narrowed her eyes at the short boy in front of her and she stepped aside and crossed her arms, glaring at Jason the whole time.

Jason's thoughts: I have a feeling that if Ruby's answer is anything but yes then Yang is going to kill me.

Jason gulped and looked back to Ruby, patiently awaiting her response. Ruby slowly took the rose from his hand and stared at it for a moment before smiling and looking up at him.

Ruby: Yes!

Jason was forced into a hug as Yang watched on in surprise.

Ruby: You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd ask me! Now I can't wait for the dance!

Jason: Me too! I'm so happy you said yes!

Yang: Are you sure about this Ruby? Are you sure you want him as your date?

Ruby turned her head to Yang while smiling and simply nodded. Yang closed her eyes tightly in thought before calming down and smiling at the pair.

Yang: Okay, if my little sis is okay with this, then so am I.

Ruby cheered happily. She ended the hug with Jason and the three of them walked into the dorm building.

[Meanwhile]

Shade entered the dorm room. Cait was laying in her bed trying to sleep, unable to close her eyes however. When she noticed him come in she sighed in defeat and sat up to greet him.

Cait: Hey Shade.

Shade raised a hand in greeting gaining a smile from the cat faunus. He walked over to his bed and stared at it.

Cait: You tired too?

Shade let out a sigh.

Shade: In a sense, yeah.

Cait: Something on your mind?

Shade: …

Cait moved over on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Cait: Come here and talk about it.

Shade walked over and sat next to Cait.

Cait: So what's up?

Shade: It's the dance…

Cait: Oh don't tell me you're backing out now are you?

Shade: No, I told you I'd go didn't I?

Cait: Heh, yeah.

Shade: I'm just… I'm not very good in social events.

Cait: Why not?

Shade: Just look at me. I'm not exactly appealing to the eye.

Cait: Don't say that.

Shade: A tall dark figure surrounded by dark aura. I walk into that dance hall and I'll get more privacy than you'd expect from a social gathering. I produce fear in those around me just by existing.

Cait: Screw those people!

Shade was surprised at Cait's outburst.

Cait: If those people don't want to give you a chance then you don't need them. You've already got a ton of friends now!

Shade: Yeah, but do those friends trust me?

Cait frowned. When she didn't respond Shade placed a hand to his head and sighed. Cait grabbed his free hand and gently gripped it.

Cait: I trust you.

Shade turned to their touching hands and then to Cait.

Shade: Cait… I… I trust you too.

The two remained silent for a moment. Then Shade turned to her again.

Shade: Do you… have any plans for the dance?

Cait: Well, actually no. I haven't thought ahead in the slightest this time.

Shade: I'm guessing that means you're going alone?

Cait went blank for a moment before responding.

Cait: I guess so…

Shade: …

Cait: …

Shade: Cait...?

Shade gently tightened his grip on her hand.

Shade: ...would you like to go with me to the dance?

Cait began to blush immensely. This wasn't a dream, she would have woken up after he asked. That meant this was actually happening, and Shade was asking her to the dance. Shade, of all people. In the moment she didn't even need to think about her answer to know what she 'wanted' to say.

Cait: I would love that.

The pair smiled and Cait leaned up against him.

Cait: I would really love that.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **Note: Yeah this was more of a Cait chapter if you didn't notice. This chapter and the next chapter are mostly just to set up some pairings. Also worth noting none of the parings set up are set in stone so if I ruined a ship you were thinking of then just keep that in mind.**

 **Next chapter is one of my favorites for Trance's character. So look forward to that.**

 **Once again the OC submissions for the tournament are still open. Just post details and I'll see what I can do. Right now there are still at least two spaces open on the rival OC team, so if you have more than one submission, go right ahead and send both if you like.**

 **Anyway, that's enough from me for now. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner but don't hold out hope.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Dance

**Note: A cheer for reaching double digits. Hurrah!**

 **So this chapter takes place during the dance and is currently my personal favorite in the way of character development. Whether it's going to be yours or not is yet to be seen.**

 **I decided to release this chapter earlier than I would normally because I'm currently writing the transition chapter, also known as the Volume 2.5 chapter. I'll probably post the next chapter sooner as well but that's it until I finish it.**

 **Character submission is still open if you fancy it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2 - Chapter 10

Jason, Shade, and Trance had arrived at team JNPR's dorm to prepare themselves for the dance along with Jaune, Ren, Sun and Neptune. Pyrrha and Nora went to RWBY's dorm room with the other girls to do the same thing. Jason was wearing an orange tuxedo to the dance while Shade wore a matching blue one. Trance was in a standard suit, much like what Jaune, Ren and Neptune had. He was not wearing his sunglasses.

Trance: You guys look ridiculous.

Jason: Yeah, yeah, at least 'we' look somewhat unique compared to you.

Trance chuckled slightly.

Trance: Fair enough.

Shade was fidgeting about in his clothes, clearly uncomfortable.

Shade: Ugh, what is the utility of this thing? I can't move as freely as I do normally.

Trance: The utility of it is to impress your date.

Jason: Wouldn't that be a perk?

Trance: Whatever, the point is you look much more appealing in those things. However ridiculous they are.

Jason rolled his eyes. Sun approached the trio.

Sun: Wow, you guys really know how to stand out don't you?

Jason raised a hand to his head.

Jason: We're going to be getting comments about these all night aren't we?

Shade: Hey, you chose the clothes.

Sun: So who'd you guys ask? I mean, assuming you each asked someone.

The trio glanced at each other before responding in order.

Jason: Ruby.

Shade: Cait.

Trance: A friend.

Jason and Sun turned to Trance.

Sun: Care to elaborate?

Trance: A very close friend.

Jason: That's it?

Trance: That's all you're getting out of me.

Sun: Fine.

Jaune approached the four of them.

Jaune: Is everyone ready?

Trance: We're all ready.

Shade: Wait….

Shade tried to loosen some of the tighter areas of his tuxedo.

Shade: Ready.

The group left team JNPR's dorm room. They noticed Yang standing outside of RWBY's dorm room. She was already in her dress.

Yang: You boys clean up nicely.

Her eyes drifted to Jason and Shade. She tried to hold back a snicker.

Yang: Is that seriously what you two are wearing?

Jason: Yes, and they cost a lot of lien so don't complain.

When Yang finished snickering she put on a serious look.

Yang: I'd like to have a quick word with you before the dance.

Jason: Uh, sure.

Yang waved off the other boys and they all went outside. She turned back to Jason.

Yang: Alright Jason, let me make something very clear.

Jason gulped.

Yang: After a lot of thought I've accepted that you're taking my sister to the dance. But you will keep this date strictly to the dance and nowhere near the dorm rooms, am I clear?

Jason: Y… yes ma'am!

Yang: Good.

Yang patted Jason on the shoulder while giving a reassuring smile.

Yang: I've got to head to the dance ahead of everyone else so I'll leave you to take my sister.

She left him and walked down the halls towards the exit. Shade emerged from the shadows on the wall.

Shade: I know I'm a walking, talking, mountain of fear. But that woman is scary even to me. I'm surprised she didn't just straight up kill you.

Jason: I think she would have done worse than kill me.

Shade: Let's head outside. You look like you could use the air.

Jason: Yeah.

The duo hurried outside the dorm and waited.

Jason: So… you and Cait.

Shade looked at Jason, taking note of the grin on his face.

Shade: She's had a rough time. She deserves a little happiness.

Jason: I'm so proud of you brother. You're becoming more of a person each day.

Shade chuckled until he noticed that Jason didn't seem completely happy about something.

Shade: What is it?

Jason: Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for her?

Shade gave him a confused look.

Jason: I remember asking if you had anyone in mind for a date and receiving no answer.

Shade's face drooped a bit.

Jason: Then I remember Neptune asking you, basically the same question, and you giving him 'more of an answer' than you gave me.

Shade: You don't have much experience with girls. I figured Neptune and Sun had to have at least some decent advice on the subject.

Jason: Well… yeah I guess they might have more experience in the subject.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

Jason: Look, we're brothers until the end. I just thought you would come to me about this sort of thing before someone we barely know.

Shade nodded and the pair gave each other a hug. When they ended the hug they heard the building doors open. Out came Cait and Ruby. Cait wore a golden yellow dress, she walked right up to Shade with a massive blush on her face.

Cait: How do I look?

Shade stared at her in awe for a moment before responding.

Shade: Amazing.

Cait smiled before grabbing Shade's hand.

Cait: Thank you.

Meanwhile Jason was busy trying to stumble out words to Ruby who had asked him the same question.

Jason: You… look… really pretty.

Ruby blushed and stumbled over to him. Jason regained his posture and held out his arm in a gentlemen's fashion.

Jason: Shall we?

Ruby giggled at his gentlemen's act.

Ruby: Duh! Let's go!

She wrapped her arm around his and the two turned to the other pair.

Jason: You two ready to go?

Cait and Shade nodded with happy looks on their faces. The four of them made their way towards the dance.

[Time skip]

The two pairs entered the front door to the dance hall and were greeted by Yang.

Yang: Aw you all look so cute!

Yang's words caused Ruby and Jason to blush. Cait only smiled and tightened her grip on Shade's arm. Yang ticked off their names from the list of attendees.

Yang: Now you four go have some fun!

The four of them walked further into the room. Jason cleared his throat and offered his hand to Ruby in more of his gentlemen's manner.

Jason: Would you care to dance?

Ruby: I don't know how to slow dance.

Jason: Neither do I.

Jason kept his smile and Ruby giggled before placing her hand into his.

Ruby: Then I would be delighted to dance.

The two of them proceeded to the dance floor and started, attempting, to slow dance. Shade turned to Cait and she seemed to be in awe at the sights she was seeing. Shade considered asking her to dance but had already spotted several people who were keeping their distance from them. He didn't want to embarrass her.

Shade: So what do you fancy doing first?

Cait: I just want to take this all in for a moment.

Shade: Shall we find a seat then?

Cait: Good idea.

The pair walked over to a table and sat down for a bit. Meanwhile at the entrance the door opened once again, this time Trance walked through. Yang didn't seem too happy to see him though.

Yang: Oh, you're here.

Trance: Yeah.

Yang: Well, come in and enjoy the party.

Trance gave a weak smile and walked past her with his hands in his pockets. After a few minutes Jason and Ruby finished dancing and walked over to sit at the table that Shade and Cait had acquired.

Ruby: That was fun!

Jason: And tiring. Shade, how about you and me bring the ladies some punch?

Shade nodded then Ruby and Cait smiled happily. The brothers got up and headed towards one of the punch bowls.

Shade: Going well?

Jason: If she's having fun, then I'm having fun.

Shade: Great.

The duo reached the punch bowl and started filling their cups.

Jason: What about you two?

Shade: She's enjoying herself, but I can tell she wants to get onto the dance floor.

Jason: So, if you can't dance don't worry about it. Me and Ruby did pretty fine.

Shade: That's not it. I don't want her to feel embarrassed when the crowd around us decides they don't want to go near the terrifying monster of a man dancing with a beautiful and sweet girl.

Jason sighed and handed Shade his drink.

Jason: Shade, this is a party. You're here to enjoy yourself with Cait and Cait is here to enjoy herself with you. When you two get onto that dance floor it shouldn't matter what other people think of the sight, because you and her are going to be so lost in the moment that neither of you are even going to care.

Shade went into thought for a moment.

Shade: You're right.

Jason smiled proudly at his brother and held out a fist, offering a fist bump.

Jason: Now let's get back to our table and you ask that girl to dance.

Shade nodded confidently and collided his fist with Jason's. The duo took their drinks and returned to their dates. Trance watched them from another punch bowl on the other side of the room.

Trance: Good on you guys.

He spoke to himself in a low voice before taking a large swig of his own drink.

?: I'll admit I'm surprised to see you here alone.

Trance turned his head to see Professor Ozpin.

Trance: Who said I was?

Ozpin raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Trance: She'll be here soon enough.

Ozpin: Of course. Though I couldn't help but notice the tension between yourself and miss Xiao Long.

Trance looked at the floor for a moment before raising his head and responding.

Trance: I've got a promise to keep. If I asked Yang to dance, I'd be breaking that promise.

Ozpin: I see….

Ozpin took a sip of his drink.

Ozpin: I won't disturb you any further mister Luckstrung. Have a good evening.

Ozpin left Trance at the punch bowl. Meanwhile Jason and Shade returned to their table and gave Ruby and Cait their drinks. They sat there and chatted with each other for a bit. Then a new song started playing. Shade took the opportunity to stand up and offer his hand to Cait.

Shade: Cait, would you like to dance?

Cait seemed taken aback at Shade's offer.

Cait: Are you sure?

Shade: More sure than anything else right now.

Cait smiled and took his hand. Within a second she was pulled onto the dance floor. They stared into each other's eyes as they moved to the music. Cait had one hand in Shade's and the other on his shoulder, while Shade placed his other hand gently onto her waist. Cait blushed a bit at this, but didn't complain.

Cait: Have you been... practicing?

Shade: Maybe, what's your excuse?

Cait: The same as yours.

The two laughed a bit and Cait rested her head on Shade's chest. They were so locked in the moment that they hadn't noticed the crowd around them keep their distance. Back at the table Jason turned to Ruby.

Jason: I'm already out of punch.

Ruby: Me too.

Jason: Want me to get us some more?

Ruby: No I'll get it. I need to try getting used to walking in these stupid shoes anyway.

They shared a quick laugh before Ruby grabbed both drinks and headed to the nearest punch bowl. Meanwhile, Trance was about to get an earful from an annoyed looking blond girl.

Yang: Why didn't you ask me?

Trance turned to her with a frowned expression.

Trance: I just can't.

Yang crossed her arms and gave him an angry stare.

Yang: What, are you scared or something?

Trance shot out a chuckle.

Trance: No. No….

Yang: You were one of the few people I might not have turned down if they asked me. You seem almost infatuated anyway so what stopped you?!

Trance: I… I just….

He seemed to have trouble trying to explain himself. Realizing that Yang wasn't going to let this go, he sighed and pulled out his scroll.

Trance: I made a promise to someone very close to me.

On his scroll came an image of a long light blond haired girl with white pupils. Below the image said the words: _'Aria Bale. Forever in my heart.'_

Trance: If childhood sweethearts were a thing, then she was mine.

Yang had a curious look as she examined the image of the girl.

Yang: She looks very pretty.

Trance: She is beautiful.

Trance had a sense of struggle in his voice. One that Yang picked up on quite quickly.

Trance: About, three years ago, we went to the vytal festival dance just like this one. It was our… first time going to a big event together.

He was having a hard time trying to tell the story. He brought up another image of himself and Aria together at said dance. Below the image said the words: _'Let this moment last forever.'_

Yang: You… look so happy together.

Trance stared at the image for a few moments before continuing.

Trance: We had such a good time at the dance that we promised each other that we'd always go to the vytal festival dance together.

Yang: So, she's coming to meet you here?

Trance closed his scroll and handed it to Yang.

Trance: Always.

Yang held the scroll in her hands. Trance entered a moment of thought before taking a deep breath.

Trance: At the very least though, I owe you one dance.

Yang smirked at Trance and put his scroll in her pocket.

Yang: Okay.

Yang grabbed Trance by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Meanwhile Jason was still sitting at the table and twiddling his thumbs while waiting for Ruby to return. After a while she did return with two cups of punch in her hands.

Jason: What took you so long?

Ruby: I met Jaune by the punch bowl and we chatted for a bit. By the way one of these cups is his and I forgot which one.

Jason looked down at the drinks and shrugged before taking a large swig out of one of them.

Ruby: Looks like Yang was able to convince Trance to dance with her.

They looked at the two gold haired individuals slow dance. Jason turned back to Ruby.

Jason: So, I'm guessing Blake came to the dance with Sun. Which leaves me to question who Weiss came with.

Ruby glanced over to Weiss and back to Jason.

Ruby: I was just talking to Jaune about this but she came alone.

Jason: Seriously? No date for the ice queen?

Ruby: Nope!

Jason: Well, that's a shame.

The music in the hall finally ended and all the partners on the dance floor finished their dances. Shade and Cait remained on the dance floor however, Cait still resting on Shade's chest. Trance and Yang ended their dance with a bow and walked over to the table that Jason and Ruby were sitting at.

Yang: Hey sis. Your date treating you well?

Ruby: Yeah, we're having a great time!

Jason breathed an internal sigh of relief. Any answer that wasn't positive would have ended badly for him. Trance had turned to the pair on the dance floor, he smiled at them happily.

Jason: You enjoying yourself Trance?

Trance: I'm having a good time so far.

Yang jumped in realization.

Yang: So is your friend Aria here yet? I would love to meet her.

Jason: Who?

Trance smiled again.

Trance: I believe she's on the outer balcony right now. I haven't seen her in a long while so I'd like to talk to her privately if that's okay.

Yang gained a confused look.

Yang: Wait, how do you know she's…

Trance: Look at my scroll. I need to meet up with her now.

Trance walked away without giving the blond a chance to question him. Yang looked down at Trance's scroll and turned it on.

[Outer Balcony]

Trance walked past Jaune and onto the outer balcony, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he did. He walked up to the edge and looked out at the city of Vale. The music from inside only just reaching the outer area.

?: If I could see what you're seeing then I'm sure it'd be very romantic.

Trance smiled warmly and turned to the voice. Aria stood there in a white dress and smiled back at him.

Trance: That's why I'm here, to be your eyes and describe the beauty to you.

Aria moved in closer to him.

Aria: Well, go on then lover boy. What's the view like?

Trance smiled and helped her over to the railings with an arm over her shoulder.

Trance: It's night, the lights from the city are sparkling into the sky as if they were reflecting the stars themselves. The ocean is visible from here and it too is reflecting the night sky like a mirror.

Aria: It sounds beautiful.

Aria was smiling. Trance could tell she was picturing the image he was painting for her.

Trance: It doesn't compare to you.

Aria: You were always the sweet talker weren't you?

Trance: And you always went with it.

Aria giggled and wrapped an arm around Trance, resting her head into his shoulder. Trance returned the hug and smiled deeply.

Trance: I miss this.

Aria: I know.

After a few minutes of the embrace Trance gets an idea.

Trance: Hey, would you like to dance?

Aria smirked at him and giggled.

Aria: I would love to.

[Back in the dance hall]

Yang sat alone looking at the images on Trance's scroll. One image was of him holding up Aria on his shoulders. The two of them had big smiles on their faces. Below the image it read: _'Never forget the best moments'._ Yang smiled at the image and slided onto the next one. Her eyes widened. A picture of Aria standing in front of an airship with Trance, the two sharing a kiss. Aria had several bags with her. Below the image it read: _'I miss you every day'_. Yang scrolled over to the next image only to see a black and white version of the first picture of Aria that Yang saw. It was a picture of a framed image, on the frame read the text: _'Aria Bale. During a trip to her family's village, she was present during a devastating Grimm attack that destroyed the entire town. It is with our deepest regrets to say that she did not survive. May she rest in peace with her family. And may the loved ones she left behind carry on her memory.'_

Yang wiped a tear from her eye and rushed up the stairs to the outer balcony. When she reached the doorway she peeked out to see Trance slow dancing, alone.

[Trance]

Trance: I miss you….

Aria: I miss you to.

The music from the dance hall began to subside and they ended their dance with a bow. They smiled at each other and Trance pulled her into a quick hug.

Aria: I need to go now.

Trance: I know, I just… want to make the most of our time.

Aria pulled away from the hug and smiled up at him.

Aria: You already have.

Trance smiled back at her and the two embraced in a kiss. To Trance, the kiss lasted forever, but when they finally separated it had only been a few seconds.

Trance: …

Aria: Say it.

Trance: I love you.

Aria smiled happily and turned towards the railing.

Aria: I love you too.

Trance: Always.

Aria: Always.

Trance kept his eyes on the spot Aria was once standing in as she walked out of his view. He took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. Yang then revealed herself from the doorway.

Yang: Trance….

He responded by turning to her and smiling.

Trance: Yang! You wanted to meet Aria right? You just missed her.

Yang said nothing as she approached him.

Trance: We caught up and danced together, just like we always do.

Yang: Are you okay?

Trance nodded in affirmation. He spotted his scroll in Yang's hand and smiled.

Trance: I couldn't be better.

She handed him his scroll and as he took it off of her she noticed a tear roll down from under his sunglasses.

Yang: Trance do you want to talk about…?

Trance: Well, I loved what you put together this evening Yang. The dance was great. But I think I'm gonna head home now and enjoy some peace and quiet.

Trance had interrupted her and was already headed past her and back inside.

Yang: Trance!

He stopped right before he went through the doorway.

Yang: I'm… glad you enjoyed your night.

Trance was silent for a moment, then another tear went down his face and he smiled over his shoulder to her. Without saying another word, he left.

[Back at the main dance hall]

Jason and Ruby watched the dance from one of the upper balconies.

Jason: I'm glad this dance has gone as well as it has.

Ruby: You and me both.

Jason: I just wish I didn't have so much excess energy building up right now.

He rubbed his head as his body pulsed out a low light blue a couple of times. Ruby entered thought for a moment.

Ruby: Tell you what, if the music decides to pick up, we can dance away that spare energy.

Jason: Deal.

The pair looked out at the crowd of people dancing beneath them. Jason smiled as he saw Shade and Cait still holding each other. However a peculiar sight got his attention.

Jason: Oh, my, god.

The two of them couldn't hold back their laughter at the sight of Jaune walking through the crowd wearing a dress. After he approached Pyrrha and offered to dance the music started picking up and team JNPR all began to dance in, unrealistic, synchronization. Before Jason had the chance to ask, Ruby had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Shade and Cait were now enjoying themselves just dancing to the music as well.

[Insert dance montage here]

After the music began to calm back down Jason and Ruby left the dance floor and sat back at their usual table. The two of them were slightly out of breath.

Jason: You know you are really fun to dance with.

Ruby: And you look really funny dancing in that suit.

Jason: I was wondering when you'd bring that up.

Ruby: Anyway, I think I'm going to catch some fresh air.

Jason: I'm, actually gonna join you.

The two of them stepped outside and into the night air. Jason stretched his arms into the air.

Jason: Ah, nothing like a nice breeze of fresh air.

Ruby: Wait….

Jason looked at Ruby in slight confusion. He followed her gaze towards some nearby rooftops. A figure ran across them, in the direction of the CCTS tower.

Jason: That looks suspicious.

Ruby: Let's go!

The pair followed the figure to the CCTS tower. When they arrived they were shocked to see a guard unconscious. They nodded to each other and used their scrolls to call their weapon lockers in. They grabbed their weapons and cautiously approached the building. Once they got inside they saw all the other unconscious guards. Jason rushed up to the elevator and called it down.

Jason: If they're still here they'll be at the top of the tower.

The doors opened revealing two more knocked out guards. They dragged them out of the elevator safely and stepped inside. Ruby pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator began to go up the two had a minute to prepare themselves.

Jason: You gonna be okay using a sniper indoors?

Ruby: It's also a scythe.

Jason: And I trust you not to cause any property damage.

Ruby huffed out a laugh.

Ruby: Well I hope you have really good aim with those revolvers of yours.

Jason smiled back at her before refocusing his attention on the doors. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened revealing an empty room. Ruby and Jason stepped inside cautiously.

Ruby: Hello? Is anyone there?

Jason: We're giving out free cookies! Get them now before we're all out.

Ruby: Wait, really?

Jason whispered a response to her.

Jason: No, I'm just trying to lure them out. Play along.

Ruby: Oh. I mean, yeah, these cookies are delicious. We'll be out of them very soon.

A few seconds later a masked woman stood up from behind one of the consoles.

Ruby: Excuse me? You know this isn't a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that…?

Before Ruby could finish, the masked woman raised a vial of ice dust and sent several small shards of ice towards the duo. Ruby spun her scythe and deflected the attack and Jason jumped over them. He raised both revolvers to aim at the masked assailant and fired multiple shots at her. The woman blocked each of them and jumps back while forming a bow and three arrows out of seemingly nothing. She fires these arrows at the pair and they explode in the ground, launching them back. As they attempt to recover the elevator door opens behind them getting their attention. General Ironwood steps out of the elevator. Jason and Ruby smile confidently before turning back to see that the masked assailant had escaped.

Jason: W... wait, what?!

[Some time later that night]

Shade carried a tired looking Cait bridal style back into their dorm room. She let out a long yawn.

Cait: Looks like the others haven't made it back yet.

Shade: Let them have the night to enjoy themselves.

Cait smiled and rested her head into Shades shoulder. A deep blush suddenly spread across her face.

Cait: Can I sleep in your bed tonight?

Shade suddenly shared the same blush.

Cait: J… just for tonight though!

Shade smiled at her and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down gently and placed the covers over her to keep her warm. She closed her eyes and smiled. Shade laid down next to her and rested his own eyes.

Cait: Thanks Shade.

She wrapped an arm around Shade and nuzzled into him. Her ears brushed against his face and she fell asleep. Shade smiled down at her and planted a gentle kiss onto her forehead before falling asleep himself.

[Midnight]

Shade woke up in a slight panic. He was careful not to wake up Cait as he sat up and rubbed his head.

Shade's thoughts: Another nightmare.

Shade entered a train of thought for a moment. He turned to Cait who was sound asleep.

Shade's thoughts: After a night like this, you'd think she'd have a nice dream. But she could've said the same thing about me.

Shade raised his hand and hovered it above her head once again. His vision began to shake and he started seeing into her dream once more.

 _Cait, probably only a year or two younger than she is right now, sat at the park from the first dream. Only this time she was alone. In her hands was a letter. Tears were dripping from her eyes._

 _Dream Cait: Why… ?_

 _Cait spoke in an almost broken voice. Suddenly a male voice could be heard echoing through the dream. It seemed to be reading the letter._

 _Echoing Voice: Dear Cait. I regret to inform you that your brothers mission has failed. The train was a set up to draw out our best. When he arrived on the train his team, lead by myself, was ambushed by an Atlesian military force that bombed the train. The ones that survived the bombs retreated and regrouped. It is with my deepest regret to inform you that your brother was not among the survivors. I have failed to protect my own and am deeply sorry for this tragedy. For your safety we will be cutting all ties between you and the White Fang to help you avoid any trouble from the police. I'm truly sorry about this. Best of luck to your future, Adam Taurus._

 _Cait dropped the letter and raised both of her hands to cover her face as she burst into tears. The dream cut to Cait angrily yelling at a couple members of the White Fang._

 _Dream Cait: GET OUT! NOW!_

 _Dream White Fang Member 1: Please, calm down and just consider…_

 _Dream Cait: I SAID NO! NOW GET OUT!_

 _Cait held her staff ready and pointed it at the two faunus._

 _Dream White Fang Member 2: Don't act so rash! If you join the White Fang you can avenge your brother!_

 _Dream Cait: SHUT UP!_

 _Cait swung her staff at the second White Fang member, launching him into the wall. She turned to the first one again._

 _Dream Cait: If you don't leave I'll kill you! Both of you!_

 _Dream White Fang Member 1: Fine! We'll leave, just don't expect us to protect you anymore._

 _The two White Fang members struggled out of the door and left Cait in her home. After they were gone Cait breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on a chair._

 _Dream Cait: I've only got a couple of years left until I can enroll into Beacon academy, then I can become a huntress and leave all this behind._

 _The dream faded out._

Shade pulled his hand away. He stared at the sleeping girl for a moment.

Shade's thoughts: She's been through a lot. This night was like a gift of happiness to her.

He noted the smile on Cait's sleeping face.

Shade's thoughts: Not even her darkest moment is going to take that away from her. I shouldn't let mine do that either.

Shade smiled and laid back down, going back to sleep.

[End of chapter]

* * *

 **Note: There we go then, that's done and out of the way. You may or may not have noticed by now that I love throwing different references into this story. Well expect more of this in the future alongside some majorly 'inspired' scenes later on.**

 **Yeah the different developments for characters in this chapter are what make it my personal favorite one done so far.**

 **Let me try something different for this chapter and ask you to leave your thoughts on it. Please?** **The character submissions are still on until I write the first round of the tournament. I still need at least two more OC's to make a full team.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you later.**


	11. Chapter 11 - First Mission

**Note: Decided I'm just gonna get all of the I've finished up ahead of time. This one would have been uploaded much later if I stuck to my normal post schedule but hey, that's boring.**

 **You may notice segments of this chapter are just segments of the episodes with little to no input from team JSTC. Well it's very hard to work around Oobleck without ruining his perfect moments.**

 **Also going to up the story to a mature rating as several planned events coming up get, a bit dark. You'll know what I mean when they come up.**

 **Anyway enough from me, blah blah blah, submit your oc's, blah blah blah, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2 - Chapter 11

Jason and Ruby stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach Ozpin's office. Ruby had pressed all the buttons on the elevator making the trip even longer.

Jason: W... why did you….?

Ruby: I didn't do anything! I'm just really nervous!

Jason: I get that. Trust me.

Jason was equally as nervous as Ruby. To the point where he wouldn't admit that he was going to do the same thing with the elevator buttons if Ruby hadn't already done it. He felt a warmth take him by the hand. He looked over to see Ruby had grabbed his hand and was squeezing it lightly. When he squeezed her hand in return she smiled slightly, a light blush appearing on her face. The doors opened revealing the interior of Ozpin's office. The two separated their hands and walked in as their headmaster greeted them.

Ruby: Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me.

Ozpin: Thank you both for coming. How are you two feeling.

Ruby: Okay, I guess.

Jason: Like a failure.

Ruby turned in surprise at Jason's response to Ozpin's question. He had a down and disappointed look on his face.

Ironwood: I feel it's appropriate to let you both know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being hunters is all about. You recognised a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could.

Ruby: Thank you, sir.

Jason lightened up his expression a little in response but said nothing.

Ozpin: Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've both rested, we were wondering if either of you had anything to add.

Glynda: Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar at all?

Ruby: I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to us. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked.

Jason remained silent. He didn't have anything to add to the statement.

Glynda: Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby.

Ironwood: Embedding Dust into clothing is an age old technique. It could have been anyone.

Ruby: Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?

Ozpin: It's possible. But we lack the required evidence to link the two together.

Jason knew what Ruby was planning to say next. He placed trust in that she knew what she was doing.

Ruby: Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom.

Jason: Yeah, I remember that as well.

Ruby glanced at Jason, thankful that he went along with the story.

Ozpin: Interesting.

Glynda: I thought you said the intruder never….

Ozpin: Thank you for your cooperation, both of you. Why don't you go spend some time with your teams? You both have a big day ahead of you.

Ruby: Anytime!

The two then left the office and returned to the dorm building.

Jason: What now?

Ruby: We go along with the day's plans. We've all got our first missions today.

Jason: Yeah.

There was an awkward silence as they walked through the corridor.

Jason: I never got the chance to tell you that I had a great time last night.

Ruby: And I never got to thank you.

The two stopped and looked at each other.

Jason: You don't have to thank…

He was cut short when Ruby leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek. After she quickly pulled back the two of them had bright blushes on their faces. Ruby smiled and giggled before poking Jason on the nose.

Ruby: Boop…

Jason: …

Ruby: Consider that my thanks for the dance!

Ruby skipped away leaving Jason dazed in the corridor as she headed to her team's dorm. Jason placed a hand on the cheek Ruby kissed.

[Later that morning]

Team JSTC were in their dorm room in full gear. Shade was presenting a file he found on the White Fang scroll to his teammates.

Shade: That operation in the southeast is serious. Apparently they've been moving a whole lot of dust and supplies that way recently.

Jason: Maybe we can get a mission out in that area today.

Cait: The sooner we investigate, the better.

Trance: I think you guys are forgetting that we'll be shadowing a huntsmen the whole time. And I doubt we'll be able to convince a teacher to help us with a different task let alone take on the White Fang.

Jason: We'll think of something. Let's just get to the auditorium, I don't want to be late.

Shade put away the scroll into his cloak and the team headed to the auditorium.

[After Ozpin's speech]

Team JSTC walked towards the mission select holographic terminal only to be beaten there by team RWBY. They watched the team select a mission in the southeast only to get immediately denied. They noticed that the reason being that it wasn't available to first years.

Trance: You girls having trouble getting into trouble?

Team RWBY turned their attention to the members of team JSTC.

Blake: I think it's that the mission is just too dangerous.

Shade: Isn't every mission dangerous out there?

Yang: I mean, yeah, technically.

Weiss: What now?

Ruby: We mail ourselves there!

Ozpin: Well, that's one option.

The eight of them faced Ozpin as he walked up to them.

Ozpin: Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular.

Ozpin glances at team JSTC.

Cait: What if you sent two teams?

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Cait.

Cait: Two teams of first year hunters would have less trouble dealing with the grimm, right?

Ozpin: Oh? And which team do you think should accompany team RWBY miss Heartsong?

Cait rubbed the back of her head while smiling.

Cait: Well, our team hasn't signed up for a mission yet. Maybe we could join them.

Ozpin had a serious look on his face.

Ozpin: You understand the risk of sending two teams out into an area heavily infested with grimm?

Cait shrugged her shoulders before responding.

Cait: It's a risk worth taking.

Ozpin had a slightly amused look on his face.

Ozpin: I can see why Doctor Oobleck favors you out of his entire class.

Cait smiled happily. Ozpin presses a few things on his scroll and the mission terminal placed both teams onto the mission.

Ruby: We won't let you down. Thank you, Professor.

Ozpin: Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you all far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you _'all'_ sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck.

The two teams left the auditorium and walked towards the Beacon docks.

Yang: That wasn't exactly uplifting.

Trance: Was it meant to be?

Blake: It's the truth.

Ruby: It's gonna be tough, but I know we can do it!

A random student passes by and alerts others that team CFVY has returned from their mission. Several students gathered around the returning team CFVY welcoming them back. Blake ran up to Velvet.

Blake: Velvet, are you okay?

Velvet: I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me.

Jason: I thought your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened out there?

Velvet: Nothing happened. It was just…. there were just so many…

The two teams in front of her seemed slightly worried at her words.

Velvet: Oh, but don't worry. You first years are just shadowing huntsmen, so you should be fine.

Yang: Yeah.

Velvet: I should go. Be safe, okay?

Velvet rushed ahead to rejoin her team.

Ruby: We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now.

Blake: Right.

Ruby: Besides, it won't only be us out there. Team JSTC will be with us the whole way.

She glances a smile at the accompanying team.

Trance: Not to mention we'll be fighting alongside an real huntsmen.

Yang: Yeah!

[Obligatory jump cut]

The two teams stood in disbelief when they found out who would be leading them through the mission. Cait however, had stars in her eyes.

Oobleck: Why, hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives?

Cait jumped into the air with joy.

Cait: I am! I am! I am!

Weiss: Professor Oobleck?

Oobleck: Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, students, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And…

Oobleck zooms right up to Weiss' face.

Oobleck: It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!

Weiss: Uh…

Oobleck: Come now children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind... ...schedule!

Doctor Oobleck zooms off towards the Bullhead they would be using. Cait charged ahead and followed her teacher happily. Her team attempted to followed after her.

[Time Skip]

The two teams, alongside Doctor Oobleck, were in the dropship as it headed to their destination.

Yang: I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter.

Trance: The same could have been said about Cait.

His comment earned him an annoyed jab in the arm from Cait.

Oobleck: I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a huntsmen, I've had my fair share of tussles. Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!

Weiss: What does history have to do with this?

Oobleck: Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager.

Weiss: And that means..?

Oobleck: The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!

Ruby: Mountain Glenn.

Cait: An attempted expansion of Vale… but ultimately it failed and was overrun by grimm.

Oobleck: Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder.

Blake: And a likely place for a hideout.

Oobleck: Precisely!

The dropship arrives at its destination and hovers over the street below as the side doors open. Both teams jump out followed by Doctor Oobleck and the ship leaves them.

Oobleck: Students! As of this moment, your first mission as huntsmen and huntresses has begun! From this point forward you must all do exactly as I say! Do you understand?

Everyone nodded in affirmation.

Oobleck: Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school!

Everyone turned to Ruby. JSTC only now noticed the large bag on her back. Cait specifically gained a sudden twitch in her ear.

Ruby: But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't.

Jason: Nice save.

Jason whispered to her.

Oobleck: She's not wrong… Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return.

Ruby: But I, well uh….

Oobleck: Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…

Zwei pops his head out of the bag. The appearance of a dog sending Cait into a sudden panic as she latches onto the nearest person, who just so happens to be Trance, and starts hissing angrily towards Zwei.

Oobleck: We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?

Ruby: I, uh…

Oobleck: Genius!

He grabbed Zwei from Ruby's bag while Cait seemed visibly annoyed.

Cait: What!?

Oobleck: Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!

Cait grumbled in annoyance.

Ruby: I'm a genius!

Cait: Keep that beast away from me, please.

Cait said as she climbed down from atop Trances head.

Blake: So, what are your orders, Doctor?

Doctor Oobleck dropped Zwei and turned to the two teams.

Oobleck: As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm.

Ruby: Uh, what?

Oobleck: Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment.

The two teams turned to where he was looking to see a lone Beowolf wandering the ruins. Each member of both teams equipped their weapons and entered a battle stance.

Oobleck: Stop! There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent.

Cait: So if we follow the Beowolf it could lead us to our objective.

Oobleck: Precisely!

Shade: Exactly how long will we have to follow it?

Oobleck: It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months, and there's the whole pack.

They all noticed as several more Beowolves join the first one.

Weiss: What?

Oobleck: And now they've seen us.

Weiss: What?!

Oobleck: AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!

Jason: What do we do now?

Oobleck glanced at both teams before confidently stating.

Oobleck: Show me what you're capable of.

Trance grinned and pressed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Trance: Finally.

[Insert cool montage here]

The last Beowolf fell to the ground. Jason lowered his revolver which was still smoking from the shot. They all turned back to Oobleck.

Jason: That's the last of them.

Ruby: Heh, piece of cake.

Oobleck: Do not celebrate yet, for I believe this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?

[Jumpcut Transition]

After clearing out another pack of Beowolves, the two teams moved onto clearing different areas. As Trance used his buzz blades to kill three more Beowolves, Doctor Oobleck approached him.

Oobleck: So, mister Luckstrung, why did you choose to become a huntsmen?

Trance dusted himself off and turned to his teacher.

Trance: When I first started it was because I wanted to have the glory and fame of being a hero.

Oobleck: When you first started?

Trance nodded.

Trance: Let's just say somewhere along the line I realized that this is a job about saving lives and slaying monsters. Nothing more nothing less.

Oobleck: Hmm… I see.

Later on in a different area, Cait fired a rocket at a group of Beowolves crawling out of a building. The explosion destroyed them and created a hole in the side of it. Oobleck approached her.

Oobleck: What about you Cait? An innocent and seemingly harmless girl such as yourself must have a reason for wanting to become a huntress.

Cait converted her launcher back into its staff form and turned to him with a half hearted smile.

Cait: I didn't want to just be one of those people who would sit and watch idly by as the real heros fight and protect them from monsters and villains. I know I'm not the strongest fighter, but fighting isn't always the solution to every problem.

Oobleck: Interesting.

Another jump to a different area as Shade impales a Beowolf through the jaw and out through of its head. He pulls the weapon out of his now fallen foe and raises his other sickle SMG to gun down another Beowolf. Oobleck walked up to him after the Beowolf fell to the ground.

Oobleck: Shade, tell me, what is your reason for choosing to train as a huntsmen?

Shade: Reason? Choice? That's funny.

Oobleck raised an eyebrow.

Shade: I just can't see myself having much of a life doing anything else.

Oobleck: No other reason?

Shade: My brother, I kinda just follow his lead.

Oobleck: Hmmm…

One last jump ahead to Jason cutting down two Beowolves. Three more charged at him from down another street. He converted his weapons to it's lightning rifle modification and charged it up, when he released the trigger a bolt of electrical energy shot out, hitting the closest Beowolf and chaining onto the remaining two and killing the three of them. Jason returned his weapons back to their usual bladed forms and sheathed them.

Oobleck: And you mister Conduit? What made you choose the life of a huntsmen?

Jason: Well, I was nobody. A weak, helpless little child who had foolish desires of becoming a hero and adventuring around the world. I remember telling Shade that we would one day be able to bring 'justice' to those who've done bad. Kind of ironic now.

Jason deactivated his helmet and had a determined look on his face.

Jason: You always hear stories about some noble huntsmen or huntress who saved lives and gained the title of hero by those around them. How many of those huntsmen and huntresses started out as weak low lives who thought they couldn't do anything but huddle up and cry?

Oobleck remained silent. (Believe it or not.)

Jason: I want to be the example of what anyone can do given the dedication. Not the one exception among the weak.

Oobleck: An idle for the weak to aspire to then?

Jason: In a sense.

Oobleck: Exactly how do you plan on achieving this?

Jason had a confident smile.

Jason: By being the best Huntsmen I can be.

Oobleck was in thought for a moment before the rest of both teams gathered back up.

Oobleck: Well! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. Team JSTC and you three will set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those…. creatures. Miss Rose and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby.

The two of them walked off while the remaining hunters followed their orders and moved to set up in the nearby building.

[Later on]

The two teams, minus Ruby, were setting up their camp.

Yang: I can't believe we didn't find anything…

Blake: We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side.

Cait: Please tell mister Luckstrong over there that.

Trance chuckled slightly.

Trance: I think I learnt that lesson at the docks last semester.

Cait rolled her eyes.

Weiss: That's not what I meant.

Everyone turned to Weiss in confusion.

Blake: Huh?

Weiss: Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that.

Yang: Yeah… no, me too. I mean… I don't know.

Blake: I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I would always take things one step at a time.

The members of team JSTC remained silent. Confident that their own answers to the question were true. Doctor Oobleck suddenly rushed into the room followed by Ruby and Zwei.

Oobleck: Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!

Ruby: Fire!

Ruby huddled up in front of the fire and warmed herself up.

Ruby: So... warm…

Oobleck: Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Seeing as this mission consists of two teams, one person from each team should remain on watch. Any volunteers for first watch?

Ruby raised her hand followed quickly by Jason. Oobleck rushed off as the two get up and head to the lookout point. Shade gives a slight huff and moves to set up his bedroll. Trance was already asleep and Cait was trying to block out his snoring.

[Short time jump]

Jason and Ruby sat opposite each other as they kept watch over the ruins. Zwei was snuggled up next to Ruby.

Ruby: You're not a failure.

Jason turned to Ruby in confusion.

Ruby: Back at Beacon you said you felt like a failure. But you're not.

Jason chuckled lightly.

Jason: Heh, I'm pretty sure letting the bad guy get away counts as a failure.

Ruby: At least we tried.

Jason: Trying is fine. But when the outcome isn't a victory….

Ruby: Stop it!

Jason remained silent and surprised at her outburst.

Ruby: You can't put yourself down like that. It was one failure. That doesn't mean you're a failure.

Jason looked out at the ruins in thought.

Ruby: This mission will end differently and you'll feel better about yourself, okay?

Jason smiled and nodded confidently at her.

Jason: Thanks Ruby.

Meanwhile inside the building. The three other members of team JSTC laid quietly in their bedrolls, Trance had even stopped snoring. Shade had his eyes closed but had no intention of sleeping. He peeked an eye open when he overheard Yang whispering to her teammates. After Weiss loudly stated that she was awake in an annoyed tone, the sleeping members of team JSTC woke up with annoyed groans.

Trance: Ugh, I was having the best dream….

Cait: Why is everyone so loud tonight?

Shade: As if I didn't already have enough of a headache today.

They each sat up and turned to the now guilty looking members of team RWBY.

Yang: Um, sorry for waking you guys?

Cait: Well, since we're awake now. What are you guys talking about?

Blake: Why we want to become huntresses.

Trance: Does it matter?

Trance had a tired yet serious face.

Weiss: Not to you. You said your reason changed.

Blake: What happened for someone like you to change your reason for becoming a huntsmen.

Trance stared forward in thought. Yang looked sympathetically towards him, already knowing the answer. When Trance clearly showed no signs of answering the question, Yang changed the subject.

Yang: What about you Cait? What gave you your reason for becoming a huntress?

Cait: I don't want to talk about it.

The three members members of team RWBY glanced at each other with troubled looks.

Weiss: Shade?

Shade grumbled to himself. He glanced at the his teammates before looking back at the three girls.

Shade: A… long time ago, I was in a very, very dark place. If it wasn't for my brother, I'd probably be somewhere even darker right now. My answer was honest. Was yours?

The three girls looked down in thought.

Trance: It doesn't matter what your reasons for becoming a huntress are. In the end, this is a job. A job that you need to put first ahead your own goals.

The members of team RWBY each looked on in deep thought. Team JSTC returned to sleeping.

[Later]

Ruby yawned loudly.

Jason: Tired?

Ruby: A little.

Jason: I think now's a good time to switch out with another pair of lookouts.

Ruby: Agreed.

The two of them stood up and stumbled inside while Zwei followed them. As soon as they entered the room Shade sat up from his bedroll and volunteered for next lookout. Ruby swapped out with Yang and the two previous lookouts went to sleep. The two new lookouts remained, unnervingly, silent for a while. Yang didn't like that.

Yang: Soooo… did you enjoy the dance?

Shade: It was an enjoyable event.

Yang: Great! Me and Weiss worked hard to make it perfect.

Shade: Indeed.

And back to silence. Shade didn't seem to mind it. Or at least that was what Yang assumed considering she couldn't see below his mask.

Yang: Cait seemed to have a good time.

Shade: Yeah, she did.

More silence.

Shade: What happened with Trance? He left really early on and wasn't seen until morning.

Yang now wanted nothing more than for the conversation to drop.

Yang: He got tired and wanted some privacy. So he left. I'm surprised you noticed considering how lost you were in Cait's eyes.

She couldn't tell for sure but Yang knew Shade was blushing underneath his mask.

Shade: L... let's get back to our watch.

[Even later]

Yang and Shade returned from their watch.

Yang: Hey Weiss, it's your…. Ruby? Where's Ruby?

Ruby was missing and everyone started to wake up. Oobleck rushed into the room.

Oobleck: What?

Zwei suddenly ran into the room, barking wildly.

Yang: Zwei?

Blake: What's going on?

Oobleck: Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble.

The two teams followed their teacher and Zwei to a large hole in the middle of a street. Jason rushed up to the hole and found 'Cresent Rose'.

Jason: Oh boy, this can't be good.

He picked up the weapon and attached it to the back of his armor.

Weiss: Do you think she fell?

Oobleck: Fell?

Oobleck looked as if assuming she had fallen from the sky somehow.

Weiss: Down there.

Oobleck looked down in realization.

Oobleck: Oh my. Of course! Of course, of course, OF COURSE!

After noticing Oobleck realize, Cait suddenly realized what they had been missing as well.

Cait: I can't believe we didn't even consider that.

Trance: Consider what?

Cait turned to her teammates and quickly explained.

Cait: Deep caves. Of course they aren't going to set up on the surface where they can be easily attacked by the Grimm.

Jason: They're working in the caves?

Cait: Not exactly. Mountain Glenn renovated the underground caves beneath it to create a subway system to transport people to and from the main city.

Trance: I'm guessing that's where most of the civilians ran too when Mountain Glenn got its head bashed in by the Grimm.

Cait: Yeah, except…

Cait's ears dropped down as she turned back to Oobleck.

Oobleck: ...an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off all the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there…

Oobleck suddenly deployed his thermos into a weapon form. Taking the whole group by surprise.

Oobleck: ...we must find her.

[End of chapter]

* * *

 **Note: Okay, finally approaching the end of Volume 2. I appreciate that this story has as much support as it does. I'm still currently trying to write the volume 2.5 chapter. I'm having trouble thinking of anything creative for it but I'm doing my best.**

 **If any of you have OC's you would like to see in the story you basically have until Volume 3 chapters start coming out.**

 **I don't really have much else to add other than thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Train Wreck

**Note: This took a little longer to get out than I hoped but hey here it is. Chance to get your OC in the story ends next chapter. I already have an idea of what I want to do for the tournament and the rival team so this is really your last chance before I start writing Volume 3 chapters.**

 **So this chapter is has a couple of moments that will seem a little confusing. They will be explained during relevant points of Volume 3, don't worry.**

 **Yeah, that's all I guess. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2 - Chapter 12

White Fang grunts retreated while the two teams of huntsmen and huntresses rapidly pushed forward through the underground tunnels. They approached a large cavern containing the ruins of an underground city and rail line. Cait fired a rocket at a group of White Fang ahead of them, creating an explosion that shook the cavern. Cait winced in reaction.

Cait: Maybe rockets are a bad idea.

Trance: Yeah, we can't risk a cave in.

The group rushed around the nearest building and into the open area on the railway. At the end of the tracks they could see a train accompanied by a tone of White Fang members, Roman Torchwick, and Ruby. As soon as the she saw the group, Ruby smiled and made a dash down the train line towards them. As she approached another small group of White Fang members they were suddenly bolted in blue electrical energy and sent into comical electrified posses as they fell to the ground unconscious. Behind them stood Jason, his chain lightning rifle in hand. He raised it to rest on his shoulder and deactivated his helmet, giving Ruby a smile.

Jason: I really like the new modification.

Ruby rushed up and pulled him into a hug. Once she let go of him he offered her back her scythe.

Jason: Are you okay?

Ruby took back her weapon.

Ruby: I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there.

Blake: What?!

Ruby: Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!

Cait: But, that doesn't make any sense.

Oobleck: The tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end.

Suddenly a sound came over the speakers spread across the cavern that made Cait cover her cat ears, quickly followed by Roman Torchwick's voice.

Roman: Get to your places, we are leaving now!

The group looked down the rail line as the train began to move down one of the tunnels.

Trance: Uh, the train is moving! What do we do?!

Shade: The only thing we can do.

Ruby: We're stopping that train!

The group began running towards the train. They caught up to it just in time to jump onto the back. Oobleck knocked out a guard who was about to alert the rest of the train crew about the boarding party and they headed to the top of the train.

Oobleck: Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!

Weiss: Er… Professor?

Oobleck: Doctor…

Weiss: What is that?

She pointed down an open hatch that revealed a device.

Oobleck: That my dear… appears to be a bomb.

Everyone steps back from the hatch in surprise.

Ruby: We've got baddies!

Ruby pointed forward on the train as a dozens of White Fang goons climbed onto the top of the train.

Oobleck: Well, I didn't expect them to go…

The bomb in the cart below them began beeping.

Oobleck: ...easy on us. Time to go!

As the group jumped ahead onto the next cart Oobleck turned to Cait.

Oobleck: Cait! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!

Cait nodded and jumped down to connectors and raised _'Boomstick'_ to break them. Only before she could do anything the connector came loose on it's own.

Cait: W-wait, what!? It just decoupled itself!

Oobleck looked down to Cait after hearing this.

Oobleck: What?!

The train cart exploded after it reached a certain distance.

Oobleck: That's not good…

Ruby: Err, neither is this!

Ruby was stood over the open hatch of the train cart they currently stood on.

Blake: Another bomb?!

Trance: Ah, crap.

Oobleck runs over to the next train cart and opens the hatch.

Oobleck: They all have bombs!

The train cart the two teams were currently standing on, detached from the rest of the train and the bomb began beeping. Both teams hurried to the next cart.

Yang: This doesn't make sense!

Shade clenched his fist in annoyance and used his other hand to equip a weapon.

Shade: Ugh, I'm tired of waiting!

Before anyone else could do anything he charged at one of the closest White Fang henchmen and slashed upwards, following it up by punching the second closest enemy.

Jason: Shade, wait!

Jason reached out as Shade pushed through the large number of White Fang and jumped down a hatch into one of the train carts. The remaining members of team JSTC readied their weapons and moved up alongside team RWBY to fight the White Fang. Jason used his dual wield revolvers, his hands glowed blue with energy and both revolvers shot out electrical bolt that stunned a few hostiles. Trance moved up and used his pulse semblance to push those stunned enemies back into their allies. He proceeded to launch several buzz blades at them and a small blast sent them flying. Cait blocked a few attacks from several enemies before knocking them out. Another White Fang goon took her by surprise and grabbed her from behind. Cait immediately attempted to struggle out of his grip.

White Fang Goon: I've got the human lover!

Cait: Hey, get, off!

Cait used the end of _'Boomstick'_ to jab over her shoulder and hit the assailant in the head. The blast from the hit forced him to let go of her and knocked him backwards towards the edge of the train. Cait turned around and saw that he was still disoriented and moving backwards. She quickly reached out to try and stop him, but he had already tripped off of the side.

White Fang Goon: AAAAAH!

The goon fell off and hit the ground, quickly disappearing as the train kept moving. Cait stood with wide eyes in realization at what she had just done.

Cait: I… I didn't mean…

An explosion from behind the train interrupted her. She turned to see a horde of Grimm suddenly following the train.

Oobleck: He's leading Grimm to the city!

As Oobleck trailed on, Cait zoned out. Her thoughts entering a state of guilt and panic. Her hands began to shake as she started breathing more rapidly. For a quick moment her eyes flickered a light green before Doctor Oobleck snapped her back into reality.

Oobleck: Miss Heartsong! Are you paying attention!?

Cait shook her head and quickly rubbed her eyes before responding.

Cait: U-um…

Oobleck: You, your partner and your leader will accompany Weiss, Blake and Yang. You must reach the front of this train and engage the brakes before it's too late!

Cait nodded and the aforementioned characters jumped down the same hatch Shade did earlier.

[Shade]

Shade dropped into the train cart and stood up slowly, glancing around the room. When he confirmed the room was empty he moved towards the door to the next cart. He reached out to grab the handle but stopped midway. He new someone else was in the room. Shade turned around, the ice cream haired girl Neo, was standing there with her umbrella over her shoulder and a smirk on her face. Shade instinctively readied his weapons, raising them into a defensive stance. The girl however simply rolled her eyes. Shade waited a short while for her to attack but received nothing from her. He slowly lowered his weapons.

Shade: What do you want?

Neo pointed her umbrella at Shade then shifted it to the door behind him. Shade seemed hesitant at first, but believed the lack of hostility from the girl was trusting enough. He turned halfway towards the door so as to keep an eye on her in case she turned on him. Opening the door he entered the next cart. Neo closed the door behind him. The dark aura spewing man walked through a cart with several White Fang members, none of which seemed to see him as an enemy. A large White Fang member, which Shade recognized as the Lieutenant from the rally, with an over sized chainsaw approached Shade.

Shade: What is this?

Shade spoke with a mix of curiosity and spite. The large faunus responded in a deep yet somewhat eager voice.

?: An opportunity…

[Current time]

The two teams of three dropped into the train cart.

Yang: I guess this is what we've trained for.

Weiss: Here, this should help you guys out.

Weiss handed out some dust vials to Blake and Trance. The six of them were about to continue onward until Neo jumped down from the ceiling.

Yang: You guys go on ahead. This one is mine.

The five didn't object and rushed past the ice cream haired girl. When they entered the next room there was the White Fang Lieutenant with an over sized chainsaw. Weiss quickly turned her head to her four allies.

Weiss: You four go on ahead!

She proceeds to knock the Lieutenant down with a few strikes. Allowing her four comrades to head through and into the next train cart. The four remaining hunters stopped at the sight of Roman Torchwick standing in front of them.

Roman: Well if it isn't kitty cat and the tryhards. You recovered from the damage yet ego boy?

Trance glared angrily at the criminal as he shifted his legs around at the memory of his injury at the docks.

Trance: I'll show you damage, you son of a…

As Trance stepped forward with his weapon, Blake reached out and blocked him with her hand.

Blake: You three get to the front of the train. I'll deal with Torchwick.

The three nodded and headed past Roman as Blake engaged him. After they passed a few empty train carts they reached three open cargo carts just as an atlesian paladin jumped onto the cart they just exited. As they looked ahead they saw several downed White Fang members and some broken and destroyed androids. Ahead they saw Shade fighting off more androids. They watched as he hooked an androids head and flung it off of the side of the train.

Trance: Shade's been busy.

Jason: We need to help him!

The trio moved up and helped Shade. Jason dived over his brother and glowed a bright blue as he impaled his weapon into the ground with immense force, causing a burst of blue energy to push back several of the androids. Behind the first set however were more androids, about six, with rifles aimed at them. They fired at team JSTC only to be denied any kills by Cait, as she went up front and spun her staff around to deflect all of the attacks. When the androids began to reload, Trance moved up to the front and pulled out a blue dust crystal. He smashed it into his weapon and swung it at the hostiles. With precision, six spinning blades launched out of the weapon with a glowing trail behind them. The blades each collided with the androids heads and let out an electrical current which disabled all six of them. But behind the second set of enemies, on the third cargo cart was twelve more androids. On top of the train cart ahead of them a White Fang member was also setting up some kind of heavy turret.

The androids looked down at their destroyed forces then dropped their guns in favor of close combat swords. The action was immediately followed up by a sudden charge from all twelve androids. Team JSTC prepared for a fight. Jason quickly switched to his chain lightning rifle and fired at the first three androids, destroying them instantly. He quickly switched back to his dual blades in time to block several attacks from two more androids. Shade dodged one android that made a downwards swipe against him and in retaliation, swung one of _'The Dark Arms'_ into the back of the android's head. As he pulled his weapon back out a blast narrowly missed him and hit the already downed android. Shade turned to see the heavy turret had already been set up and was being manned by the White Fang goon. The turret turned slightly to aim at him and fired. As Shade played the dodging game while trying to fight off two more androids, Trance cut another android in half only to be immediately struck across the face by a second one.

Trance: Crap!

He stumbled back holding his face while trying to block further attacks. Cait used her weapon to block attacks from two androids simultaneously. She noticed Trance had been hit and quickly counterattacked one of the androids by smacking it's weapon out of it's hand and upper cutting it off of the train with her staff. As the other one attempted attack her while she was open, Cait rolled out of the way and stood up quickly and jabbed _'Boomstick'_ through the android's head, disabling it and making it go limp and drop its sword. Cait grabbed the sword it dropped with her left hand and rushed over to help Trance. Meanwhile, Jason had entered a weapon lock with both of the androids he was in combat with. He smirked under his helmet as he used his semblance to push them both back. He immediately switched to his revolvers and his hands glowed as he fired blue bolts into both androids. The machines were disabled and fell to the ground. He glanced around to see Shade having trouble dealing with an android while dodging blasts from the heavy turret.

Trance was forced to the ground by the android. Trance held back the androids robotic arms as it knelt over him trying to force its sword into Trance's head. As Trance was about to lose his strength, Cait stabbed a sword into the back of the android's head. It turned it's head around in a full circle in an attempt to see its attacker, sparks bursting out of its broken face. Cait finished it off by swiping her staff across its head, knocking it clean off. The body went limp and fell over to the side of Trance.

Cait: Thank goodness you're okay!

Cait helped up Trance as she examined his facial damage. A large gash was stretching across his face from his bottom right jawline and over his left eye. His aura was attempting to heal it but it was definitely going to leave a scar.

Trance: I'm fine, I just… need a minute.

Trance grabbed his weapon and used it as a crutch as he caught his breath. He took his sunglasses off of his face to see that the left half was scratched and damaged. Trance sighed in annoyance. Meanwhile, Shade dodged several strikes from the android and blocked the rest. However he couldn't keep his eyes on both of the immediate threats forever as the heavy turret shot a blast at his feet sending him flying back. He checked his scroll to see his aura was getting low. He raised both of his weapons in there SMG forms and fired at the android in front of him. The android however was too quick and dodged his bullets while charging towards him. Before it could strike, Jason tackled it onto the edge of the train, attempting to hold it down.

Jason: Shade! Take out the turret!

Shade nodded and flipped his right hand weapon so that he was holding the bladed end. As the turret went to fire again, Shade threw the sickle at the barrel of the gun and it cut straight through to the middle. The gun started bursting out with small explosions and the White Fang goon manning it ran away as the gun exploded. Shade's eyes remained on his weapon as it was launched into the air towards him. He raised his arm and caught it. Jason was having trouble dealing with the last android, enough so that he was pinned to the ground as the android had it's hands around his throat. Jason couldn't feel any energy flowing to his arms as he attempted to push the android off of him. Just as he was losing vision, Shade grabbed the android by its head and pulled it away from his brother. He dragged the android along the floor and to the center of the cargo cart where he proceeded to smashed its head into the ground several times. When he finally stopped he raised his leg into the air and stomped his foot through the androids chest as it attempted to recover from the severely damaged state it was in. It finally stopped moving and was destroyed. Shade rushed over to his brother and helped him up. The team gathered back together and took a moment to recover.

Jason: Cait, how long do we have left, until this train, reaches the city.

He panted out the words, still trying to readjust his breathing.

Cait: At this speed? Five minutes at best.

Jason: Then we better move.

The team moved forward and into the train cart ahead of them. After passing through a few empty carts they finally reached the front of the train.

Jason: Alright! Look for the breaks!

The team spread out across the room rapidly looking for the train's emergency brakes. Trance suddenly stopped and turned to his team.

Trance: They cut the brakes! This train isn't stopping!

Jason looked around and at the controls.

Jason: Okay, this is risky but I'm gonna try to drain the energy from the train. No power, no engine, no speed.

Jason put away his weapons and placed his hands onto the controls. He closed his eyes and focused carefully as he began to drain the energy powering the train. Glowing a bright blue in the process. His team stared at him in slight awe and concern. How much energy could he gather up inside of himself? That question was answered almost instantly when he was launched back and onto the floor by a small explosion, destroying the controls.

Jason: Crap!

Shade rushed to help Jason and Trance simply watched as the flames from the console began to spread across the room. Jason rubbed his head as Shade helped him to his feet.

Shade: Are you alright?

Jason: I'm fine I just…

Cait: HEY! LET G… Mmmmph!

Jason, Shade and Trance turned around with their weapons raised to see a group of White Fang goons standing at the door. One of them had taken Cait by surprise and had a hand over her mouth while holding her hands behind her back. Another had disarmed her.

Shade: Cait!

White Fang goon: Don't move!

The goon that disarmed her quickly pulled out a pistol and leveled it to Cait's head. The one currently restraining her was wrapping rope around her wrists.

White Fang goon: You three are gonna stay here and burn! If any of you come after the human lover before we're done then we'll kill her on the spot!

With that, the two goons threatening and restraining Cait dragged her off and through the train cart behind them. Leaving the remaining three members of team JSTC to deal with the other White Fang goons. The moment the doors closed Jason charged forward and struck the closest enemy. Shade performed a similar action only to the second closest. Trance attempted to reach the door by dodging several attacks from the White Fang and doing a short wall run followed up by a kick to the face of a White Fang goon. Realizing their odds against three huntsmen, the rest of the White Fang goons rushed into the train cart behind them and locked the door.

Shade: They have Cait!

Jason: I know!

Trance: We don't have a lot of time until this entire room is filled with flames!

Jason: I know!

Shade: We need to do something!

Jason: Just, give me a second to think!

Jason had a hand on his head rapidly thinking of a plan. Busting into the next cart is an obvious plan, the White Fang are probably already ready with guns pointed in this direction. Waiting them out just isn't an option. Going topside might be doable, but the fact that they had a heavy turret setup earlier could mean they've already set up more traps and defenses up there.

Trance: We're running out of time!

Jason: Screw it!

Jason planted both of his hands onto the sides of the door. His arms glowed blue and he ripped the door right off the doorway. He moved forward while using the door a makeshift barrier and as expected, gunfire was hitting them like a storm. The remaining White Fang had set up two light turrets that were both firing endlessly at the trio.

Jason: Shade get behind them!

Without question, Shade merged into the floor as a shadow and quickly moved behind the line of enemies. He emerged behind them and cut down two right off the bat. As the others began to realize his presence he had already cut down two more. The distraction gave Trance an opportunity to shoot spinning blades from his weapon that impaled into the light turrets. They exploded creating holes in the sides of the train cart which some of the goons fell out of. Once they knocked out the last hostile, they readied up behind the next door.

Shade: What are we waiting for!?

Jason: We need to think about this. Cait's life is on the line!

Trance: What's the plan boss?

Jason: Okay. When I open the door, you two will…

He was cut off. Two gunshots were heard from inside the next train cart. The teammates eyes widened in worry. Without a second thought they busted down the door and rushed into the room weapons raised. To their shock and relief, Cait was still alive. She was on her knees with her hands still tied behind her back. Tears were pouring down her face.

Cait: I'm sorry…

Jason rushed over to cut her loose. Shade and Trance followed, only to stop when they stepped in liquid. They looked down, a pool of blood had spread across the room. The source was two White Fang corpses laying on the ground with bullet holes in their heads. Trances eyes widened in shock while Shade simply stared at the horrific sight, noting that the only gun in the room was in the hands of one of the dead goons.

Jason: Cait! Are you alright?!

Jason used his blade to cut her bound wrists loose and turned to face her directly. She continued to cry.

Cait: I'm so sorry…

Jason: Cait!

Cait: They just… just…

Jason: Cait! Listen to me! We can't stay here!

He firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, she flinched when he did this.

Jason: We need to rally back with team RWBY before this train reaches the city. We've still got a mission to com….

Jason was cut off. An explosion, followed by the train cart violently flailing about. The team was sent flying around the interior of the cart. Jason was launched into the ceiling and hit his head, knocking him out instantly. Shade was gripping onto one of the loose bars on the wall which quickly tore itself off, sending him into the back of the cart. Trance had impaled _'Buzz Kill'_ into the floor in an attempt to stabilize but was instead knocked back when Shade fell into him. Cait saw everything in slow motion. She was flying towards the wall, she watched her teammates were flung about and knocked unconscious. The pools of blood on the floor were now floating into the air alongside the two bodies they formed from. Cait was finally snapped out of her current state of mind as the cart came to a full stop, launching her into the front, through the blood. Everything went black.

[Not over yet]

Jason slowly opened his eyes and placed a hand to his head. He was bleeding, probably had a concussion, but he tried to stand up anyway. A high pitched ringing was present in his ears. He slowly glanced around. The train cart was upside down, and implanted into the side of a building. He stumbled over to a small opening in the side of the cart that lead into the building. He tried to say something but couldn't hear himself over the ringing in his ears. He turned around and back into the cart to check on his team. Shade attempted to stand up but immediately suffered from the same ringing in his ears and fell to his knees. Trance crawled to his feet and stumbled towards his weapon, which was still implanted into the floor of the cart. Which was now the ceiling. Cait tried to stand up, but kept slipping on the blood that was covering the floor and the walls around her. When she finally managed to stabilize herself in a standing position, she looked down at her hands which were covered in blood. The ringing in her ears was causing much pain but wasn't as heavy as what the others were going through.

Jason: Is everyone alright?!

They could barely hear his voice echo. The rest of his team gave nods of affirmation. They started to regain their hearing as the sound of an emergency alarm echoed around them. Then they started to hear the creaking, then the cracking.

Jason: Out of the train cart, now!

The team grabbed their gear then jumped out of the metal tube and into the adjacent building. They got out just in time as the train cart fell from the building and fell onto the street below. Luckily nobody was near the large metal cart when it landed. Team JSTC had nearly fully recovered thanks to their aura and willpower.

Trance: How in Remnant did we end up in the side of a building?

Shade: It's possible there were more bombs hidden along the front of the train to bust through the sealed tunnels. The explosions must have propelled our cart into the air. It's a miracle we're all still alive.

Jason: If the train broke through, then that means...

The sounds of rumbling echoed around them. The team hurried over to look out at where the train had entered. A large hole in the ground with several train cart wrecks and debris spread out across the open plaza. They could spot team RWBY only regaining their own consciousness just outside of the opening. Civilians were gathering around to see what was happening.

Jason: Oh no…

From the hole emerged a large King Taijitu quickly followed by a horde of Grimm ranging from Beowolves to Ursa. Jason's helmet began to flicker in his visor and disable its internal functions from head damage. He disabled the helmet and turned to his team.

Jason: We need to get down there and protect the civilians!

His team nodded in response. He turned back to the plaza and jumped out of the building towards several civilians being chased by a pack of Beowolves. He landed, blade first, into one of the Beowolves. This action garnered the attention of the rest of the pack, which stopped chasing the civilians in favor of attacking Jason. He pulled his blade out of his dead enemy and dropped himself backwards onto the ground, aiming his revolver form blade at the narrowly dodged Beowolf that was diving just over him. Two shots burst out of the gun and Jason backrolled into a crouched position as the Beowolf he shot landed dead on the ground behind him. The remainder of the pack prepared to attack him but were blown away by an explosion. Jason turned his head to see Cait holding her weapon in it's rocket launcher form with smoke coming out of the end of it. She lowered the weapon and nodded confidently at her leader. He smiled back and turned towards a nearby pack of Ursi.

He fired his dual wielding revolvers at the closest pair that was attacking some civilians. His weapons, while not having much effect, garnered the attention of the two beasts and their accompanying pack. They approached Jason and took several swipes towards him. He swiftly dodged and blocked the attacks. Switching to his dual blades, he spun around while slicing upwards to knock back one of the Ursi. The other one went to swipe down on the small human, but was stopped dead when a shadow dived from underneath it and through it's stomach. It emerged through the top of its back and into the air as the cloaked culprit revealed himself. The Ursa split into two and fell to the ground. Shade landed next to his brother and raised his weapons into a combat stance.

Ahead of them stood three Ursi and a Pack Alpha. Jason jumped ahead and stabbed both of his blades through the head of the closest Ursa, piercing its armor and killing it dead. The two remaining normal Ursi attempted to attack him. He dived backwards off the dead Ursa and avoided both attacks. Shade jumped into the air and grabbed his brother by the arm. He proceeded to spin around and throw him towards the next Ursa, blades pointed forward like an arrow. Jason glowed a bright blue and pierced straight through the armor. The third Ursa was about to pounce when Shade landed, weapons first, into the beast. He dug his weapons into a gap in the Ursa's armor and pulled against its head plating. The monster let out a roar of pain and raised a paw grabbing Shade's leg and pulling him off. Shade was slammed against the ground and held there by the beast. He planted both of his hands against the creature and attempted to push it off. However, instead of push the monster away he did something else. His arms suddenly pushed 'into' the monster as if he was merging with a shadow. Shade's eyes widened behind his mask as his whole body was quickly forced into the beast. Meanwhile, Jason had moved to the Pack Alpha. Firing several shots from his revolvers had no effect as they simply bounced off of the armor. He switched to his weapon's chain lightning rifle form and charged up a powerful shot. The creature was smarter than it's fallen pack mates however, as it dived over the bolt of energy and charged towards Jason. As he prepared to defend himself, something happened that left Jason in complete surprise. One of the Pack Ursa tackled the Alpha and bit down into it's throat. The Alpha, in complete surprise, was defenseless against the swipe that followed. It's head was knocked off and rolled towards Jason as it began to disintegrate. Jason stood there with wide eyes and confusion as the pack Ursa let out a victorious, yet rage filled roar. The Ursa then turned towards Jason with a quick glance, it's eyes had gone from red to pitch black. Suddenly four Beowolves started attacking the large Ursa. Taken by surprise a Beowolf had hooked itself onto the Ursi's back.

The Ursa stomped one of the Beowolves into the ground and grabbed another one, throwing it into the third Beowolf. The one on it's back dug its claws into the Ursi's back again and again. The beast began to slow from the strikes and let out a death roar before standing up and falling onto its back. Killing the Beowolf in the process. As the body began to disintegrate Jason cautiously rushed up to the area it had died. Shade rose up from the corpse like emerging from a shadow. His brother's eyes widened in disbelief.

Shade: That, was, new.

Jason: What happened? Are you okay?

Shade: No, and we don't have time to discuss this.

Shade raised his arm and pointed at a group of three Nevermores approaching the plaza. A rocket launched into the air, shooting one of them out of the sky. Following the trail of smoke lead to Cait. A pair of Boarbatusks spun towards her but she continued to focus her attention on the Nevermores. As they were about to reach her, Trance spun himself into them and cut one in half while deflecting the other's spin attack. Trance gained a determined yet slightly cocky look upon his face before entering combat with the Boarbatusk as well as several other Grimm that had showed up. Cait continued to shoot down her airborne foes. After shooting down all three of the group she smiled triumphantly, only to turn sour when she turned back to see a flock of five more Nevermores approaching.

Cait: Oh come on…

She raised her weapon to engage when they were shot down by several Atlas dropships moving in to deploy troops. Cait's sour look never left her face as she lowered her weapon. The Atlesian fleet in Vale was moving in to assist in dealing with the situation. Jason and Shade rejoined their teammates as Atlesian Knights deployed around them and started dealing with the Grimm.

Trance: Can we take a breather yet?

Cait: No. Not yet.

Cait rushed off to fight more Grimm. Trance sighed and followed her. Jason and Shade nodded to each other and joined them.

[One long fight later]

Cait jabbed her staff into the mouth of a Beowolf. She pulled it out and the beast fell to the ground dead. The fight had ended once Glynda Goodwitch arrived and fixed the breach. Team JSTC gathered back up and took a moment to regather themselves.

Jason: Is everyone still good?

Shade: Yeah.

Trance: A little winded, but I'm fine.

Cait: I'm good.

The team looked like they had just been through a meat grinder. Cait having the worst of it as she was still covered in the blood from earlier, which had dried up by now. Once everything was safe the Beacon staff and students returned to the school. Team RWBY checked on the state of team JSTC on the trip back.

Yang: Are you guys okay? You look pretty roughed up.

Trance: We'll live.

Jason: I think I'll head to the infirmary. I may or may not have head trauma.

Ruby: You hit your head?

Jason: Yeah, it must have been major. I think I may have been seeing things earlier.

He glanced at Shade who was remaining silent.

Yang: What about you Shade? Okay?

Shade: I'm fine.

Blake: Cait, what happened? What's all that blood?

Everyone turned and finally noticed the dried blood on Cait.

Cait: I… um… I need to go clean up. Catch you guys later!

She rushed ahead to her team's dorm. Jason turned to team RWBY with a slightly concerned look.

Jason: She, um… she's still a bit shaken up. A lot happened today.

Blake: I see.

After that, the two teams separated. Jason headed to the infirmary for a medical check. If his aura hadn't healed it, then it needed to be looked at. Shade and Trance had gone to the JSTC bullhead to relax without being bothered by students. Trance laid back on the Bullhead's roof while Shade leaned on the side of it.

Trance: Long day huh?

Shade: Hmm…

Trance: Did we catch Torchwick by the way? I wasn't paying much attention.

Shade: He's in General Ironwood's custody.

Trance: Then today was a victory.

Shade: Hmm…

There was a long silence.

Trance: When are the tournament tryouts again?

Shade: A few days from now. Every team in Beacon is going to try for one of the four available spots.

Trance: Then we better get some rest. Not a lot of in the way of competition but practice makes perfect, right?

Shade: Hmm…

[Infirmary]

Jason: How bad is it?

Nurse: You'll need to stay here until tomorrow. Your aura healed most of the damage but you still need some medical attention.

Jason: Thanks.

Jason laid back onto his infirmary bed and settled in with a sigh.

Nurse: Get some rest. You'll be on your feet before you know it.

The nurse left him alone. He relaxed for a short while before Shade walked into the room.

Shade: How bad?

Jason: I'll be stuck here until the tomorrow. I'm more concerned about what happened earlier.

Shade remained silent for a moment in thought.

Shade: You mean the Grimm thing?

Jason: There's that. But I'm talking about when you rushed ahead into the train without us.

Shade: We were on a strict time limit and everyone was standing around stating the obvious.

Jason: You went in there alone. Without your team.

Shade: You're doubting my capabilities?

There was a chilling silence between the two of them for a moment. Annoyance clearly splayed along both of their faces.

Jason: I have no doubt about your capabilities Shade. But we're part of a team. You went in without direction. And put the entire mission at risk.

Shade: The mission…

Shade's hand balled into a fist for a moment.

Shade: Of course you're upset about the mission.

Jason: You charged in without your team by your side!

Shade: …

Jason put a hand to his forehead and sighed before moving on from the subject.

Jason: What happened with the Grimm?

Shade: A new ability if I had to guess. Another secret of my semblance that I'm just learning about.

Jason: It's… definitely different.

Shade: The ability to take control of a monster… seems almost fitting.

Jason: …

The room remained silent. Shade took immediate note of his brothers lack of response and uncomfortable look.

Shade: I should leave you to rest. Remember, we have qualifiers for the tournament in a few days.

Jason: Yeah, it'll be a cake walk. I mean look at what we've accomplished so far.

Shade: Yeah. You received a head injury. Cait may have slight PTSD. My social life has improved by about two percent. And Trance… um… I don't know what Trance has accomplished beyond acting cool.

Jason: Don't be pessimistic.

Shade: I'm being realistic. You're being, too, optimistic.

Jason: It's called staying positive. We'll be ready.

Shade shook his head and rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

Shade: Goodnight brother.

The lights went out and Jason turned onto his side with his eyes closed.

Jason's thoughts: The qualifiers aren't going to be a problem...

Shade walked down the Beacon halls back to his team's dorm room.

Shade's thoughts: ...It's the tournament that concerns me.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **Note: And thus we finally end all chapters taking place during the Volume 2 timeline. The 2.5 chapter is still in the works but should be up before the end of the universe.**

 **I'd REALLY like to hear your thoughts on the story so far and any improvements I can make to it going forward.**

 **Once again this is technically your last chance to get your OC into the story, if you have one in mind that I could use please feel free to let me know. If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask them, I will more than likely answer literally any question as long as it relates to the story.**

 **Thank you all for reading this far. I hope the story continues to entertain you all the way through the next volume.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Qualifiers

**Note: Kept you waiting huh?**

 **Okay so I'm just gonna say now that I kinda rushed this chapter near the end.**

 **I will also be writing Volume 3 chapters which means this is the last chance you have for the OC thing.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 2.5 - Chapter 13

Team JSTC stood alongside the other remaining teams attempting to qualify for the tournament. RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and JSTC. They all stood in the training hall. In front of them stood Ozpin and Glynda.

Ozpin: The five teams in this room right now have all worked hard to reach the final qualifier rounds, and I want you all to know that each of you have an equal chance of entering the tournament. However we only have room for four to represent the kingdom of Vale.

Ozpin took a sip from his drink.

Glynda: As the tournament revolves around individual and team skill, we will require each of you to present your capabilities in several sparring matches against two other teams in this room.

She taps a few things on her scroll before a small listing of the teams comes up.

Glynda: The screen currently displays each matching that will take place between teams over the course of the day.

The match listings started with team JNPR against team CFVY. Then team RWBY vs team CRDL. Each team would be in two separate matches. Team JSTC's first match would be against team CRDL but the second match would be against team CFVY. This fact shook team JSTC slightly.

Glynda: The first set of matches will be between team JNPR and team CFVY…

For the first hour, JSTC remained at the side of the stage watching the teams battle while keeping their own gear in check. The matches went interestingly similarly to how the tournament was supposed to go. Three rounds, four on four, two on two, then if both teams had won a match, one on one. The selection system was random for the latter two on who would partake from each team.

After a short while, the first match between team JSTC and team CRDL took place. While being an easy win it was easily noted that team CFVY was watching the entire battle. In the two on two following, Shade and Trance went up against Cardin and Sky in a fairly fought, but still easily won match. The two stepped of the stage and joined their team.

Trance: Well I think it's safe to say we've beaten team CRDL on their chances of entering the tournament.

Trance spoke with a sense of smugness in his voice.

Cait: Don't think we've won our entry just yet. These matches are about performance and teamwork. Regardless of who wins, the team with better chemistry and battle coordination will be more likely to qualify.

Jason: And even if team CRDL lost to both of their matched up teams, you could tell they really tried for it.

Trance: I doubt Ozpin want's a losing team representing Vale in the tournament.

Shade: And yet I think he'd prefer that over a cocky one.

Trance glanced his vision over to Shade who spoke with annoyance lingering on his tongue. Trance rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Trance: Then we better think about how we're going to beat team CFVY. Because they are not going to be easy.

Shade: On that we are agreed.

The group glanced over to the team in question. They were discussing something in what looked like a team huddle.

Cait: No doubt that they're already planning on how to counter us.

Jason: This is going to be a tough one.

Shade: We should rest up while the next match takes place.

The team all nodded in agreement.

[Some time later]

Shade sat on a bench in the locker room. Staring blankly at the wall while listening to his teammates discuss their plan to beat team CFVY.

Trance: We should focus on taking down Yatsuhashi. He appears to be the beef of their team.

Cait: Yatsuhashi is strong but if we're fast he shouldn't be much of a problem. Fox is more agile and could pose more of a threat.

Jason: No, I think taking down Coco would be enough to demoralize them. Giving a better chance at taking down the rest of them.

The three standing up had made an immediate takedown plan for the start of the match. They were just having trouble deciding the target.

Cait: I'm serious. If can't take Fox down fast then he'll be the cause of our defeat.

Trance: I can handle Fox easily. The real problem is dealing with the big guy with the giant sword.

Jason: Coco would just be more incited to take us down if we knock off one of her teammates. At least taking her down is less likely to have negative backlash.

Shade rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. After a certain point Shade had enough and stood up.

Shade: Enough! You're going in circles!

His teammates drooped into thought on their plan.

Trance: I suppose if we're talking about the duration of the fight, then getting Fox out of the picture would be a good choice.

Jason: Yeah, we're a high speed based team. Yatsuhashi shouldn't be much of a problem if we stick to that and Coco can always be taken down next. Fox would be the only real immediate concern due to his fast pace and rapid strikes.

Cait smiled slightly at her team's agreement.

Shade: Then Fox is the target. Now we just have to figure out what to do after the first strike.

The team continued to discuss their battle tactics.

[The match]

Both teams stood opposite each other in the sparring arena. Glynda Goodwitch stood of to the side and was ready to start the match at any time.

Jason: Everyone remember the plan?

His team nodded in response.

Jason: Great! Now let's do this.

He activated his helmet, they entered their combat stances, and Goodwitch started the match. Shade immediately shadowed into the ground and within the second had moved up behind Fox, dived out from his shadow with one of his weapons raised and was ready to strike. However the plan immediately turned sour when Velvet kicked Shade back before he could perform his attack.

Shade: Damn it!

Shade attempted to regain his footing. He quickly recovered and attempted to take down Fox with a barrage of SMG fire, in the hopes that the plan could still be recovered. But Fox was too fast and dodged out of the way. Shade suddenly found himself on the defensive against Velvet and Fox.

Jason charged forward to try and aid his brother but was cut off by a line of gunfire. He turned to see Coco with her minigun purse aimed at him. She fired a barrage of bullets at him that he began to run away from. Cait wanted to help him but Trance placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured towards Yatsuhashi, who was starting to charge towards them. Cait raised her staff just in time to deflect his massive sword. Trance went to hit him with a downwards strike but Yatsuhashi dodged the attack and _'Buzz Kill'_ was implanted into the ground. Yatsuhashi swung his sword up to hit Trance with a counter but was blocked by Cait who locked weapons with the large man.

Shade was having trouble keeping up with both of his opponents. Fox's attacks with his bladed gauntlets were too fast and Velvet was making it even harder. He dodged an attack from Fox and quickly followed it up with a slice up which knocked Fox back. However this left him open for Velvet who used the opportunity to kick Shade's right hand weapon out of his hand and hit him in the chest. Shade had become really angry, he caught one of Velvet's arms mid strike with his empty hand and struck her full force across the face, knocking her to the ground. He picked up his weapon on the floor and stood over Velvet, dark aura flowing from him like a river.

Jason attempted to avoid Coco's hail of minigun fire as best as he could, but one or two shots always got through and decreased his aura a little bit. Meanwhile Cait was using her staff to protect a downed Trance who had received a blow to the right side of his head. Yatsuhashi was pushing his weapon down against Cait's _'Boomstick'_ as she was losing strength.

Cait: T..Trance! Do something!

Her partner took his hand away from his face and grabbed his weapon which he used to shoot multiple buzz blades towards Yatsuhashi. The large man broke his weapon lock with the cat faunus and deflected each buzz blade. Trance jumped over Cait and continued his advance rapidly striking against Yatsuhashi as the large weapons clashed again and again.

Velvet looked up at Shade and her look quickly turned from one of determination to one of intense fear. Shade hesitated with a blade in the air upon noticing her look towards him. Before he could do anything however, he was struck in the back by Fox. Shade tightened his grip on his weapons and turned around, quickly blocking another attack from Fox with his left handed weapon while using his right handed one to hook his enemy around the neck and force him to the floor. The strength from Shade's move became apparent when the end of the sickle currently hooking Fox implanted into the ground, trapping him there. Fox attempted to throw a wild strike a Shade only to get blocked and punched across the face. Shade placed pressure on his right handed weapon before aiming his left handed weapon point blank at Fox's head and unleashing a storm of bullets.

Within seconds a buzzer went off signaling that Fox had been eliminated from the match. Shade took his finger off of the trigger and released Fox who was in clear physical pain. He stood up and turned back to Velvet only to receive a punch to the face, or mask. Shade stumbled back a bit before falling to the ground as his aura had been depleted.

Another buzzer went off signaling Shade's defeat. Jason, upon hearing this, glared angrily at Coco who had a smug grin on her face. His body began to glow blue as he charged towards her. Coco let loose with her minigun purse but missed when Jason dived into the into the air towards her. He raised both weapons above him, glowing a bright blue as he approached the ground. Before he could impact however Velvet jump kicked him by surprise, sending him flying across the arena and into a wall. The energy he had built up was released into a large blast as he fell to the ground defeated. Another buzzer sounding across the arena marking his elimination from the match.

Cait turned in the direction of the two other members of team CFVY who in turn were already making their way towards them to aid their comrade.

Cait: Trance, we need to regroup and think of a plan!

Trance: A little busy!

Trance blocked another strike from Yatsuhashi before entering a weapon lock with him. Cait jumped onto her partner's shoulders, taking them both by surprise, and jabbed Yatsuhashi in the face and forced him out of the weapon lock. Trance saw this opportunity and used his pulse semblance to push Yatsuhashi back a bit. Cait dived forward and spun a powerful hit onto him which sent him flying into his teammates, knocking them all to the floor. Cait and Trance used this chance to pull back and plan their next move.

Cait: What are we gonna do?

Trance: You're asking me?

Cait: No joking at a time like this!

Trance: Okay, um…

Trance took a quick moment to think and examine the situation.

Trance: We need to take out Coco, right now. She's the only one out of the three remaining that uses a ranged weapon.

Cait: Okay, how do we take her out?

Trance: I'm going to distract Velvet and Yatsuhashi while you charge right in and take her out with your rocket launcher.

Cait gained a confused look.

Cait: Um, charge in? You mean point blank use of a rocket launcher?

Trance: Yeah!

Cait face palmed.

Cait: We're so screwed…

Trance: Let's move now!

Trance shot multiple bursts of three buzz blades towards the now standing Yatsuhashi and Velvet and made his advance. Cait took a deep breath of courage before charging directly towards Coco. Seeing the cat eared girl rapidly approach her, Coco fired her minigun at her. Cait spun _'Boomstick'_ in front of her continually blocking the bullets flying towards her. A few shots got through as she got closer and the endless spinning was straining her. Once she was close enough Cait smacked the side of Coco's minigun sending the stream of fire across the arena. Cait jabbed Coco in the chest and swung her staff up into her face. The small blast that emitted from her weapon knocked Coco back a few steps. She converted her minigun back into a purse and readied herself for close combat. Cait had a confident smile and began to convert her weapon to it's rocket launcher form. Coco swung her purse at Cait, but she jumped above her and landed on top of her with one foot on Coco's shoulder and the other on her face. Coco could barely see Cait's smirk as she aimed the her weapon at Coco. With a small kick jump off of Coco, Cait fire point blank at Coco, the resulting explosion sending both of them flying. Coco was charred in black as she rolled across the floor into a laying position, she hazily looked up at the match screen above them to see her aura drop to zero. The buzzer went off and she let out an annoyed groan.

Cait on the other hand had been sent flying upwards. She was currently holding onto a loose pole with one hand. She looked down and suddenly realized just how far up she was. She made an audible gulp and started thinking of a way to get down.

Trance successfully blocked an attack from Yatsuhashi and quickly shot a triple explosive buzz blade behind him which knocked Velvet off of her feet. He went to strike Yatsuhashi until said foe planted one of his hands firmly on the blunt side of Trance's weapon and forced it down while using all his strength to use his second hand to raise his weapon into the air. Trance braced himself for the finishing strike when Cait suddenly landed on Yatsuhashi's head and used her staff to knock his large sword out of his hand. She dropped down to the ground behind him while trapping his head between her staff and her shoulder. This forced him into a leaning position.

Cait: Go for Velvet, I've got this!

Cait struggled out the words as Yatsuhashi was attempting to break free from her. Trance glanced over his shoulder to see Velvet had fully recovered from his previous attack. Trance turned fully towards Velvet, placing full trust in Cait's capabilities against Yatsuhashi. He approached the bunny girl and twirled his weapon in his hand cockily while maintaining a smug grin.

Trance: So, you gonna give up now and save me the time or are you gonna keep trying to win a lost cause?

Velvet said nothing and shot an irritated glare at him. Trance's intentions when taunting her going exactly as he'd hoped. To send her over the edge he lowered his weapon wielding hand to his side and raised his free hand to gesture her to strike first. Velvet placed her hands on the projector esce box attached to her side, clearly about to perform something new. But before she had the chance to do anything Cait was thrown to the floor next to Trance in pain. Trance turned around just in time to block Yatsuhashi as he swung a strike downwards at him and they entered a weapon lock. Cait quickly grabbed her weapon and stood up in time to block Velvet from hitting Trance in the back. Velvet, in an effort to prevent Cait from counter attacking her gripped Cait's weapon as both faunus attempted to pull the weapon out of the other's grasp.

Cait and Trance were now back to back in a defiant struggle to overpower their opponents. After a few moments however, a loud buzzer rang across the arena sending the remaining combatants into confusion.

Glynda: Time!

Glynda's voice rang across the arena.

Glynda: Round one ends with a tie between both teams!

The students broke their weapon locks and turned to face Ozpin and Glynda as they approached them.

Ozpin: I must say that while this fight was well performed it is clear that the remaining members of each team are equally resilient in stressful situations.

Glynda: The four of you shall have thirty minutes to recover from the match and prepare yourselves for round two.

Both pairs rushed over to their fallen teammates and shortly after both teams retreated to separate locker rooms.

[Team meeting]

Jason: That could have gone better.

The leader of team JSTC was sat down holding an ice pack to his head.

Shade: I didn't even consider Velvet being a threat. How could we be so foolish?

Trance: Let's not dwell on that. We need to figure out how to win this next match or we're kinda screwed.

Cait was checking her teammates injuries.

Cait: We'll never take down Velvet with Yatsuhashi standing. He'll most likely go full defensive if we try to focus on her.

Jason: Neither of them use ranged weapons. Keeping your distance would be wise.

Trance: Not much use that'll do if they stay defensive. Even if one of us has a rocket launcher.

The group entered a brief minute of thought before someone spoke up.

Cait: What if I lure Yatsuhashi out of a defensive stance and into an offensive one? That would leave Velvet open for Trance to take down.

Trance: That sounds a bit risky. You sure you can handle Yatsuhashi alone this time?

Cait: No? But nobody else has a better plan and we need to be back in the arena in three minutes.

The group agreed on the plan and left the locker room.

[Round two]

Cait and Trance stood side by side, staring down their opponents as the countdown started. Their teammates, alongside the other teams, watched from the side. The buzzer went off and the two pairs engaged in combat.

As predicted, Yatsuhashi and Velvet were playing strong defense. Cait charged up to their left and switched to her rocket launcher. Trance circled around while the opposing tag team attempted to dodge a volley of explosive projectiles. One of the rockets hit near Velvet launching her back. Yatsuhashi charged towards Cait in an attempt at retaliation, giving Trance the opportunity he needed. He charged towards a downed Velvet, preparing for a downwards strike. She looked up with widened eyes just in time to dodge the attack that impaled _'Buzz Kill'_ into the floor. Once Velvet regained her stance the buzz blade port at the front of Trance's weapon opened up and shot out three small white glowing blades. Velvet went to dodge the small projectiles, but they suddenly each spinning blade burst out into small casings of ice that entrapped Velvet's left leg to the floor. Trance pulled his weapon from the ground and adjusted his sunglasses. Before proceeding he glanced over to check on how Cait was doing.

Yatsuhashi slammed his weapon down onto Cait who blocked it by slamming her staff into the side of it and knocking it away from her. She quickly followed this up by performing a full spin and smacking the large man across the face with her weapon. Cait planted the end of her staff into the ground and spun around one more time and kicked Yatsuhashi in the chest. He fell back a few steps and Cait switched to her rocket launcher. Yatsuhashi saw what was coming and charged forward once she took aim. Cait, in a fit of sudden panic, fired her weapon only to miss when Yatsuhashi knocked her weapon to the side with his own. The rocket trailed off towards Trance who's eyes widened, arcing his weapon to deflect to rocket while using a pulse. The rocket was then deflected towards an unsuspecting Velvet. Trance looked away as an explosion echoed across the arena followed by a buzzer.

Trance turned towards his partner to help her, only to watch as Yatsuhashi pulled Cait's weapon from her hands and knocked her to the floor with his own. Another buzzer went off. Trance sighed.

Trance: I would make a joke about the animal cruelty, but I think that would count as racism.

He readjusted his sunglasses and readied his weapon. Yatsuhashi stared him down, but Trance just smiled. The two charged at each other right before clashing into a tense battle. After breaking a weapon lock Trance charged towards the larger man and threw his weapon into the air. Yatsuhashi raised his weapon above him and brought it down to strike Trance. The leather wearing attacker used his semblance at low force to slow Yatsuhashi's sword and dropped to the floor into a sliding position and passed under his enemy. Quickly entering a standing position he grabbed his weapon that had now fallen back down and blocked an attack from Yatsuhashi. As the larger man attempted to pull his weapon away he found that Trance had closed the buzz blade port onto the larger weapon, literally locking the two weapons together. Trance smiled as he used his pulse to push Yatsuhashi and force him to let go of his weapon. He swung _'Buzz Kill'_ to the side reopening the buzz blade port to let go of the over sized sword, letting it fall to the floor.

The match was his, Trance knew it, Yatsuhashi knew it, their teammates knew it. So he let loose. Slashing at Yatsuhashi with relentless force, again and again, just wanting the fight to be over already. After countless strikes the arena buzzer went off, signaling his opponent's aura reserves had finally dropped. Trance halted his onslaught and sheathed his weapon. He then turned and rushed over to Cait. The faunus girl slowly got up from the floor rubbing her head. She offered a weak smile to her partner, being glad that he won them the match.

Glynda: The match goes to Cait Heartsong and Trance Luckstrung!

After the match was called both pairs left the stage and met up with their teammates. Team CFVY approached the winners of the match.

Coco: I'll give you credit, for a group of first years you really gave us a hard time.

Trance: It's kind of our thing to go up against stupidly unfair odds and usually come out on top.

Cait: I think the professors are about to announce who gets into the tournament.

The five competing teams all gathered up onto the arena floor in front of Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Ozpin: The teams qualifying for the tournament will be Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY and Team JSTC. Congratulations everyone.

The four winning Teams each cheered amongst themselves. Shortly after being dismissed from class the winning teams gathered in the cafeteria to celebrate.

[Party]

The teams sat at the tables chatting about the tournament. The members of team JSTC sat amongst themselves in discussion.

Cait: You know what, I think we can do this.

Shade: Do what?

Cait: Win, I mean Trance was right. We've beaten the odds before, why not now?

Jason: She's right...

Jason stood upon the table in a heroic pose.

Jason: If we put everything we've got into this then we can beat any foe that gets in our way!

Trance smirked in a somewhat amused manner.

Trance: You know at first I said it as a joke, but all this inspirational talk is making me think we really can do this.

Shade sat there in silence for a moment, hesitant to throw his hopes of winning into this just yet.

Jason: Trust me Shade. Once we win people will stop looking at you like a monster, I promise!

Shade stared blankly for a moment.

Shade: Okay, you're right. We'll need to practice immensely but… we can do this.

Cait: Yeah! That's the team spirit I was looking for!

Cait wrapped her teammates into a hug. Just then a flash engulfed their vision for a quick second. Velvet stood in front of them with her camera and gave them a smile.

Velvet: I figured we might as well capture the moment, right?

She handed them the polaroid picture. The four of them had warm smiles on their faces and thanked Velvet.

Cait: I'm going to keep this. Something for the scrapbook you know?

The group continued to enjoy the evening and eventually decided to retire for the night. The tournament was near, and they would need all the rest they could get.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **Note: So we are finally approaching the third and final act of the Beacon Arc. I have planned out the things that will happen in Volume 3.**

 **You know what when I finish the first three volumes read through it again but whenever you recognize an reference take a drink, that'll be fun.**

 **Anyway, turns out I might have a few more stories in mind after finishing this one so my creative peanut brain still has something to do during the wait for volume 5.**

 **Anyway thanks to 'Steve' again for submitting your dynamic OC duo. And thanks to everyone who's read this far. Hope you all stick with the story until the end.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Round One

**Note: So this took longer to get out than I thought it would. Oh well, sorry about that. Now that we're in volume 3 I can finally get onto writing the character story arcs I've been looking forward to.**

 **I'd like to thank the person who gave me two characters for the story. They will be a part of team SHRP and I did my best to represent them the way you described.**

 **Anyway, thanks for sticking around so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 3 - Chapter 14

Dawn approached. Team JSTC stared at the sky. A floating arena hung above the land, a fight already taking place inside. Each member of the team wore their emotions like a fancy hat. Trance wore an expression of calm anticipation. Cait wore one of nervous excitement. Shade, a blank stare, his thoughts and emotions hidden from those around him. Jason, he had a look that spoke "I'm ready to take on the world!". Confidence and determination filling his heart and mind.

Jason: This is happening.

Shade: It really is.

The four of them turned their heads to the shuttle ready to take them up to the arena.

Trance: Well, no point in keeping the crowd waiting, right?

They made their way onto the shuttle.

[One inflight movie later]

The team, minus Shade, sat ready in the team waiting room. Waiting for their turn to get called into the arena.

Cait: Where's Shade again?

Jason: Getting some last minute practice in.

Their sunglass equipped teammate huffed at the statement. He was polishing his weapon.

Trance: Don't you think he's done enough over the past few weeks?

Jason: What do you mean?

Trance placed his weapon down and stood up.

Trance: Ever since we finished that mission it's like he's done nothing but train for the tournament. A few sparring matches to hone your skills I can understand, but we barely get to see him in his spare time.

Jason: He just want's to make sure he's ready for this.

Cait: Trance kinda has a point…

Jason: Alright, fine! I'll talk to him _'after'_ the match, okay?

His companions smiled approvingly before an announcement came over the speakers.

Oobleck (Speakers): The next match will be Team JSTC from Beacon academy vs Team SHRP (Sharp) from Haven academy. Both teams please proceed to the arena.

Shade wandered back into the room and glanced over his teammates.

Shade: We should go.

The team all got up and walked out of the waiting room.

[Round 1]

As they walked into the arena, the shear size of the place finally became clear. Jason turned full circle, gazing in near disbelief at the crowds surrounding them. A slight sense of nerves hit him from the realization of just how many people were here, but he quickly shook it off and hyped himself up for the match. As they approached their starting position the four of them spotted team SHRP already waiting on their side of the arena.

Their team leader was a tall guy with spiked black hair. He wore a dark coat over a black undercloak. On his back rested a ' _really_ ' oversized sword strapped to a worn black leather harness. In a holster where the harness met his waist he had what seemed to be a form of assault pistol, which was still bigger than a normal weapon. He wore an expression across his face that said he was taking this seriously.

He seemed to rapidly survey the members of team JSTC, lingering a short glance on Jason, before turning to his team and whispering.

His presumed team partner was a girl about a head shorter than him. She had brown hair that only just reached down to her shoulders and clear blue eyes. Her outfit was similar to her leader's but without the coat. An assault sniper rifle hung from her back with a connecting strap, it's clear the weapon has undergone several modifications as evidenced from the attached bayonet and grenade launcher under the barrel and the seemingly more recent knife modification to the back of the gun. On her belt she had a knife sheathed, presumably as a secondary weapon for more close combat situations.

The last two didn't look like much. One had an assault rifle that had sword-like modifications while wearing light plates of armor across his body. The second was wearing technologically advanced looking pieces of armor, covering most of her body. She didn't ' _seem_ ' to have a weapon.

Team JSTC immediately identified the team leader and his partner as the largest threats.

Trance: So what's the plan boss?

Jason entered a brief train of thought.

Jason: We don't know what these guys are capable of. I say we draw them out first and get a good look at their capabilities. Then once we've done that we can force them into a retreat and regroup to form a real plan for a final strike.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement of the plan. They turned to their opponents and waited for the match to start.

Once team SHRP had finished whispering plans to each other they stood opposite team JSTC. Around them the arena started to shift in shape as floating screens displayed a random biome generator selecting two different biomes in a very jackpot machine like manner.

The first selection was for team SHRP's side. Ocean, a large puddle of water with occasional spots of land dotted at points. More notably however, there was small shipwreck at the center of the biome. Their team leader glanced back and shot a slight smirk.

Team JSTC turned to look at their biome as it was selected. Urban, a selection of buildings began to rise from the ground revealing themselves to be connected by several roads. On closer inspection the biome seemed eerily similar to the ruins of mountain glenn. The buildings were run down or collapsed, several piles of rubble were spread out across the ruins.

The team turned to each other with smirks on their faces, each thinking the same thing. Heavy cover for a strong defense. Once the battleground was set and ready, professor Port began counting down and both teams entered combat ready positions.

Port: Three…

Jason spotted the members of team RWBY and JNPR cheering them on in the crowd. This sight lifted his courage and determination. He nodded to them before activating his helmet.

Port: ...two…

Cait took slow deep breaths to calm herself before putting on a look of determination and raising her staff into a steadfast position.

Port: ...one…

Trance placed himself into an aggressive stance. His intentions being to try and lure one closer to them.

Shade took one glance at the crowds of people before closing his eyes in thought for a moment behind his mask. He reopened them, glaring intently at his chosen target.

Port: ...begin!

Team SHRP each began working independently to go against their opponents. Their team leader unsheathed his large sword with one hand and wielded his assault pistol with the other. He opened fire with a stream of energy based dust rounds flying out of his weapon.

His partner also began firing while slowly backing towards her team's biome. The third member of the team used his assault rifle to open fire also. The fourth member, stood with outstretched arms and open palms, waiting.

Surprised by the hail of weapons fire being launched at them, team JSTC were forced to retreat towards urban ruins. Jason was quick to dodging the shots as best he could, being lucky enough not to get hit before he found cover in a building. Shade didn't use his semblance, choosing not to give away his ' _ace in the hole_ '. Cait spun her staff to block several shots from hitting her before switching to her rocket launcher and ' _rocket jumping_ ' into the air away from the free fire zone.

Trance, on the other hand, had charged forward using ' _Buzz Kill_ ' to deflect most of the bullets. He approached the two latter members of the enemy team, using a pulse to push them into the ocean biome behind them.

Jason and Shade dived through the windows of a collapsed building with no ceiling. The ' _interior_ ' was filled with rubble leaving barely any breathing room as the brotherly pair took cover against the concrete walls.

Jason: Guess they had the same plan.

He spoke with a hint of excitement. Shade took note of this.

Shade: Idea's for getting the upper hand on this one?

Jason peeked out from behind his cover to spot the girl with the assault sniper rifle was dashing for the wrecked ship.

Jason: They're stalling so that they can get a sniper to cover their advance.

Cait landed behind him, taking the duo by surprise.

Cait: Looks like you're gonna need some fire support of your own if you intend to advance.

She said this while patting her rocket launcher, smirking and winking at them. Jason smirked back.

Jason: Alright, Cait get the high ground and spread them out. Shade you go after the sniper and I'll go for the team leader.

Shade nodded and the trio of teammates waited for an opening. When the team leader stopped to reload his weapon the team acted immediately. Shade rushed forward as his brother used his semblance on his leg muscles to dash ahead.

Behind them Cait rocket jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and turned her weapon towards the battlefield. Firing a rocket at their leader who had to jump back to dodge the blast.

Jason jumped over the explosion as it hit the spot the enemy leader was standing. When he landed Jason began striking aggressively against his foe who blocked his attacks with large sword. He had converted his pistol into a large knife and was using it as another weapon.

 _Jason's thoughts: This guy must be really strong. Wielding his large sword in one hand while still maintaining the focus to use a second weapon at the same time._

Jason crossed his blades and blocked a heavy strike from the large sword, entering a weapon lock.

 _Jason's thoughts: I'm going to have to match his strength if I intend to beat him._

He focused his energy into his arms and started to push back his enemies large weapon. Until he noticed the mischievous grin on his foes face.

Suddenly Jason's arms stopped moving. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them to keep pushing. Before he could realize what was happening his arms moved out of his control, sliding away from the large blade in front of him and to his sides.

Jason: W-what!?

The large blade collided into him, knocking him onto his back on the ground. He smashed his fist on the ground in anger as he got up. He flowed energy into his torso to ease the immediate pain. Only after barely getting onto his feet, he couldn't move.

Port (over speaker): Ooh, it appears Shade of team SHRP is using his semblance.

Jason: Huh?

Oobleck (over speaker): Ah yes, Shade's semblance allows him to control and manipulate energy to his will. Which is really unfortunate for Mr Conduit, whose semblance is energy generation.

Jason: Oh you've got to be kidding me…

Shade closed the gap between them and raised Jason into the air so that they were eye level.

Jason: ...the first opponent I fight in the tournament just so happens to have a perfect counter to my semblance.

(SHRP) Shade: What are the chances of that?

Without another word he flung Jason at the building Cait was held up in. Sending both members of team JSTC flying backwards off the structure.

Meanwhile Shade had followed the girl aboard the wrecked ship. She was climbing the mast to get a better sniping point. Shade walked up to the bottom of the mast and sliced it, cutting it clean off from the ship. The girl looked down at the sudden disturbance and Shade kicked the mast, causing it to topple over. The girl quickly climbed onto the topside of the falling stretch of wood and ran towards the falling end. Shade stabbed both of his weapons into the falling mast and yanked it towards him, forcing immense strength that strained his body. The girl jumped and spun around raising her weapon and firing a shot that grazed Shade's arm as she fell into the water below her.

Another battle was being fought nearby as Trance's weapon collided with the sword wielder of team SHRP. The armored girl tried charging at him from behind as Trance used his pulse to push away the sword wielder into the water and bring his weapon to contact with the approaching suit of armor. The strike was ineffective and the armored girl collided with him, knocking him back. He regained his posture and pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. As she charged again he impaled his weapon into the ground and shot a burst of six blue glowing buzz blades that upon impact froze the armored girl in place. Trance smirked and readied himself to finish her off. But before he could move a the ice casing suddenly exploded revealing a now, on fire, suit of armor. Having taken him by surprise the armored girl continued her charge at Trance and rammed her head into his stomach like a raging bull. Only now she did fire damage.

When she halted her charge Trance fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and glanced at the sand now covering his body, his eyes drifted to the scorch marks staining his leather jacket. He sighed and quickly removed said jacket from his body, earning a short cheer from the crowd, leaving him with just his white shirt. He grabbed his weapon and re-stanced himself as the girls partner rejoined her after being flung into the water.

Trance: I'll try something else then.

He switched his weapons ammo type to explosive and engaged his opponents once more.

Back at the wrecked ship, Shade had chased his opponent onto the shallow waters in front of the ship. She stopped and turned around, changing her rifle into the form of a schmitter similar to Weiss's, and unsheathed her knife quickly converting it into a pistol before firing several shots at Shade who skillfully dodged them. He quickly closed the gap between them and locked weapons with the girl. When they broke the lock the two of them began to clash their weapons repeatedly. Strike after strike, neither one of them could seem to break the other's defense.

The girl decided on a plan b. Jumping back away from her black cloaked opponent, she switched her pistol back to its knife form and her schmitter back to it's assault sniper form. When Shade attempted to approach her she detached the blade of her knife from its hilt and swung it at him from a safe distance forcing him to keep a short distance. She then used the grenade launcher under the barrel of her gun to force him back even further so that he was standing in the water. She smirked and sheathed her knife, freeing up her hand as she crouched and placed it into the water at her feet.

Shade raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. Suddenly the sound of rushing water surrounded him as a shadow crossed over the area. He turned around and witnessed the tidal wave right before it consumed him and pushed towards the area Trance was fighting at. Trance used his ' _pulse_ ' to put some distance between his two opponents. He adjusted his weapon wielding arm and pushed his shades back into place with the other as he readied himself for their next attack.

Shade: Trance, run!

He turned his head towards his teammate's voice. upon witnessing the wall of water Shade was trapped in, Trance turned and ran. However, the wave quickly sucked him in and the two members of team JSTC were dragged and thrown into the center of the arena. The two of them, now soaking wet, cough out water while getting back onto their feet. Trance looked up at the large screen displaying the aura levels of both teams.

Team SHRP stood with their two leading members at full aura levels while the armored girl had two thirds and the last guy had half. Team JSTC wasn't doing so well though. Jason and Trance were down to half aura while Shade was almost in the red. The only one who still had green aura levels was Cait.

Trance: We need to regroup. Rethink our plan.

Shade glanced at their opponents as they readied to attack.

Shade: Agreed.

Meanwhile in the urban biome Jason and Cait laid on the floor in pain after their fall. Cait used ' _Boomstick_ ' as a crutch to stand herself back up. She hurried over to help her leader up.

Cait: No charging in again.

Jason: Not yet.

He put on a half hearted smile and chuckled, Cait rolled her eyes at this. Their remaining two companions rushed around the building that provided cover for the team.

Trance: We're getting our butts kicked out there.

Shade: Plan?

Jason scratched his head in thought until a loud chain of explosions gained the team's attention. Team SHRP were using explosive dust to destroy the building between them and team JSTC. They narrowly avoided the falling debris and took cover behind the remains of the building. Almost instantly they became pinned down by weapons fire.

Trance: Now we're stuck!

Cait: Thank you captain obvious!

Cait switched her weapon to it's rocket launcher version and quickly fired a blind shot in the direction of the enemy. Jason proceeded copy her and blind fire from their covered position.

Jason: Alright, I'm open to ideas here!

Trance: Um, can we get any high ground?

Jason: We've already leveled practically the entire playing field.

Cait: Maybe we can spread out and divide their attention?

Jason: No we stick together! We can't make a risky move like that right now.

While the rest of his team attempted to work up a plan, Shade glanced around his cover just enough to see the enemies position. Center of the arena, in the open. No cover.

Shade: I can take them.

The team turned to him with shocked expressions.

Jason: W..what!?

Cait: You can't!

Trance: You wouldn't make it a third of the way! One hit and you're out!

Shade took in a deep breath before responding.

Shade: Then I won't get hit!

Before they could argue with him, he rushed out of cover with both weapons up and began firing at the team in the open.

Jason: Wait...!

Cait: He's gone mad!

Trance: Dammit! That training better be worth it!

Trance used his ' _Buzz Kill_ ' to fire a burst of smoke trailing buzz blades into the sky. Shade continued his charge dodging and using his weapons to block shots about to hit him almost elegantly. As he got closer he saw that team SHRP had expressions of surprise and confusion on their faces. Below his mask Shade was focused and determined. Trances spinning blades impacted the ground in front of Shade and a large smoke cloud burst out around him and team SHRP. The armor wearing girl punched forward into Shade's path in hopes of hitting him, only to find that he had disappeared.

(SHRP) Armored girl: W..what?!

(SHRP) Swordsman: Where did he go?!

Behind them, from a shadow on the ground, Shade quickly rose up and aimed both of his weapons outwards.

Shade: Boo…

Before team SHRP could react, gunfire started hitting them as Shade spun around firing both of his weapons. Their leader used his sword to try and attack Shade but he merged into the ground again. Only to reemerge behind him, jumping into the air and landing a clear heavy strike onto (SHRP) Shade's back. His partner attempted to use her scimitar to strike the dark cloaked nightmare only for him to raise a sickle and deflect her attack. (SHRP) Shade turned around swiped at (JSTC) Shade with his knife, which was blocked. Quickly following it up with him and his partner performing a synchronized weapon lock with Shade. He glanced through his mask to see the armored girl charging towards him. As she was about to reach him he merged into the ground, dropping both of the weapons he was locked with onto the armored girl and sending her into a spiral onto the ground.

(SHRP) Sniper girl: How is he doing that!?

(SHRP) Shade: It must be his semblance!

The swordsman member of the team interrupted them as he was flung into the girl. Shade had reemerged from the ground and thrown him. He raised both weapons and swarmed (SHRP) Shade with bullets. He raised his sword in time to block the shots but when he readied to attack, (JSTC) Shade had already disappeared again. By this point the armored girl had barely gotten to her feet again. Shade jumped from the ground behind her and was now standing on her shoulders. He punched the armored girl in the head making her lose control of her balance. Shade used his feet to control the armors balance and began spinning her around, he raised both of his weapons up and outstretched his arms before firing endlessly.

Meanwhile, the rest of team JSTC observed Shade's work in disbelief.

Trance: Holy crap…

Cait: He really took them by surprise, huh?

Jason: Guys, now's our chance!

Trance: You're right!

The three of them stepped out of cover and readied their weapons.

Jason: Stick together this time!

Cait and Trance: Right!

They charged towards the smoke cloud as it began to clear up. Shade continued to fire madly in a circle atop the armored girl. He was... ...laughing, enjoying the pleasure of overpowering his foes. Every shot that hit its target sent a shiver of satisfaction up his spin. Every strike that was made gave him a sense of challenge and joy. Knowing full well that he could easily overpower them was just becoming amusing to him. He was forced from his happy demeanor when the armored girl had regained her balance and grabbed Shade's legs, intending to slam him into the ground. However Shade curled himself fully and hooked his weapons under the girl's arms and lifted her from the ground, flipping her over him in the air and slamming her onto her back. But he didn't stop there, proceeding to loosen the hook on her slightly as the enemy team leader prepared to strike. Shade dragged her around him, quickly lifting her up and swinging her full circle before unhooking his weapons and launching her into her team leader, knocking them both to the ground.

Shade attempted to level his breathing, the exhaustion was quickly catching up to him. He quickly blocked a strike from team SHRP's second in command and proceed to kick her in the gut. He followed this up by blocking a strike from the team swordsman and swiped his other weapon across his face while holding the trigger, forcing the swordsman to the floor. He turned back around and attempted to strike the sniper wielder only for her to dodge the strike making him miss and impale his weapon into the ground. She swiped her secondary weapon at his head using its connecting line extension to reach him from a distance. The blade hit his mask, knocking it from his face and shattering it onto the floor. He stumbled back but quickly recovered, growling angrily now that his face was no longer concealed.

Shade: It was just weighing me down anyway.

He spoke this words as he unclipped his cloak and it fell to the ground, revealing his bear dark skin. The two proceeded to clash their weapons several times. Nearby the team leader and armored girl stood up again. He glanced up at the screen displaying both team's aura levels. (SHRP) Shade was down to half aura levels alongside his partner. The armored girl and the swordsman were about to enter the red. He glared at the duel happening in front of him. He raised his pistol at his target. One hit was all he needed.

' _ **BANG**_ '

His eyes widened in shock. The shot had been blocked by the cat faunus now standing in front of him.

(SHRP) Shade: Crap, I forgot about the rest of you.

He turned just in time to collide weapons with Trance as he charged him, clashing their weapons several times before a shot came in from the side and hit (SHRP) Shade in the head. He glanced his vision in the direction of the shot to see the leader of team JSTC aiming one of his shortsword revolvers at from a distance him while wearing a small grin. Cait went for a critical strike towards (SHRP) Shade's head but he dodged backwards. Behind him the armor wearing girl dived over him, suit set ablaze as she impaled both fists into the ground sending a wall of fire at the cat girl. Cait pun her staff around to clear the fire and make room for Trance to slide in and launch several beeping buzz blades into the joints of the girls armor. He rushed up to her and kicked her away before detonating the explosives, the blast destroying her aura levels and launching her out of the arena.

Oobleck (over speaker): My word, just like that team JSTC has achieved first blood! Figuratively speaking of course.

Shade continued his battle with the sniper wielding girl, blocking and deflecting several strikes until she was able to knock him to the ground with a powerful dual weapon clash. Shade stared up at the gun now pointed at his head, the girl wasted no time pulling the trigger of her rifle. Time slowed as the bullet left the weapon, mere centimeters away from taking Shade out of the match. But a blade moved into Shade's vision, blocking the bullet.

Jason: Get away from my brother!

Shade smiled, his brother stabbed at the girl with his other blade forcing her to retreat back. Cait moved up to a defensive position while Jason offered a hand to his brother.

Jason: You still good?

Shade clicked his own neck and quickly stretched out his muscles.

Shade: Never better.

They nodded to each other before turning towards their remaining opponents. The remaining three members of team SHRP had gathered up and began retreating towards their ocean biome.

Jason: Trance and Cait, cut them off. We'll finish them from all sides!

The team nodded in agreement. Trance used his ' _pulse_ ' to propel himself into the air and ahead of the enemy team while Cait used her rocket launcher to ' _rocket jump_ ' past them. The two brothers chased after the enemy team quickly firing their weapons.

Jason: Their leader's semblance lets him manipulate energy. If I use my own semblance too close to him, he could turn me against you guys.

Shade: Then don't use your semblance.

Ahead of them the enemy team stopped in their tracks as a rocket hit the floor in front of them creating an explosion. Cait and Trance landed in front of the three of them with weapons ready. Before SHRP could react shots started hitting them from behind. JSTC acted quickly in their actions forcing SHRP to improvise their own.

(SHRP) Shade wiped out his pistol, switching it to its ray setting, and fired it towards Trance who attempted to dodge the shots. He quickly turned around and swung down with his large sword locking weapons with (JSTC) Shade, who had rushed up to him quickly using his semblance. His partner had charged up to Cait and entered a short duel with her. Trance quickly rushed up dueling girls to aid his partner.

Jason ran up to the battle before entering combat with the swordsman. He hoped to finish the guy off quickly, but then he used his semblance. Suddenly the swordsman's attacks became faster and faster until his arms and the blade became a blur. Jason panicked at the unexpected actions and used his semblance to increase the power of his own attacks, hoping to cause some knockback. His plan was successful, striking against the blade hard enough to force the swordsman to stumble back a bit before proceeding to use both blades to slice across him from both sides. The strike finished off the his opponent.

His victory was short lived when he suddenly lost control of his arms.

Jason: Oh, crap.

Without any control he was turned towards the fight between Cait, Trance and SHRP's second in command. His energy was uncontrollably forced throughout his body, taking away complete control of his movements entirely.

Jason: Cait look out!

Cait turned towards her leader's voice only to receive a strike from his weapon to the face.

Jason: I'm sorry!

Cait blocked the continued incoming attacks from her leader, leaving Trance to fight the second in command by himself.

Cait: What the hell Jason! Stop attacking me!

Jason: I can't! Their leader's controlling my semblance!

Cait: Oh no. Shade!

The tall shirtless demon man was still in conflict the enemy team's leader. Upon hearing his teammates call of his name he quickly locked weapons with his opponent and glanced in her direction. His face turned angry upon seeing his brother turned against his friends.

Shade: Stop playing dirty! Let my brother go!

(SHRP) Shade: And you using your semblance wasn't playing dirty?

Shade angrily broke the weapon lock and clashed blades with his enemy again and again. Upon hearing Cait let out another cry for help, he quickly merged with the ground and rushed over to her in mid combat. He re-emerged at top speed, tackling his brother to the ground and holding him there with one arm while using his other to lay suppression fire against his previous target.

Shade: What did I say less than two minutes ago!

Jason: I'm sorry Shade, I panicked.

Shade: Well then don't panic again!

Before long the enemy leader let go of his control of Jason and Shade helped him to his feet, never letting up on his suppressive fire.

Trance was flung along the floor at his companion's feet as the sniper girl quickly rejoined her partner and the duo hurried over to the ocean biome. Trance struggled to his feet, clearly on his last legs.

Trance: What's... the plan... boss?

Jason didn't respond and instead turned his gaze in the direction of the two remaining members of the opposing team. They had hurried over to the water, exchanging a brief discussion before the girl crouched down placing both hands into the water. His gaze moved to the display screen showing everyone's aura levels. Everyone's levels were near the red. He dropped his gaze back to the enemy to see a tidal wave approaching them.

Jason: I have an idea.

Trance: Better be good and better be quick!

Jason: Shade and Trance will use ice dust to freeze the tidal wave in it's path.

Shade and Trance switched out their ammunition and nodded in response.

Jason: Cait will launch me through that thing and I'll finish them off with one final blow.

Cait: Wait, what?

Shade: You could only do that when when overcharged.

Trance: And we've seen that they can counter you're semblance.

Jason proceeded to combine his blades and switch them to it's lightning gun form.

Jason: Exactly why I'm going to pool all my energy into this one strike.

Cait: But...

Jason quickly jumped onto Cait's back.

Jason: Trust me.

Cait let out a sigh of defeat and got into position. Jason turned to Trance.

Jason: Impossible odds, right?

Trance smirked in response before him and Shade started firing ice at the wall of water.

Jason: You ready?

Cait: My team leader is quite literally riding me right now.

Jason: Is that a no?

Cait: That was more of a self realization on my end. I'm ready.

Cait proceed to fire off a rocket, launching the two of them towards the wall of water. Cait continued to fire to pick up velocity. The whole time her leader was charging up his rifle. Upon impact with the wall of water the duo felt a brief stroke of pain that was ended immediately after they exited the other side of the tidal wave. Jason quickly jumped onto Cait's shoulders and pushed himself forward towards his targets faster. The shocked looks on their faces spoke for their disbelief. It took less than three seconds for Jason to land, and when he did he stabbed the end of his weapon into the water and let go of the trigger, releasing the powerful energy charge.

The lightning dispersed across the water, so much energy had been poured into the blast that the water couldn't contain it all, sending out rapid bursts of electricity into the sky around them. Jason merely focused on absorbing the energy that attempted to harm him while Cait had safely landed on one of the small sand islands. However the remaining members of team SHRP weren't so lucky. They stood there for several moments as the electrical current wiped their aura levels clean out.

Jason remained still for a few moments, his exhaustion from the fight had forced him to use his rifle as a crutch. Cait rushed up to him.

Cait: Jason, are you okay!? Do you need any help!?

Jason: N..no, I'm…

He struggled to get to his feet.

Jason: ...I'm fine. Just, used a lot of energy.

The cat faunus wrapped an arm around her friend and helped him get to his feet. He silently thanked her after he stabilized. The smoke in the air was slowly clearing up. Shade and Trance walked up to their companions.

Trance: Wow boss. Just, wow.

Shade remained silent with an impressed look on his face. Jason converted his rifle back to the dual shortsword configuration.

Jason: That's called beating the odds. It always looks impressive.

Trance: I bet the crowd will say the same thing.

Jason and Shade glanced at each other in realization and shock. As the smoke cleared the team looked around at the crowds around them, suddenly cheering and applause was heard across the colosseum. Jason and Shade became lost in the praise, the younger of the two growing a truly happy smile as he raised his fist into the air victoriously, earning further applause from the crowd. Shade grew a genuine smile. Glancing down at his brother he saw a tear of joy slide down his cheek. Behind them, their teammates watched happily as the brothers enjoyed the glory.

Cait: I think this win was good for us. All of us.

Trance: Yeah, I agree.

Port (Over speakers): And with that spectacular finale team JSTC win their first round!

[Shortly later]

Both teams had left the arena. Team SHRP had stopped them, wanting to congratulate the winners. The team leaders shook hands while offering a brief exchange of words.

(SHRP) Shade: You did good out there.

(SHRP) Sniper girl: Not once did it cross my mind that you would dive head first into a tidal wave for a sneak attack.

Jason: Well it's sorta become our thing to win against ridiculous odds at this point.

He chuckled while saying this. The boy and girl in front of him turned to each other with knowing looks.

(SHRP) Shade: Be careful not to get ahead of yourself.

Jason: Huh?

(SHRP) Shade: The more you see yourself earning from a victory, the bigger the lose is when it takes it all away.

Silence came between the three of them before team SHRP turned and left them. Leaving the team to ponder those words. Trance interrupted the group and pulled some lien from his pocket.

Trance: So who wants some victory food.

[End of chapter]

* * *

 **Note: So here we are again. Just to clarify, no more oc's submitted will make it into volume 3 chapters, however if you do decide on offering one or two then they might make into the volume 4 stuff later on.**

 **Oh that's another thing to clarify, I plan on finishing this story after volume 3 to round out the beacon arc and create a squeal story for volume 4 to presumably volume 6. Just letting you know my current plan right now.**

 **One last thing. I listened to a lot of music while writing this chapter to help me feel in the moment and a thought occurred to me. What kind of songs would you apply to the characters of THIS story. I have my own ideas of what the main themes for each character would be but I'm really curious on what you think they would be. Be sure to let me know.**

 **Anyway, that's all from me. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Qrow

**Note: Well this took long enough.**

 **So I'm kinda slowing my pace because I kinda want Volume 5 to release before I start Volume 4. Also I'm lazy. Very lazy.**

 **I could have added the rest of the lead up to round two in this chapter but, you know. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter and stuff.**

 **I'm very tired. Enjoy.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 3 - Chapter 15

Team JSTC sat at a food kiosk set up at the fairgrounds.

Trance: What do you guys wanna order?

Shade: Low calories please.

Jason: Something with a high sugar intake.

Cait: Fish!

Trance: You always pick fish.

Cait: Uh, fish and chips?

Trance: That's still fish.

Cait: Ugh, just take the order.

Trance chuckled to himself before turning to the shopkeeper and placing the orders. The three remaining teammates took their seats. A voice from behind them caught their attention.

Yang: Congratulations!

Jason: Hey you guys.

Ruby: You guys were awesome out there!

Weiss: You've definitely improved since your last battle.

The heiress glanced at Shade with a look that said she was impressed. Shade simply rolled his eyes.

Jason: Shade's extra hours of training really paid off today.

Blake: No kidding.

Yang: Hell yeah! You were badass!

Shade: Yeah, yeah. We were on the fence for most of the match, I took a gamble on my skills and it paid off.

Shade caught Yang sizing him up and down.

Shade: What?

Yang: You should take that cloak off more often. Show off those muscles of yours.

Shade rolled his eyes again. His gaze turned to the green haired girl approaching the group.

?: Hey just saw your match ups. You guys were really good out there.

Jason: Oh, uh thanks, um….

Emerald: It's Emerald.

Jason: Thanks Emerald.

Team RWBY proceeded to obtain the girl's attention for a short while. Shade gazed suspiciously at her for a short moment before turning to back to the food stand. Four bowls of food had been placed in front of the team. Jason and Shade each had a bowl of noodles. Cait, a bowl of fish. And Trance simply had a glass of flavoured water, which he had brought himself. He gave the shopkeeper a thumbs up before turning back to his team.

Trance: Enjoy!

Cait was already diving into her food while Shade was eating his at a steady pace. Jason had dug into his own bowl also but was dragged into the conversation happening behind him.

Emerald: So, which of the awesome members of team JSTC are making it into the next round?

Jason: Well we haven't had an official team discussion on the matter just yet but I was thinking myself and Shade.

Shade stopped in the middle of chewing his food and glanced at his brother.

Trance: Aw, I'm heartbroken boss.

Jason: What, do you want a hug?

Trance: No, but you're paying for our next meal.

The team laughed amongst each other briefly before they all turned back to Emerald.

Jason: So yeah we're undecided right now.

Cait: Are you kidding? I'd make the same choice.

Jason: Really?

Cait: Yeah! Shade was a no brainer and what are the chances of you getting another energy manipulator as an opponent?

Trance: Put that way, I suppose it makes sense.

Jason turned his excited gaze to Shade, who rolled his eyes before responding.

Shade: Yeah, I'm in.

Jason raised both fists into the air in joy.

Jason: Yes! Then it's decided.

He cleared his throat and turned back to Emerald.

Jason: We've agreed upon myself and Shade.

Emerald: Alright, well good luck!

Jason: Thanks!

As Emerald walked over to her teammate, team RWBY went back to chatting with team JSTC.

Mercury: So how are the new friends?

Emerald: I hate them, all of them.

Mercury: Orders are orders.

Emerald: I just… how can they be so happy, all the time!?

Mercury: I'd argue that point with the cloaked psychopath.

Emerald: Whatever.

Mercury: Did you at least get what we need?

Emerald: For RWBY it's the heiress and the bimbo. And JSTC is the generator and the psycho.

Mercury: Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with.

Back at the stand, team JNPR had chosen to join the group and the three teams had agreed to eat together. Pyrrha offered to pay for team RWBY and JNPR seeing as Trance was reluctant to continue paying for meals. After the teams had finished their food they took a moment to relax. While the rest of his team conversed with each other, Shade pulled out the broken shards of his mask and inspected the overall damage.

Shade: Beyond repair.

He spoke to himself in a disappointed tone. The, now shattered, mask in front of him had been with him since his younger days. Crafting it himself with care and dedication. While he knew it provided him with a tactical advantage of hiding his emotions and facial patterns, he also saw it as a symbol of concealing his, less than agreeable, actions while keeping them at bay. Without that, he was vulnerable. Not only in combat but to himself. Shade understood the danger of this, and he knew only one other person ever would as well.

Shade: Brother…

The smaller brother turned to see Shade's face growing more troubled. He saw the fragments of Shade's mask laid out in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jason: Don't worry Shade. We can always make another mask.

Shade, after hearing his words, glanced over at his brother and nodded. His mind being more conflicted than he was willing to reveal.

Trance: So you guys are supposed to be in the next match right?

Pyrrha: Yes, that is correct.

Cait: We'll definitely be sure to watch.

Ren: Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?

Pyrrha: Of course! It will give us energy!

Nora proceeded to let out a powerful belch.

Trance: Ahuh…

Team JNPR continued on for a short while before being called to the arena over an announcement.

Pyrrha: Well, it looks like this is it.

Ruby: Go get 'em!

JNPR got up from their seats and headed towards the arena. RWBY proceeded to do the same, intent on witnessing the fight. As team JSTC got up from their seats to accompany them, Jason's scroll started ringing.

Jason: Uh, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit.

As the rest of his friends walked away he opened his scroll in confusion, wondering who could be calling him.

Jason: Um, hello?

?: Am I speaking with Jason Conduit?

The voice was feminine, with a well refined tone.

Jason: Yeah that's me.

Evalline: Excellent! My name is Evalline Frost, I have an offer for you from General Ironwood.

Jason: What kind of offer?

Evalline: I'm afraid I cannot discuss the details with you over scroll. Please meet me at the arena and I will explain the them during the upcoming match up.

Jason: Okaaaay? See you there.

The scroll then hung up.

[Later on]

Jason walked into the arena. The fight had already started between JNPR and team BRNZ when he arrived. Looking around he spotted his team already seated alongside team RWBY.

Evalline: Over here!

He turned around and saw the girl calling him over from one of the nearby upper seats. She wore a clean Atlas uniform and cap and had faded pink hair tied into a small ponytail through the back of her head wear. Jason walked up and sat down next to her. The two briefly shook hands and greeted each other.

Evalline: A pleasure to meet you.

Jason: So are you going to tell me why I'm here?

Evalline: General Ironwood has been reorganizing Atlas forces recently in the hopes of having more units on standby in the event of an emergency. A VIP from Atlas is arriving soon, they require an escort around the academy and the general wants to reduce the immediate need for atlesian knights.

Jason glanced around the Colosseum, taking note of the many atlesian knights and troops on guard.

Jason: So you want me and my team to escort this VIP around the school?

The pink haired girl nodded.

Jason: Why does the General want us? Why not an Atlas team?

Evalline: Actually, the General delegated the job of choosing a good team to me. I saw your team in the last round. I was actually leaning towards choosing team SHRP before you beat them. And Atlas teams are either too busy with their own assignments or with the tournament right now.

Jason: Uh, okay. Me and Shade are already lined up for another match. This won't get in the way of that will it?

Evalline: Don't worry mister Conduit. If you accept I'll have everything organized by the next match so that you'll have time for everything.

Jason: Okay, I accept on behalf of my team.

Evalline clapped her hands together happily.

Evaline: Excellent! I'll inform the general immediately and alert you once the VIP arrives!

Her tone remained professional yet contained a sense of happiness. She took out her scroll and started performing multiple tasks.

Jason: I'll go inform my team now.

Evalline: Thank you for your time mister Conduit. I eagerly await our next meeting.

The two shook hands once more before Jason got up from his seat and made his way to his team. As he approached he received curious looks from each of his teammates.

Trance: Care to tell us what that was about boss?

Jason: Apparently, we have admirers.

Trance: So you scored?

Cait proceeded to slap Trance across the back of his head. She then turned to her leader with a smile.

Cait: I'm sure our leader was just making new friends, right?

Jason: Actually, that girl was working for General Ironwood.

The smile immediately left Cait's face upon her leader's statement.

Jason: She offered us a job to escort an Atlas VIP in between fights.

The cat faunus crossed her arms.

Cait: Turn it down.

Her companions glanced to each other in surprise at her sudden change in attitude.

Jason: I.. uh…

Cait raised an eyebrow, slightly confused while her leader stammered out a response.

Jason: I… already accepted.

Cait proceeded to go through several emotions in a matter of seconds. She widened her eyes and pinned her ears back in surprise, then shot an annoyed glare at Jason. She closed her eyes and huffed out a short breath before looking back at her leader with her normal smile.

Cait: Okay, that's fine. Maybe consult with us next time though?

Jason: Yeah, sorry. I'll do that next time.

Shade: Who's the VIP?

Trance: And why can't Ironwood just get some of his drones to do the job?

Jason: I don't know. And he's saving resources. Look, we're supposed to be getting details later so don't worry.

Trance: Sounds good boss.

His teammates proceeded to relax and he joined them in watching the fight finish. The match with JNPR didn't last much longer and had concluded with their victory. After winning the team joined the others at their seats. After a break the next teams, SSSN and NDGO, made their way onto the arena. Jason received a message on his scroll.

' _VIP will be arriving soon. Please meet me by Beacon's docks. - Evalline'_

Jason: Details are in team. We're to go to the Beacon airship docks immediately.

His team turned to him with mixed expressions.

Shade: That was quick.

Trance: Not even any time to watch the next fight. Oh well.

Cait: Atlas always like to surprise everyone.

The team got up and made their way out of the Colosseum.

[Shortly after]

The team arrived at the docks. Jason spotted Evalline waiting by one of the landing pads sorting through stuff on her scroll. He lead his team over to her and greeted her.

Evalline: Perfect timing!

Jason: Alright so when is the VIP getting here?

Evalline: In several minutes.

Jason: So you recruited us for this less than an hour before the VIP arrived?

Evalline: I was given the task yesterday. Like I said I narrowed the choice down to two teams. You and SHRP.

Cait: Ahem!

Evalline turned to the rest of team JSTC.

Evalline: Ah yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Evalline of Atlas academy.

Trance was first forward with his usual suave attitude. The two exchanged a short handshake and Trance attempted to flirt with her.

Trance: Pleasure to meet you Evalline. I'm Trance Luckstrung, one on one specialist of team JSTC. Just so you know.

He gave her a sly wink. Although she seemed unfazed.

Evalline: I've heard of you mister Luckstrung.

Trance: Oh really?

Evalline: Oh yes. I was briefed on all of the teams taking part in the tournament and their individual members. I remember your file speaking of your extensive skills in one on one combat…

Trance smirked and adjusted his sunglasses.

Evalline: ...Impressive weapon design…

The boy's ego and pride only grew at the girl's words.

Evalline: ...Cocky attitude…

Trance's face dropped.

Evalline: …Inappropriate flirtatious actions. Lack of preparation for combat against multiple opponents…

With each statement, the boy's pride got demolished. Again and again.

Evalline: ...Revels in short term relationships. And according to your medical profile, you have a below average sized…

Trance: Alright, I get it! You know ' _ **A LOT**_ '' about us!

The uniformed girl smiled happily and turned to the cat faunus and dark aura'd boy of the team.

Evalline: You must be miss Heartsong and mister Broker, correct?

Cait: Yes, please don't list off everything you know about us.

Evalline: I wouldn't have time.

She looks down at her scroll and spots the time.

Evalline: Oh my, we're cutting it really close. Okay…

The pink haired girl clears her throat before standing up straight and putting on a military face.

Evalline: Team JSTC at attention!

The sudden commanding voice that came from the girl sent team JSTC to stand in line in front of her.

Evalline: The VIP you have been assigned to escort will be arriving momentarily! You will head to landing pad five and greet her when she lands! Be advised that during her visit you will be representing your academy! Upon her arrival you will receive all further orders from the VIP! Upon completion of your mission you are required to inform either myself or the General directly! Are there any questions!

Trance raised his hand.

Evalline: Yes mister Luckstrung?

Trance: Uh, may I ask who we'll be guarding?

Evalline: The VIP is Specialist Schnee of the Atlas military's Special Operative Unit.

Cait's ears drooped upon hearing the name.

Evalline: Alright! If there are no more questions, you may proceed with your mission! Dismissed!

And just like that Evalline rushed off to do her own work, leaving the team to handle their mission.

Cait: It just had to be a her…

Trance: So that would be Weiss's sister right?

Shade: I guess so.

Jason: Let's head to landing pad five.

They began walking towards the landing pad in question. Upon arrival they spotted an awfully fancy Atlas ship heading towards them.

Jason: There she is.

Cait: …

The cat faunus' ear twitched slightly.

Trance: You alright Cait? You seem a little off.

Cait: I…

She hesitated to answer truthfully. She didn't enjoy lying to her teammates. But she didn't know what her friends would do if she was honest. She didn't know what ' _she_ ' would do.

As the shuttle landed the group heard footsteps approach them from behind. They turned and saw Weiss and Ruby rushing over.

Ruby: Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it!? Who is she!?

The team turned back to see a woman in white walk off the ship alongside several atlas troops.

Weiss: Winter.

At this point Ruby finally noticed team JSTC.

Ruby: What are you guys doing here?

Jason: Escorting her.

Jason pointed at Weiss's approaching sister. Weiss proceeded to rush up to her sister happily.

Weiss: Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh…

The Heiress curtsies.

Weiss: Your presence honors us.

The older of the two siblings looks around at her surroundings as she approaches.

Winter: Beacon… it's been a long time. The air feels... different.

Jason: Sorry that was me. Probably what I ate.

Trance leaned over to his team leader.

Trance: She didn't say smells different. She said feels different.

Jason: Oh…

There was an awkward silence for a short moment until Shade quietly spoke up.

Shade: That's probably me then. I have that effect.

Weiss: So what are you doing here?

Winter: Classified.

Weiss: Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?

Winter: Classified.

Weiss: Of course.

There is another silence.

Ruby: Well… this is… nice.

Weiss: You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I…

Winter: I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its… bureaucracy. That is not why I came.

Weiss: Right! I'm sorry!

Winter: Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter.

The sisters went back and forth for a bit. Team JSTC continued to wait while they talked. Cait however seemed incredibly uncomfortable. She didn't need to speak for those around her to know she didn't want to be there. Before long Winter asked Weiss if she had been making any friends. When she pointed out Ruby as a friend, she greeted Winter and attempted to courtesy.

Weiss: While they're here, there's also team JSTC.

Winter turned to her escorts, finally acknowledging their presence.

Winter: Ah yes. Team JSTC. I witnessed your first match in the tournament.

Jason stood proudly, placing both hands on his sides.

Winter: Your strategies were all over the place. It's a miracle you even obtained a victory with the amount of mistakes made.

The team leader's proud stance was quickly replaced with drooped down arms as his pride was struck.

Trance: Through all our mistakes we still managed to get a victory with zero knock outs.

Winter: Skill and luck are two very different things.

Shade: He really needs to hear that more often.

Trance: Hey! We're risk takers. We even beat your sister's team a while back.

Winter: Well that's not a big challenge from what I've seen. So your team is supposed to be my escort?

Jason: Yes.

Winter looked over the team quickly before turning back to her sister.

Winter: I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?

Jason leans over and whispers to his team.

Jason: Wait, she was early?

Shade: Perhaps Evalline is better at scheduling than we thought.

As Winter and Weiss proceeded to make their way towards the school, team JSTC took up the role they were given and followed closely behind as escorts. They reached the courtyard and Shade stopped in his tracks. He could tell something was off. He turned his gaze to behind the group, spotting a ' _very_ ' drunk looking man tumbling over towards them. Shade grabbed his brother's shoulder.

Shade: We might have a problem.

The team leader turned around slightly confused. Upon seeing the drunk adult getting closer he turned towards Winter.

Jason: Hey, uh… someone's approaching…

The older man pushed both of the young huntsmen out of the way and onto the floor, heading straight for Winter.

Jason: Hey!

Shade: Uncalled for!

The duo's annoyed yelling got the attention of Winter as her and Weiss turned around.

?: Hey! Ice queen!

Cait and Trance entered defensive stances between Winter and the drunk.

Winter: Halt!

Weiss walked past them and straight up to the drunk man.

Weiss: Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?

The drunk clumsily places a hand on Weiss's head.

?: Sssshhh, not you.

He proceeds to push her out of the way similarly to how he pushed Jason and Shade. Directing his attention towards the older Schnee sister.

?: You.

Behind the man. Jason and Shade stood warily in case he tried anything.

?: Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. Guess you're here, too.

Winter: I'm standing right before you.

?: So it would seem.

Cait couldn't hold back an amused grin, one which the drunk and her comrades took note of.

Winter: You realize you've just performed an act of aggression towards my escorts.

The drunk man glanced back to the members of team JSTC he had just forced past.

?: Oh, oh I'm sorry. I mistook them for those walking tin cans of yours.

The man's voice had a sarcastic tone to it. Jason whispered over to his brother.

Jason: Did he just insult us?

Shade: I don't know. Maybe.

Winter: I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow.

Jason: Qrow?

The young boy entered a short train of thought.

 _Jason's thoughts: I feel like I've heard that name before._

Qrow: Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?

Winter: It's in the title.

Qrow: Well you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss.

At this point Cait was struggling to hold back her laughter. Watching a drunk stranger trash talk Atlas was hilarious to her.

Winter: I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough.

Qrow: Oh I've heard, too. I heard Ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin.

Weiss: Ozpin?

Winter: Weiss, it's time for you to go.

Weiss: What…?

Qrow: Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?

Cait finally decided to lower her weapon and step back. Refusing to combat the drunk if it came to it. This received her a glare from Winter and a smirk from Qrow.

Qrow: Even your own escorts know I'm right.

Winter drew her sword.

Winter: If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!

The members of team JSTC still in defensive stances glanced at each other in confusion. Their orders were to protect Winter, and not attack an old drunk.

Qrow: Alright then...

The man slicked his hair back before responding..

Qrow: ...come take it.

Before anything else could be said or done. Winter charged at Qrow. A brief set of missed strikes from her were performed before Qrow unsheathed his weapon and began to fight back. Team JSTC gathered together near the edge of the fighting area.

Shade: What do we do?

Cait: I vote nothing.

Trance: This _'is'_ admittedly entertaining.

Their team leader glanced at the battle. Very quickly his eyes darted to Weiss.

Jason: Weiss is Winter's sister right? She'll know what to do.

The team rushed over to the heiress gaining her attention very quickly.

Jason: Um, what do we do?

Weiss: I don't know!? Aren't you her escorts?

Trance: Yeah but she doesn't seem to need us.

The group turned back to the fight witnessing the two duelists clash weapons several times.

Jason: Good point.

At this point Ruby rushed up to them from the crowd. Having been attracted by the chaos.

Ruby: What's going on!?

Weiss: Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!

Ruby: Oh no! Who would do such a th..That is my uncle!

Weiss: What?!

Ruby: Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!

Weiss: Uh… Teach him respect Winter!

Jason face palmed and dragged his team out of the crowd.

Jason: Alright, new plan! Me and Cait will go find Ironwood and let him deal with this.

Trance: Smart move boss. Let the man on top handle our problems.

Jason: Shade and Trance, stay here in case things get out of hand.

With a quick nod from everyone, the team split up. Jason and Cait were running towards Beacon tower. The most likely place to find the important people.

Jason: Cait!

Cait: Yeah?

Jason: What was all that about back there?

Cait: What do you mean?

Jason: You know what I mean!

Cait: I'm not a fan of Atlas or their people.

Jason: We were asked to do a job!

Cait: I never would have agreed to this if I'd known Winter Schnee was a part of it!

Jason became confused.

Jason: What's the problem with Wint…

Cait: Drop it! Ironwood's just up ahead!

The duo went silent when they spotted Ironwood near the tower entrance with Penny. They rushed up to them, immediately getting their attention.

Jason: General! Winter's just engaged in combat at the courtyard!

Ironwood: What?!

Cait: A man just stumbled up, said a few things, and they started fighting each other.

Ironwood closed his eyes and had an aggravated look for a moment before he looked back up at the two Beacon students.

Ironwood: I'll put a stop to this. You two will watch Penny until I return.

The duo turned to the small girl then back to Ironwood as he marched in the direction they came from. Then back to Penny again.

Penny: Greeting friends!

Cait: Hey Penny.

Jason: …

The short boy stared at Penny strangely for a moment. She noticed this quickly.

Penny: Is there something on my face mr Conduit?

Jason: No.

Penny: Then why are you staring at me like that?

The boy only narrowed his eyes in response. Ever since their first meeting, Jason has been able to ' _feel_ ' more energy emanating from Penny than someone like Nora. Which he had previously thought impossible. He always assumed Nora's energy either came from her semblance or the absurd amount of pancakes she consumed almost daily. Penny however, was a mystery to him. Cait tugged on his shoulder.

Cait: Come on Jason. You're making her uncomfortable.

Jason: You're right. Sorry Penny.

Penny: It is quite alright Jason. I understand that my appearance can appear attractive to some males.

Jason: Wh.. WHAT?!

Cait turned to her leader with a disappointed look.

Cait: Oh no. Trance has been rubbing off on you hasn't he?

Jason: N... No! You know me better than that Cait!

The cat faunus started laughing.

Cait: Oh come on boss. You're constantly attracted to Atlas girls lately but not me?

She tilted her head and pouted at him.

Cait: I'm heartbroken.

The team leader face palmed and gave his teammate a deadpanned look as she started giggling.

Jason: Maybe it's not me Trance is rubbing off on…

[Later]

The whole of team JSTC, and Penny, sat in the waiting room to Ozpin's office. Ruby's uncle Qrow accompanied the other adults up to the office while Ozpin himself asked the team to wait until after they had discussed the situation. Ironwood had told the same thing to Penny, except he included the idea to stay close to team JSTC.

Penny: What exactly happened?

Trance: Ruby's uncle, Qrow, came to town drunk and lured Weiss's sister into a fight.

Penny: General Ironwood briefed me on many individuals but I don't remember anything about a Qrow.

Cait: I don't know much about him but I like the guy.

Trance: Me too.

Shade: He seems a bit wild.

The elevator doors opened and Winter walked out. She quickly looked over the team before stopping on Jason.

Winter: A word, mister Conduit.

Her words were stern. She walked out of the room. Jason quickly got up and followed. Once outside she turned to face the boy with a glare.

Winter: You need to get a hold on your leadership skills.

Jason: I… um…

Winter: When a subordinate does something against your orders it means they don't trust your judgment. Miss Heartsong stepping back earlier was an example of that.

Jason: Sh… she was…

Winter: Heed my words mister Conduit. You need to start acting more like someone worth following. And less like a clueless boy who waits until his teammates make their own decisions.

Jason drooped his head down. She was technically right. He hasn't been acting like a leader. Only taking charge in combat and ignoring the importance of the role outside of combat as well.

Jason: You… You're right miss Schnee. I'll do better next time.

She remained silent while her glare turned into a soft smile. She gave him a small nod of approval before turning and beginning to walk away.

Winter: The general has closed your assignment for now. I no longer require an escort. Good day mister Conduit.

Once she was out of view he walked back to his team. They didn't ask about what had been discussed. Shortly afterwards the elevator opened up again, Qrow stepped out and looked them over briefly.

Qrow: Y'know Ironwood isn't too happy with you lot.

Jason: I kinda guessed as much.

Trance: Does this mean we're off the hook yet? No more escort jobs?

Qrow: Beats me.

Cait: You're Ruby and Yang's uncle, right?

The adult turned to the young faunus and sized her up and down carefully.

Qrow: Yeah, why?

Cait: Did you see our fight earlier?

Qrow: Yeah, I saw it.

His tone told the team he was unimpressed with how the fight went. Cait stood up somewhat nervously and her ears drooped down before she continued.

Cait: Could you give me a few points of advice?

Cait's request made Qrow raise a brow and made the rest of her team confused.

Cait: Watching a professional huntsman like you fight made me realize a lot of my mistakes during combat and otherwise. I was hoping you could teach me a few things when there's time.

Qrow glanced at the rest of team JSTC before looking back at the girl.

Qrow: I suppose I could give you a few pointers here and there. I'll teach you some things.

Cait smiled in glee.

Qrow: But only now.

Cait's smile faded slightly.

Cait: But it's getting late.

Qrow: I'm not going to wait around until ' _you_ ' want to train. Unless of course you're needed for the competition.

Cait glanced back at her team before turning back to Qrow.

Cait: Okay. Let's go!

The young girl happily followed the older hunter. Leaving the three remaining team members to wait for the general. After a brief wait, Ironwood exited the elevator with a stern look plastered on his face.

Ironwood: I have an assignment for mister Luckstrung.

Trance jumped to his feet and adjusted his sunglasses.

Trance: Yes sir.

Ironwood: It appears I'm going to be extremely busy for the next few days. Which means…

There was a moment of hesitation as he spoke.

Ironwood: ...I need you to stay with miss Polendina until further notice.

Trance raised a brow in confusion. He turned back to the still seated Penny to see she was slightly surprised.

Trance: I can do that. But why me though?

Ironwood's stern face glanced over to the other two members of team JSTC still seated.

Ironwood: I heard you two will be participating in the next round. I thought it would be best to give you two the time to rest and prepare beforehand. And I'm not sure I can trust miss Heartsong to value the seriousness of this objective.

They thought back to Cait's actions earlier. Her bias against Atlas is likely what he was referring to. Ironwood turned back to Trance.

Ironwood: While I would have preferred someone like mister Conduit. You're the only one of your team with a presumably flexible schedule.

Trance: She'll be under safe watch sir.

Ironwood responded with a nod before signaling Penny to follow him.

Ironwood: Penny will meet you at your dorm in the morning. For now all of you should return to your dorm and get some rest. Have a good evening.

He marched out of the room with Penny in tow. She quickly glanced back at the team and waved happily before she left. The three team members got to their feet and walked back to their dorm room.

Shade: You think Cait's alright?

Jason: Yeah, already feels like there's a whole in the room.

Trance: She'll be fine. You two should keep your minds on the tournament.

Jason: Oh believe me, my mind never left the tournament.

Shade: I believe we'll have time to get some extra practice in the morning.

Jason: We'll be fine. What could the competition possibly throw at us that we haven't already beaten.

Shade: ...

[Transition]

Ironwood: Remember not to let mister Luckstrung sweet talk any classified information out of you.

Penny: Of course, General Ironwood sir!

Penny gave a cheerful salute.

Ironwood: Before and after your match you are to remain under his watch until informed otherwise by either myself or miss Evalline.

Penny: Understood!

There was a pause in the conversation. Penny entered a short train of thought.

Penny: General Ironwood?

Ironwood: Yes Penny?

Penny: Do you know who I will be matched up against tomorrow?

Ironwood: The process of selection is done randomly beforehand. However the resulting match up isn't revealed until the match is announced. Why?

Penny: Oh, just curious.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **Note: Firstly the inclusion of Evalline was for the purpose of keeping the story close yet separate from the main one.**

 **Secondly second round foreshadowing.**

 **Also creative part of my brain is broken right now so I decided to spit the intermission chapter into this one and the next one.**

 **Don't worry next chapter I'll try to keep short so we can just hurry up and move on.**

 **Any thoughts on story progression? Any advice? Any anything?**

 **Any speculative thoughts on how the story goes from here?**

 **Bring it on. I'll take anything you have to give. (Within reason and as long as you're somewhat polite about it)**

 **Anyway that's all I've got for this chapter bye. Good night. Or good morning. Whichever fits your bill.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Haunted

**Note: If you're wondering what took me so long to get up such a short chapter. Well I lacked inspiration to continue the story so I took a break and worked on other things for a bit. I realize this could have easily been added on to the end of the previous chapter. But I'm both lazy and stupid so I made a second chapter out of it instead.**

 **Speaking of which enjoy.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 3 - Chapter 16

The morning had come quickly for the four hunters in training. The moment the sun came up the team leader had jumped out of bed in pure excitement. He was very optimistic about their chances today.

The tall dark and, usually, brooding member of the group had woken up shortly after. He took one glance at his brother bouncing around excitedly, and was filled with a sense of happiness. But also and underlying tone of concern was present within Shade, one which he'd had since the night prior. Brushing it off for the time being, he decided to get up and get dressed for the day to come.

Once the brothers we're dressed and ready they contemplated awakening their sleeping teammates. Cait looked as if she had returned late from her training with Qrow. She wasn't even in the covers. She seemed to have just got changed and collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. Waking her up now would only make her mad so the brothers decided against it.

Trance however had every reason to be woken up. Considering he had accepted additional responsibilities in being Penny's bodyguard for the day. He actually needed to be awake and ready for when she arrived.

The brothers went over to him and Jason proceeded to prod at his nose to wake him up.

Trance: _*Grumbles*_

After several more moments of prodding Trance was awake. Mildly annoyed, but awake. The duo said good morning to him and reminded him of his task for the day. With that Trance shot up and rushed to get dressed. The brotherly duo decided they would leave Trance to his day and left the dorm room.

They proceeded out of the dorm building before conversing with each other.

Jason: The first match of the day should begin soon. If we go now, we'll have time to grab snacks!

Shade: Um, I was actually thinking we could get some last minute practice in.

Jason: Shade, we'll be fine.

Shade: We should still practice before our next match.

Jason: Hey, listen to me. I can see where you're coming from. But we're as good as we are gonna get. More training would only be using up our time on something we didn't need.

Shade: …

Shade looked to the ground, unsure. His brothers words were those of confidence. Confidence in their capabilities. But confidence can easily be confused with overconfidence, which can easily lead to defeat. Shade was pulled out of his thoughts when Jason spoke.

Jason: Look, if you're worried about our chances in the next round then don't. I can promise you my full attention goes into the match. We'll fight and win like we always have. And after that you'll go on and win the final round for us.

Shade's eyes widened in surprise.

Shade: You want me in the final round? I thought that would have been a group decision thing.

Jason: As far as I'm concerned the two teammates in round two get to make that call. And I'm team leader so my vote counts for two.

There was a short pause before Jason continued.

Jason: Besides, you've worked the hardest for this out of all of us. You deserve to be the one who sees it through to the end.

Shade said nothing. Instead he pulled his brother into a hug. Jason was taken aback by the sudden action but returned the hug anyway.

Shade: Thank you brother.

Jason: Hey, this is our moment. You've earned this. Now let's go watch the first match of the day.

[Trance]

A surprisingly heavy knock came at the door. One which made Cait groan in annoyance as she shuffled in her sleep. Trance hurried over to the door and opened it. There stood Penny, with a big smile on her face as usual.

Trance: Good morning Penny.

Penny: A pleasant morning to you too mister Luckstrung.

Trance: Penny, we're friends, you can just call me Trance.

Penny: Oh, in that case I shall refer to you as such from now on.

Another loud groan of annoyance escaped Cait's mouth.

Cait: Could you perhaps refer to him somewhere else? PLEASE!?

The tired girl shuffled in her bed and covered her cat ears with her pillow.

Penny: Oh, sorry miss… I mean Cait.

Cait: *Groan*

Trance stepped outside the dorm and closed the door. Him and Penny now stood in the hallway, leaving Cait to get her rest.

Trance: So where am I escorting you today boss?

Penny: I have exactly one hour, thirty nine minutes, and forty five seconds before I'm scheduled to begin practice.

Trance: Uh... huh.

Penny: I would like to spend some time at the festival. I've heard there are fun activities we could do to pass the time.

Trance: Okay boss. To the festival grounds it is.

[Jason and Shade]

The duo sat at their seats watching the first match up of the day. Coco and Yatsuhashi versus Emerald and Mercury. Jason was sitting on the edge of his seat in excitement. Once the match had started Emerald had disappeared and Mercury had ambushed Coco and Yatsuhashi. Basically taking them on solo.

Shade, however, was watching the green haired girl and silver haired boy closely. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, telling him those two were bad news. Regardless of how friendly they acted.

The match had ended relatively quickly, with Emerald and Mercury coming out on top. At first Jason seemed sad, likely having hoped the Beacon duo would have won. But he quickly returned to his cheerful state of mind.

Jason: Well, we can't expect everybody to make it to the final round right? Come on, let's go get some snacks before the next match.

The young leader got up and made his way off. Shade followed, his mind lingering on his distrust of the winners of the match.

As they walked down the halls they bumped into the aforementioned winners.

Jason: Oh hey you guys. Just saw your match.

Emerald: Oh, hey Jason!

Jason: I have to say. You two were awesome! Even if it cost Beacon another spot in the final round.

Emerald: Aww, thanks!

Jason: Which one of you is headed to the final round?

Emerald: Mmm, we haven't decided yet.

Jason: Fair enough. We've got our match coming up later today. Once we beat that we're through to the finals.

?: ' _If_ ' you make it to the finals.

The brotherly duo turned around to see a black haired woman walk towards them. She past them and walked up to Emerald and Mercury. Keeping her vision on the two brothers.

Cinder: You haven't made it there just yet.

Jason: Have we met before? You look familiar.

Cinder: We may have crossed paths in the hallway at some point.

Jason: Hmm, yeah I guess that makes sense.

Shade: And you are?

Cinder turned her eyes directly on Shade. Who was eying her with suspicion.

Cinder: Cinder Fall. You two must be Jason and Shade from team JSTC. I've heard a lot about you.

Jason grew a skeptical look for a brief moment.

Jason: Good things?

Cinder: Oh most certainly.

The young leader sighed in relief. Glad he wasn't dealing with another Winter.

Cinder: I'm most impressed by Shade's combat skill.

Jason: He's really awesome isn't he?

Shade: …

Cinder stared intently at Shade. The grin on her face never changing.

Cinder: I have a few friends back in Mistral who would think so.

Shade: ...

The two of them stared each other down. Shade was growing more suspicious with each word out of her mouth. The look in Cinders eye's however. It was something very different.

Cinder: I heard your doubles match is today.

Shade: It is.

Cinder: I look forward to seeing it.

She snapped her fingers to signal her teammates that they were leaving, and the three of them started walking away.

Cinder: It was a pleasure meeting you two. I hope you put on a good show during your match.

Once the troublesome trio had disappeared the brothers continued what they were doing.

Jason: See Shade. You're getting a few fans already!

Shade: Hmm…

[Trance]

Trance: I'm telling you that game was totally rigged.

Trance and Penny were hanging around the main festival grounds. Trance was eating some cotton candy. He had offered to get some for Penny but she didn't want any.

Penny: While most shooting range games usually are rigged. I can confirm with ninety nine point nine nine percent accuracy that your loss was fair.

Trance: That's still a point one percent chance.

He took another bite from his cotton candy. Speaking with a mouthful.

Trance: So I'm just gonna assume I'm right and move on.

Penny: As expected.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow. Swallowing his food before continuing.

Trance: What do you mean?

Penny: Any information I was provided on you suggested that you are very prideful at times.

Trance: Yeah, I can admit to that.

The two of them continued walking through the fair grounds. Trance occasionally taking a bite from his cotton candy.

Trance: So when exactly does your second match take place?

Penny: They have yet to announce it so I would guess sometime this afternoon. Your teammates have not had their match up announced either.

Trance: Well whoever you end up against I wish you the best of luck.

Penny: Much appreciated mister Luckstrung.

Trance: Penny, seriously you can just call me Trance.

Penny: Oh my apologies, Trance.

Trance: If you don't mind me asking. What else were you informed about me? I'd assume you have a different view than Evelline.

The short red head went into a brief moment of data mining.

Penny: You're extremely flirtatious with most females.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

Trance: Well that goes without saying.

Penny: I have two questions about this.

Trance: Shoot.

Penny: Firstly, you haven't actually flirted with me the entire time we've known each other. Why is that?

Trance: Well, discounting my attempt when we first met…

He was hesitant to continue. Afraid his next words would upset her.

Trance: ...you scare the crap out of me.

Penny was taken aback by his words. When he saw her confused and almost hurt stare he continued.

Trance: What I saw you do on those docks… no offence intended but I don't want to risk getting on your bad side.

Penny: I see.

Trance: What was your second question?

He clearly wanted to change the immediate mood.

Penny: Ah yes. Why?

Trance: …

Penny: …

Trance: Care to elaborate?

Penny: Why do you flirt with other girls? Based on your romantic history I would assume…

Trance's expression went serious and he raised his hands up.

Trance: I'm stopping you right there.

Penny: But you and miss Bale…

Trance: Penny can we not talk about this subject!?

Penny: But…!

Trance: PENNY!

The girl was taken back by his sudden outburst. She looked down at the floor in shame. Realizing this was a touchy subject for him. Trance had his free hand balled up into a fist.

Penny: My apologies.

They both went silent for a bit. Trance calmed himself and sighed.

Trance: Let's go find a seat somewhere.

They walked over to a bench that was in the immediate area and sat down. There was a long silence between them. Penny was convinced she had ruined her friendship with the boy.

Trance: I'll always love Aria. But we're all still young. She told it to me in her own words…

[Three years ago...]

 _Trance was walking through the halls of his combat school. He was wearing his usual gear minus the sunglasses. His hair was also a much darker shade of gold. He was following alongside Aria Bale. His childhood sweetheart._

 _Aria: You're thinking about how to send me off._

 _Trance: Your abuse of that foresight is hilarious._

 _Aria: You're also worried about me._

 _Trance: What was I gonna do exactly?_

 _Aria: You were gonna kiss me goodbye and wave me off with a look of concern on your face._

 _The boy sighed._

 _Trance: I suppose I shouldn't worry too much about someone whose semblance is knowing the immediate future._

 _Aria stopped in her tracks, making Trance halt as well._

 _Aria: Look, Trance. I know we just kinda started this thing, and we're getting attached to it already._

 _Trance: Are you breaking up with me?_

 _Trance's tone was humorous._

 _Aria: Heh, nope. But…_

 _She became solemn for a moment._

 _Aria: We're training to do very dangerous jobs and live very dangerous lives. Us being as young as we are, I…_

 _She stuttered and stopped. Trying to think out the words._

 _Aria: If something ever happens to me. To either of us. Would you just stop dating other girls?_

 _Trance: I don't know. I'd… need time to recover. Probably a lot of time._

 _Aria: I just wouldn't want you to be unhappy. I hate seeing you down and out._

 _Aria continued walking. Her boyfriend following after her._

 _Aria: I suppose it doesn't matter much anyway._

 _The two of them arrived at the air platform where a shuttle was ready to leave._

 _Aria: I may already know it's coming, but I'd really like that kiss goodbye._

 _Trance: Only if you promise to stay safe._

 _Aria: We worry about each other too much._

 _She pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was only brief and the two quickly separated._

 _Aria: Here's my promise._

 _She took a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and placed them into his hand._

 _Aria: I know you like them so you can use them until I get back, okay?_

 _Trance smiled at her before she turned away and started walking towards the airship._

 _Aria: Besides, you said it yourself. You shouldn't worry so much about someone who can see the future._

 _Once she was on the airship it began to lift off. The two lovebirds waved to each other. Aria's airship went further and further away. Once the ship had finally passed the horizon, Trance looked down at the sunglasses and smiled. Putting them on._

 _Trance: Nothing to worry about._

[Present Day]

Trance: She was announced dead a week later.

There was a strong silence between Trance and Penny after that.

Penny: I'm so sorry.

Trance: Don't be.

His head stood tall as he stared forward and a warm smile graced his face.

Trance: I'm ready to move on.

Penny followed his gaze. Yang was ordering food at one of the stands in front of them.

Penny: I think I see now.

Suddenly Penny's scroll activated with a light beep. She took it out to see she had received a message telling her that her match was next.

Trance: What's that about?

Penny: Details about my second match.

Trance: Ah great!

[Brothers]

Jason stared at his scroll, an unsure expression plastered on his face. The message he and Shade had just received gave them information they weren't quite expecting.

Jason: Our next match…

Shade: ...is against Penny.

The brothers turned to each other. Jason's unsure expression turning into one of determination. Shade, while unsure at first, returned the look.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **End Note: Well I think you can guess what's happening in the next chapter. Sorry this was so short. I intend to put more effort and detail into the coming chapters.**

 **Jason and Shade versus Penny is a fight I've been itching to write since the docks. I have planned out everything that will happen very carefully from this point.**

 **If you have any theories or suggestions for the story then let me know. Nothing I've planned will change but advise on writing or how I go about things would be appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Round Two

**Note: So...**

 **Where to start? Well for starters, sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and kinda had a drought inspiration on this story.**

 **This chapter itself was written between the release of the last chapter and last night. Like, I'm not joking.**

 **It probably shows as well. But you know what? It's been long enough I'm not rewriting this whole thing.**

 **Anyhow, this chapter was shorter than I originally hoped but... more on that at the end.**

 **Hope anyone still reading this story enjoys this. And once again, sorry for the wait.**

* * *

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 3 - Chapter 17

Jason and Shade waited in the contestants entrance. Preparing their gear before their fight begins. The younger and shorter boy checked the switching mechanism of his blades before activating his helmet.

Jason: My analyser is still working just fine.

He disabled his helmet and started adjusting his armor to fit more comfortably. Shade checked his provided ammo for the match. He briefly stopped to place a hand on his face.

No mask. Just skin.

As if checking was going to bring it back. The brothers glanced at each other, a grin found its way onto Jason's face. The sheer confidence in his brother's face brought Shade to do the same.

Jason: This is gonna be tough. But we'll come out on top. I know we will!

Shade let out a light chuckle.

Shade: You were always the optimistic one.

The younger of the two suddenly grew a massive smile.

Jason: And look where that optimism got us! Right on the doorstep of our dreams!

The two boys let out a hearty laugh of happiness.

Shade: I admit. I've been doubting you a lot lately. But I've been thinking as well. This team, this school. It's changed everything.

Shade stood from his seating position with tears in his eyes and a fist pounded to his chest.

Shade: Many years ago we told each other our dreams for when we grew up. And you told me we would achieve those dreams one day. That we would become the example of what two outcasts can achieve!

The dark boy paused for a moment. Reminiscing the day they first met.

Shade: And now we're closer to those dreams than ever before. And I believe we can do it!

The younger brother stood up from his seat. Tears of happiness pouring out of his eyes. Having been touched by his brothers words. A smile plastered on his face he ran up and pulled his brother into a powerful hug. One which was immediately returned.

Jason: There's the Shade I know and love.

They broke the hug and wiped the tears from their eyes. Jason held up his fist for a fist bump.

Jason: Now let's get out there, and show all of Remnant what a couple of nobodies are capable of.

Shade nodded, and accepted the fist bump. The two brothers then turned and walked towards the main gateway into the arena.

[Trance]

Trance was nervous. Standing next to Penny and her teammate before they entered the arena. While he believed in his teammates, but he knew they were in for a tough fight. Unlikely to emerge victorious.

Penny: Is something wrong Trance?

Trance: Uh… no, nothing.

Penny smiled and turned back to discussing with her teammate.

 _Trance's thoughts: I remember what she did at the docks. I may have my doubts, a lot of them. Jason and Shade have improved a lot but…_

An image of Penny using her laser beam to cut two bullheads in half flashed into his head.

 _Trance's thoughts: Ugh. I can't think negatively. All I can do is hope they have a good strategy in mind._

Thoughts of the team catchphrase. _'No matter the odds we always win!'_ Ran through his mind. He raised a hand to his head, clearly tired of thinking.

Trance: I'm gonna go take my seat. Forgive me if I root for my teammates over you.

Penny turned back to Trance. Here smile remained regardless of his statement.

Penny: Oh don't worry. I understand that it is your duty to support you allies, even from the sidelines.

Trance gave them a smile and wave before rushing up to the stands. Cait had called him earlier to let him know she would be joining him. After a minute of searching he found Cait seated next to RWBY and JNPR. She waved him over and shared some popcorn with him.

Cait: Bout time you showed up. Where were you?

Trance: You forget I was asked to be Penny's personal bodyguard for the day?

One of Cait's ears flopped to the side of her head. A confused look on her face.

Trance: Nevermind. The match is about to start.

[Round Two]

The two tag teams stood opposite sides of the arena. Jason and Shade watched as the four biomes of the doubles match began to raise from the ground. A mountain biome appeared behind Jason on the left, and a geyser biome behind Shade on the right. Ahead of them an ocean biome appeared behind Penny's left and an anti gravity biome with floating platforms to her right.

Jason: Hi Penny!

Penny: Greetings Jason!

Shade leaned over to his brother who was waving at their opponents.

Shade: Should we be so friendly?

Jason: It's called good sportsmanship.

Penny: I hope you two don't mind if we make this match a quick one. I do not want to sound rude or anything but I am supposed to keep to a schedule.

Shade equipped his weapons as he spoke.

Shade: Then you're going to be a little late.

A loud voice came over the speakers.

Port (Speakers): The match will begin in 3…

Jason quickly drew both of his weapons into their revolver forms and activated his helmet.

Port (Speakers): ...2…

Shade cracked his neck and loosened himself into a combat stance.

Port (Speakers): ...1, BEGIN!

Jason charged forward, rapidly closing the gap between both teams. Penny deployed her many swords and blocked the oncoming attack. Jason's swords clashed with Penny's in a duel. Though Penny was quickly able to turn Jason onto the defensive getting a hit in that knocked him back a few feet.

Jason: Alright, let's try something else.

He waited for Penny to launch her next attack before dodging and running straight for the anti gravity part of the arena. Penny switched to firing her lasers to cover the distance. Jason dodged the lasers until he reached the biome, jumping up to one of the platforms and rotating it so that he was using it as a form of floating cover. Penny's lasers repeatedly hit the newly made barricade. Little to her awareness a shadow had formed behind her and emerged from the ground as Shade. Before Penny knew it she was struck from behind by Shade's dual sickles.

Penny responded quickly and blocked the following strikes quickly and efficiently. When she went to counter attack, Shade jumped back and out of the way. A gunshot rung through the air. Penny raised her swords and deflected the incoming bullets being fired from the anti gravity section. Jason used the tilted platform as both cover and a balance to keep his shots balanced and on target. Shade used this opportunity to make several strikes against Penny.

Oobleck (Speakers): It seems the brotherly duo of team JSTC have taken control of the battlefield. Their attack was perfectly synchronized and has forced miss Polendina onto the defensive.

Port (Speakers): When these two put their minds together, they truly are a force to be reckoned with. How will miss Polendina deal with her current situation I wonder.

Penny continued to block the endless strikes from Shade on one side while Jason continued shooting from a distance. However, she noticed the pause between every six shots from Jason. He needed to reload. Shades attacks also became more aggressive and fast paced during this pause, likely as a way of keeping consistent pressure on Penny. She would use this to her advantage.

Once the sixth shot from Jason's revolver left his gun, Penny turned all her blades towards Shade and quickly parried his next attack, knocking him back for a brief moment. She didn't let up and proceeded to counter attack, swiping at his midsection and launching him across the arena. She turned her blades towards Jason and started firing her lasers at him.

After reloading his revolver he looked back up to see Penny firing in his direction. Jason panicked and jumped onto a different platform as the one he was using was cut in half. She was being more precise with her shots now. He continued to jump from platform to platform in an attempt to avoid her lasers.

Penny saw this and launched her blades into the platform ahead of Jason and flung it into him mid jump. He landed on the edge of the arena, dazed from the sudden attack.

Oobleck (Speakers): And in one fell swoop miss Polendina has pushed the boys back and retaken the offensive! How exciting!

Amidst the crowd, Trance and Cait watched their leader dodge another attack and attempt to regroup with his comrade.

Cait: So intense! But I know they can pull through!

Trance: …

Shade charged at Penny while her attention was drawn to Jason. He went to strike at her but she responded almost instantly by blocking with her swords. They locked weapons briefly before Shade sunk into the ground as a shadow. Penny reacted by launching her swords into the ground as Shade attempted to get away. Suddenly, green lasers started shooting up around Shade's shadow. He tried to dodge them but one eventually hit and he was launched from the shadow onto the floor.

His aura bar on the big screen was nearly in the red. He panted from exhaustion. Jason ran up to the opposite side of Penny in a ready combat stance. Shade leveled out and readied himself up also. Both brothers were already running out of breath, yet they maintained their determination. Penny shifted her glance between them. They began to circle around her slowly awaiting her to make the first move. After a small amount of time passed the brothers both charged at Penny at the same time. She immediately sent her swords to strike Shade, as he blocked them. Followed up by a swipe towards Jason as he jumped over the blades and went to strike Penny directly. She took the hit but blocked and dodged several follow up strikes.

Shade rushed up behind her and struck her with his sickle. Penny was knocked forward by this and directly into Jason as he kicked her stomach. Penny seemed to be struggling. The duo had sandwiched her and repeatedly performed strikes against her. She managed to dodge and block most of them but the brothers made several hits with their rapid strikes.

Oobleck (Speakers): My goodness! The battle just took a sudden turn in team JSTC's favor!

Port (Speakers): Their coordination is amazing! The timing of their attacks has given them the advantage!

Oobleck (Speakers): If they keep this up, they will undoubtedly win the…

In the middle of one of Jason's strikes Penny ducked down swung her blades across his torso, catching him off guard and launching him away. She quickly followed this up by blocking Shade's incoming downward strike with half of her blades and using the others to upward strike. Sending Shade flying.

Oobleck (Speakers): It appears I've spoken too soon as miss Polendina is far more capable than I gave her credit for!

Shadecrahed onto the ground and grunted in pain. He was panting heavy breaths to recover. He looked up to the main screen and saw his aura bar hit zero.

Shade: No… no, no, no…

Jason shambled up next to him clearly tired from the fight.

Jason: Shade! Are you alright?!

Shade: I'm out.

Shade's shocked face quickly turned into one of realization as he turned to his brother. Then suddenly one of concern at the sight of his brothers determined look.

Shade: Jason, you're almost in the red. You need to be careful about this.

Jason: We're so close…

Jason clenched his fist as he turned towards Penny.

Shade: She seems to be low on aura herself. If you get up to the mountain region you can…

The younger of the two was not paying any attention. The veins on his skin turned blue as he suddenly charged directly towards Penny.

Shade: Jason, don't!

The younger boy didn't listen. Too blinded by his goal.

'One strike. That's all it should take.' He said to himself. Powering up his semblance to make his attack more powerful. Penny readied herself to defend against him. His entire body began to glow a vibrant blue. His eyes filled with determination. The heart beating like a drum. His heart beating, like a drum. His heart.. beating.. like a…

He collapsed.

Falling to the floor suddenly and rolling forward, until stopping at the foot of his opponent.

The crowd had gone silent.

Jason's aura bar dropped to zero instantly getting a large K.O symbol on his picture.

Trance and Cait jumped out of their seats immediately.

Cait: Oh my god. We need to get down there!

Trance: Shit!

They rushed down onto the field and ran up to their leader on the floor. Cait lifted him up as his half lidded eyes struggled to stay open.

Jason: Did we.. win?

He passed out in her arms as two medics came onto the field to take care of him. They took him away on a stretcher with Cait alongside him. Trance turned towards Penny.

Penny: I'm sorry…

Trance: Not here.

He glanced around at the crowd. Murmurs spreading from them.

Trance: Later.

Penny nodded and bowed before walking away with her escort. Trance looked over to where Shade was to see him already walking off the arena. He hurried after him. Intent on finding out exactly what happened.

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **End Note: So I originally had a plan for this chapter to end with several post match conversations and for the fight to be longer.**

 **But I didn't want to drag out an obvious outcome and the conversations would be better as their own chapter as I can put more time into them.**

 **Anyway considering how long it's taking me to finish this particular story I'm not gonna m** **ake any promises on when the next chapter will release.**

 **Instead, I'm just gonna ask anyone still reading to tell me how they expect this volume will end for team JSTC.**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Promise

RWBY: Team JSTC 'Justice'

Volume 3 - Chapter 8

Darkness.

" _It's not fair...!"_

Shade saw darkness.

" _We'll be strong one day..."_

Another light was almost in reach but it was gone again.

" _We'll always stick together..."_

He slowly placed his hand on his head as he stumbled down the hallway.

" _You promise…?"_

Shade: I.. I can't...

The boy kept stumbling until his legs quickly gave away. The realization of what just happened finally hitting him.

Shade: We lost.

The announcers started speaking over the speakers about the situation as to calm everyone down. Talking about the next matches of the day. This would all be forgotten about.

" _People don't want to remember mistakes…"_

Shade's fist clenched against his head as he slammed it against the wall forcing several cracks to appear.

Trance: Whoa…

He turned his head to see his teammate standing a few feet behind him.

Trance: Look I know what happened was a shock. Nobody expected it.

Shade: I should have done better. He should have known better and focused properly.

Trance: Maybe that wouldn't have changed anything.

Shade turned to his teammate as he stood back up. The look of confusion on his face.

Trance: Boss is known for his overly optimistic and determined attitude. He'll do the craziest thing expecting the best outcome.

Shade: That… attitude…

The blonde quickly took note of the venomous tone Shade had when speaking.

Shade: ...is the reason we lost.

Trance grew confused. Did Shade not actually care about what happened to his brother?

Trance: It's also why he's being taken by a medical team. Did you just forget about that or something?

Shade simply stared at Trance with a uncaring look.

Trance: What happened? Why did boss collapse like that?

" _I promise..."_

Shade: Ask him yourself.

" _...til the very end."_

Shade: I'm done dealing with his mistakes.

Shade turned to walk away before bumping into someone.

?: Sorry...

He glanced at the man momentarily before scoffing and pushing past him. The jacket wearing boy was left confused and disbelieving. Just earlier that same day Shade had been acting much more friendly and caring about his brother. What changed?

[Jason]

The boy remained motionless in the medical bed. His head began to thump angrily as he slowly opened his eyes. The sight of his Faunus teammate staring at him in great concern greeted him. She seemed very relieved once she saw him regain consciousness.

Cait: Jason!

She wrapped her arms around him carefully yet firmly.

Jason: Where am I?

His voice was croaky and dry. Almost as if the life had been draining from it while he was knocked out. Cait pulled away and looked at him sadly.

Cait: You're in the Colosseum infirmary. You fell unconscious during your fight with Penny.

His eyes widened just barely. Little to no energy left within him to open them any further. Although the surprise in his face was very clear.

Jason: I… did… did we...?

Cait' ears drooped down as she lowered her head.

Cait: I'm sorry, Jason. You lost the match.

His breath hitched and he became silent. Slowly turning his head to the ceiling with a broken stare and squinted eyes. He attempted to lift his arm that Cait wasn't leaning on to his face. It twitched through what seemed like visible struggle until his hand delicately landed on his face.

Jason: Damn it.

Cait: I know this tournament was important to you and Shade. But what's done is done.

Jason: Shade…

The hospitalized young boy lowered his arm and let out a soft cough. Before struggling out his next words.

Jason: I'm sorry.

Cait looked up at him with shock in her eyes.

Jason: I messed up big time. I should have thought before I fought and now we're…

He was on the brink of tears. The tournament clearly meant a lot to him. Cait saw this and gripped his hand tightly. Taking him by surprise.

Cait: Hey. It's okay. We still did really well to get as far as we did.

Jason: But we would have gotten further if I had just focused.

Cait: Don't put yourself down over it. We'll just, train harder and do better next year.

Jason looked at Cait in the eyes. Looking for something. Blame. She was saying all this positive reinforcement but the entire team lost because of him. She must have held some sort of contempt towards him after that.

Cait: You don't have to hold any guilt. Nobody's going to blame you for what happened out there today. Especially not me.

She smiled at him and tightened her grip on his hand. He continued staring into her eyes.

Jason: Cait...

Just as the room fell silent. A new presence entered the room.

Penny: Greetings mister Conduit! I wanted to drop by and visit.

The two JSTC members turned towards the doorway to see the polite redhead walking towards them. Although Penny seemed surprised upon seeing them together.

Penny: Oh. My apologies. Am I interrupting something?

Cait took her hands away from Jason's and went back to her little chair next to his bed.

Cait: No. It's fine. Hey Penny.

Jason: ...H..hi...Penny.

Penny walked over to the end of Jason's bed and bowed her head down in front of him. Remaining in that position as she spoke.

Penny: I must formally commend your efforts in our match. I truly believe you and mister Broker were perfect partners in combat.

Jason let out a slight huff. Although he intended it to come out as a laugh.

Jason: Well we grew up together. That kind of bond creates the perfect trust between us on the battlefield.

He suddenly realized something. Growing a saddened face and nodding forward slightly while placing a hand just above his chest.

Jason: Congratulations on winning, by the way.

He coughed several times. His bowing position rapidly reverting back to his laying one. Penny had a troubled look on her face.

Penny: My apologies. It seems that this tournament meant a lot to you. I didn't intend to take that away with that fight.

Jason: No. Penny it's not your fault. You won fair and square. I made a bad call and it cost us the match. Don't worry about it.

He looked down for a moment in brief thought.

Jason: Cait, could I talk to Penny in private for a moment.

Cait was confused by this for a moment. But she nodded in agreement anyway. Standing up and walking over to the hallway outside. The moment she was out of earshot, he turned to Penny with a serious expression on his face.

Jason: You're not human, are you?

Penny's eyes widened in shock and she quickly rushed up to him and covered his mouth.

Penny: Shhh! Not so loud.

She removed her hands from his face, allowing him to continue speaking.

Jason: I knew it.

Penny: How did you figure it out?

He raised his hand up to his chest and held it there.

Jason: I may not be able to feel much right now, all things considered. But my semblance lets me sense how much energy a single person gives off.

He reached out and pointed at Penny.

Jason: It's one of the weaker uses of my semblance that I rarely ever have a use for. Everyone has somewhat similar readings. But you've always been different.

Penny sighed. Deciding to tell him the truth.

Penny: You... are correct. I am not human. I am a synthetic human. The first one capable of producing an aura.

Jason: Does anyone else know?

Penny: Outside of Atlas? Only you and Ruby.

He let out a kind smile.

Jason: Your secret's safe with me, Penny.

She responded with a joyful smile and proceeded to pull him into a powerful hug. He started groaning in pain.

Penny: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You and I are officially good friends now!

Jason: Body parts... hurting. Can't… breath…

[Trance]

The blonde boy stood in front of a vending machine near the infirmary. He attempted to purchase an soda and got stuck before falling out. He sighed in frustration. Placing a hand to his head. His fingers trailing the scar sprawled across his face.

Trance: Of all the times to run out of luck…

He lightly knocked against the glass where the beverage was wedged. A fain hope present that the drink would just drop down. He face planted against the glass. Letting out a sigh. He turned his vision towards the individual Shade had bumped into earlier.

Trance: There a reason you're following me?

The man nodded his head. A calm expression on his face.

The strangers appearance made him seem like someone who was going to participate in the tournament. He wore no shirt but had long white sleeves up his arms that reached his shoulders. The upper area of his chest was covered by grey cloth attached to his green necklace. While his upper torso had little concealing it. His legs were covered by a pair of dark blue cuffed jeans with green feathers protruding from them. A notepad and pen hung to his side. He wore nothing on his feet.

His natural features were also distinct. A light skin tone. Long jet black hair with green tips. His eyes were a light brown. He was slightly taller than Trance. Around the same as Shade in terms of height.

The key feature about this individual that Trance had taken notice of was that he was a faunus. A raven faunus based on the large folded black wings on his back.

Trance: Got any tricks to help me here.

The stranger nodded again and extended on of his wings to shake the vending machine until the soda dropped down. Trance reached down and picked up his drink, shooting a thankful smile at the stranger as he opened it.

Trance: Thanks. You got a name?

He took a sip from his soda while waiting for a response. The stranger nodded his head slightly as his wing retracted back into place.

The blonde stopped drinking to respond.

Trance: You don't talk much do you?

The stranger simply stood there. A calm look upon his face. Trance stared at him skeptically and befuddled. Cait walked around the corner and spotted Trance.

Cait: Oh good, you're here.

She walked up to Trance and noticed the raven faunus.

Cait: A friend of yours?

Trance: Hardly. He talks less than Shade. So much so that he wont give me his name.

The stranger looked at Cait momentarily then juggled his eyes between her and Trance before settling back on Cait. Cait started to feel kinda awkward with the silence.

Cait: Um, hi. I'm Cait. It's nice to meet you.

She extended her hand out to greet him. He looked down at it before extending his and locking hands with her.

?: Cormac.

Cait smiled at him as they shook hands, while Trance was left confused.

Cormac: My name is Cormac.

They stopped shaking hands and Cait quickly examined Cormac' appearance

Cait: Are you in the tournament?

He was hesitant to respond.

Cormac: No.

Cait grew confused for a moment.

Cait: Oh. My mistake. You're here to watch then I assume?

He remained silent. Trance leaned over to Cait.

Trance: Yeah, this guy is weirding me out.

Cait: He seems nice. Reminds me of Shade when we first met.

She gave Cormac a friendly smile. One he slightly returned. She turned back to Trance.

Cait: Jason's in room three. I should go back and check up on him.

Trance: I'll come with you.

He downed the rest of his soda before tossing it into a nearby rubbish bin. The two then began to walk away. Cait giving Cormac a slight wave goodbye.

Cait: See you later, Cormac!

He returned the wave. Taking his notebook and writing something in it as he walked in the opposite direction.

[Shade]

Staring. Why do people keep staring.

Shade wandered towards the air pads of the Colosseum. Intent on hiding away in the teams dorm room until the tournament was over.

They keep looking. What if they're judging him.

He slowed his pace. His thoughts dragging him back again.

 _Shade' Thoughts: They wouldn't be staring at me like that if I had won. If we had won._

 _We…_

 _We…_

 _Jason…_

…

…

 _...brother…_

He came to a halt. Realizing he couldn't just hide from this. Not again.

 _Shade's thoughts: I need to confront this now… before it happens again…_

He turned around and began to walk back into the Colosseum.

He needed to get this out now.

[Now]

While Penny was unintentionally suffocating Jason with the power of friendship. Cait walked back into the infirmary with Trance.

Cait: Whoa. I didn't think I was gone that long.

Trance: Penny you can't just pity our boss like that. He needs to get a girlfriend on his own.

Penny immediately let go and turned towards the two new people within the room.

Penny: Oh, don't worry. I was simply solidifying my new close friendship with Jason!

Trance seemed taken back by Penny's use of his leaders first name.

Trance: I'm… glad to see there aren't any hard feelings between you two.

Cait simply giggled at this. Happy to see everyone was still getting along.

Then the door to the infirmary opened again.

Shade walked into the room. Stopping as he entered to scan the area. People were already looking at him. His eyes landed on his brother. Laying within a bed nearby. Cait and Trance were also there from what he could see. He marched up to them. Eye's locked onto his brother.

Shade: Jason!

His voice was loud and powerful. Unlike normal when it was low and reserved. This shocked the attendants within the room. As he pushed past Trance to walk straight up to Jason's bedside. He looked up at Shade with a surprised look on his face.

Shade: You screwed us over, again!

The anger in his voice now apparent and clear. His face was screaming 'bloody murder' as he stared down his brother.

Jason: Shade, calm down!

Shade: No! You're gonna listen! For once in our pathetic little lives you're going to listen to me!

He had leaned down to make his point more clear and assertive. Jason was absolutely shook by Shade's words, while Cait and Trance watched in shock from the end of the bed.

Shade: This was our chance! Our one golden opportunity! And you screwed it up!

He slammed his hands down onto the bedside.

Shade: I tried! I really tried to tell you the best approach! But you didn't, listen to me!

He slammed his fist into the beds headboard. Just missing Jason's head. By this point, Trance, was ready to step in.

Jason: Shade...I…

Shade: Shut up! You promised me!

He had tears in his eyes at this point. Starting to drip down his face.

Shade: You promised we'd make it to the finale! You said I wouldn't be a monster anymore! But..

He paused. Almost hesitant to say his next words.

Shade: But you...

The pure rage within his face revealed itself as he spoke.

Shade: But you lied!

He went and grabbed Jason by the collar as he said this. Jason was speechless. This wasn't the same brother he knew. But it was all too familiar to him to deny it was Shade. Cait quickly dived in and pushed Shade off of Jason, forcing him to let go.

Cait: Shade, stop!

She spread her arms around Jason protectively as she stared at Shade in fear of what he might do. Trance quickly came in and attempted to restrain him.

Shade: Let go of me!

Trance: You need to calm down!

However the larger man was not tolerating any interruptions and smashed his elbow into Trance's face. Knocking him backwards and onto the floor.. Shade turned around. Ready to retaliate against Trance.

Until…

Penny: Stop!

Shade froze in place. Turning towards the voice to see Penny was present and shocked.

Penny: Friends should not fight each other!

" _ **We're not friends!"**_

Shade began to walk forward. Clenching his fists as he shuffled slowly towards Penny.

Shade: You…

Penny took steps back in fear. A look of surprise plastered onto her face.

Shade: You ruined, everything!

He suddenly rushed up towards her. Raising a fist to strike against her. But Trance swooped in and took the blow across the jawline.

Trance: Get away from her!

He used his semblance to force Shade back and away from the group. He recovered before looking back at the four pairs of eyes staring at him. A mixture of shock, fear, and distrust spread across them. Trance had his arms spread out protecting Penny, panting heavily. While Cait was the same for their bedridden leader. Shade' face turned to one of anger as he straightened his back and glanced around the room.

Everyone was staring at him.

With the same looks he was receiving from his teammates.

He turned back to his team. His eyes twitched towards Trance. A solemn tone resonated through his voice.

Shade: You were right…

Shade turned back to Jason with an emotionless stare. Before turning and walking out.

Shade: ...nothing has changed.

He slammed the door behind him. The team still in the infirmary left shook and speechless at the events that had just transpired. Cait moved off of Jason and rushed up to Trance to check on him.

Cait: Trance, are you okay?

Trance: I'm fine. My aura took most of the blow.

He turned around to make sure Penny was alright. Cait turned back to her leader, intending to comfort him after what just happened. She was however taken back at the wide eyed expression stuck to his face. Staring straight ahead. Guilt, clear and present in his eyes.

Cait: Jason…

Jason: I need to be alone.

He spoke sadly. Turning over in the bed and pulling up the covers. Cait reached out a hand towards him.

Cait: Jason, I think you should talk to us.

Jason: Please. Just leave me alone for a bit.

The three, currently standing up, glanced at each other with concerned looks. Deciding it best to leave him be for now. They all walked out of the room.

Jason stared forward. Drifting into deep thought. Tears pricking the edges of his eyes.

[Shade]

Sitting idly on his bed he stared at the bag of items he and his team had collected from the bullhead. Turning away from it and looking down at the floor.

He started to think. He wanted to remind himself. To remember how he got here.

No matter how painful it would be…

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **End note: Yep. This is where things start to change.**

 **A pretty easy chapter to write if I'm being honest. I guess I've just been eager to get to this point from the start. So much so that I've been thinking about how it would go for so long.**

 **But it's not done yet. We've still got the rest of Volume 3 to get through.**

 **And it's only going to get darker from here.**

 **If you haven't guessed yet, the following chapter is going to contain a series of flashbacks around the characters and previous events surrounding them.**

 **In other words. You're finally going to be getting some answers.**

 **I also did a light introduction to a new OC offered by 'GrimmDzzzy'. Thank you again for the support. I hope it was done well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
